Fangirling
by Laura-chan
Summary: ‘I won’t fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON’T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a godlike body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.’ AU SasuSaku COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Fangirling**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: 'I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.'

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

**IMPORTANT Author's Note****-** In this story I use the japanese school system - to understand better the story, you might want to know a few facts:

_1)_ In Japan, school starts in April.

_2)_ Students start high school when they're 16 and attend it for three years, at 18-19 they start University.

_3)_ In most japanese schools it's forbidden to walk in the school with shoes: every student has got a locker with slippers to change into when they arrive to school.

I hope everything is clear, enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

**Dedication**: I usually don't dedicate chapters, but this one is for HPBabe91, who helped me with the title, she was also the first person to read this chapter. Thanx a lot girl ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

I huff, moving a stray hair from my face, as I look at my new school.

Yep, new school. Sucks, don't you think? I should be used to it, changing schools I mean, with my father always traveling around for work and my mother and I always following him... Sometimes I haven't even the time of making friends, that I already have to leave.

But now, something has changed. Father said that we're going to stay in Konoha for a long time, because he's got a promotion; I silently crossed my fingers. I had been here when I was about 7-8 years old and I remember making my first best friend... I wonder how is she now.

So, here I am, in my Konohagakure Gakuen uniform - black skirt (with black fitting pants underneath) and black shirt with the school's crest on the back - and a mop of pink hair - I know, can I be more unusual with **pink** hair? My mother has got pink hair too, I guess I took it from her...

Since I went yesterday to the office, I already have my schedule – time to look for my class. With a last suspicious look, I enter the school, searching for my locker and taking off my shoes. I notice that the hallway is almost empty, save for a teacher, a group of students and a janitor; it must be because lessons are going to start soon.

"II-B..." I murmured: I am in the second year, since I am seventeen. Now, where's my class?

"Hey, are you in II-B too?" asks a loud voice to my left. I turn around only to see a blond boy watching my schedule... he is very cute, but how impudent! Then, something he said catches my attention.

"Too? Does it mean you are in II-B?"

He smiles lop-sidely. "Yep."

"Then, do you know where the class is?"

His smile is frozen for a long time, then he suddenly looks behind him and yells over his shoulder, "Yo, teme! Do you know where our class is?"

"You're so annoying dobe I keep wondering why I spend time with you."

"It's because I'm your best friend, teme!" He turns to look at me and I know I probably have this shocked expression on my face: was it normal for two best friend to call each other names, I wonder. I can't see the other boy, because he's talking from behind the lockers.

"I'm sorry, he is such a bastard!" he says apologetically to me and I almost giggle. "Are you new? I've never seen you around here and I would surely remember a beautiful girl like you." It's a cheesy line, but the way he said it makes me smile widely.

"Well, my name is Haruno Sakura and yes, I'm new."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan!" Sakura-chan? He grips my hand almost painfully as he shakes it enthusiastically "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and teme over there is Uchiha Sasuke – he is in a brood mood."

"I heard you, dobe." Says the other voice, closer than before. I turn my head to look at the newcomer and I almost drool; I pride myself of controlling well my emotions, so I guess they hadn't seen me almost gaping at this Uchiha Sasuke.

He is the most handsome boy I've ever seen, and traveling a lot I met a lot of boys: his skin is fair and pale, contrasting wonderfully with his spiky black hair and onyx eyes; he's lean and tall, but he has got this kind of bored expression that warns me he may be a complete jerk. A second more and I know I'd be staring rudely. I decide to introduce myself, just to be polite.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura." I bow my head and extend a hand.

He looks at my hand like I have some kind of plague, then raises an eyebrow and... "Hn." ...grunts.

He. Just. **Grunted**. At. Me. When I decide to be all nice and polite, he grunts at me in greeting? Erase immediately the fact that he is a God physically, he is a jerk!

And I **hate** jerks. Even good-looking ones.

I give him my Sakura-glare and he looks shocked; probably used to get away with whatever he does. "Now, that's not nice at all." I says coldly, with my bossy tone. "When someone introduces himself or herself to you, you must shake his or her hand and introduce yourself. You know, just to be polite." I smile dangerously. "Now, take my hand, shake it and say your name!" I hiss, dropping the smiling facade.

Like coming out of a trance, he shakes my hand like it's going to transform into a snake, and says in a husky voice. "...Uchiha Sasuke."

I smile fakely. "Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." My smile becomes real when I speak to Naruto. "So, Naruto-san, can you guide me to the classroom?"

The blond looks shocked, with his mouth agape, staring at me like I've grown another head; then, he grins widely. "That was awesome, Sakura-chan! And drop the san, just call me Naruto! Of course I'll take you to the classroom..."

"...but you don't where is it."

Naruto glares at the Jerk, and so do I: no matter how handsome he is, his attitude is unsufferable.

"Then, if you do, guide us, since lessons are going to start soon." I state. He observes me with his amazing, enigmatic eyes, then shrugs and start walking, with Naruto and me following.

"Is he always like this?" I ask Naruto in a low voice.

"Always: but I guess I got used to it." He smiles. "He is cold, but a very good friend when you get to know him – he is just very good at denial."

I laugh loudly: I enjoy very much talking to Naruto, he is funny!

We continue talking about meaningless things to get to know each other; Naruto tells me that Kakashi-sensei, the History's teacher, is always late, a pervert and likes Kurenai-sensei, our Genjutsu's teacher. Gai, the Taijutsu and PE's teacher, is Kakashi's eternal rival and a freak, with huge eyebrows.

"He's always talking about youth, and how we should do youthful things!" Naruto exclaims, "He's a great ninja, but he's crazy – crazy I tell you! Rock Lee is the only one who actually listens to him."

Then he tells me about his friends, the Jerk (aka Sasuke), Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Lee, Tenten and Shino: I'm glad I'm good at memorizing things.

Finally, the Jerk stops before an open door and turns to us; he sighs and enters, and soon I hear squeals, screams and screeches from what I believe is my classroom. I look atonished at Naruto, but he shrugs. "Sasuke is very popular with the girls, even with his attitude. He hates fangirls, but almost every girl in the school is one." I can understand why. "That's why he was so cold with you, he thought you were just a fangirl."

I see Naruto in a new light. "You're very good at recognizing his moods."

He grins, "I know him better than anyone else."

We look inside the classroom from the doorway: the first thing I notice is that the Jerk is surrounded by a mob of girls, all squealing and trying to touch him. He is looking ahead with dark, enraged eyes and I wonder how the fangirls don't see his dark expression.

Naruto sighs and smiles at me. "I'm going to save him, it's better that you wait out here, so Kakashi-sensei can introduce you."

"Ok, thanks!" I grin and lean against the wall near the door, listening to the screams of "Naruto, go away!" "Don't take me away from Sasuke-kun!" "Sasuke-kun, go out with meeeee!"

I feel bad for the Jerk, I can understand why he treated me like that, even if he shouldn't have judged me without knowing me; maybe I'll start calling him Sasuke.

§

After I waited for a good half an hour, the teacher finally arrives: he has got messy silver hair, but he looks young, a mask covering his lower face and his teacher's headband, with the school's crest engraved on the metal plaque, covers his left eye. He is walking while reading a familiar orange book – I didn't know that Jiraiya-sama's "masterpiece" had arrived even here in Konoha.

He's in front of the class and when raises his head he finally notices me.

"You must be the new student. I'm Hatake Kakashi." I remember Naruto telling me that Kakashi-sensei is always late; seeing that I waited half an hour for him to arrive, I guess that's true.

I bow. "I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you."

His eye twinkles. "Ah. Tsunade-sama's apprentice. Jiraiya-sama talks a lot about you."

I blush, knowing what that pervert could have said. "He mentioned you have a mean right hook."

I laugh out loud, then lower my head as I realise I just laughed before a teacher; Kakashi-sensei pats my head and he seems to be smiling under his mask.

"It's nice to have a lively girl like you in class. Wait 'till I introduce you."

I nod and see him slam his book on the desk to catch the class' attention, while I decide that Kakashi-sensei may be a pervert and a latecomer, but he is very nice.

"Ok class, this year we have a new student, I hope you'll make her feel welcome." He turns his head towards me and urges me inside with a finger.

I walked into the classroom, uncomfortable with all the stares directed to me – that's the one thing I hate when I change school. "Good morning everyone, I am Haruno Sakura." I bow and I feel Kakashi-sensei behind me, writing my name on the blackboard.

"Let's see where you can sit... there's only one seat free. You'll have to sit between Uzumaki and Uchiha. At least I hope she can stop you two from talking or arguing." Kakashi-sensei says dryly, as the entire class laughs.

Naruto starts to wave at me enthusiastically, shouting "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" and I grin at him, sitting down and greeting him, while ignoring the Jerk (ah, yes, I decided to start calling him Sasuke...). "Sakura-chan, this is Hinata-chan." Naruto says, as a black-haired girl smiles shyly at me. "The one sleeping in the back is Shikamaru. The blonde sitting next to him is Ino." The girl seems familiar. "Neji, Tenten and Lee are in III-B, they're a year older. Chouji, Shino and Kiba are in section C."

I start to listen to Kakashi-sensei, who is busy explaining the Great Ninja War. The weight of a stare unsettles me; Sasuke, the Jerk, is watching me and I raise an eyebrow. He just smirks and turns to look at Kakashi-sensei.

I do the same, but fight to keep the blush under control. I wonder why my heart started beating faster when he grinned at me...

§

It is lunch time and I'm walking in the large gardens of Konohagakure Gakuen; I enjoy nature very much.

Suddenly I feel five presences behind me: I turn around only to see a long-haired girl and four other girls I recognize from my class as Sasuke's fangirls. "Do you need something?" I ask kindly.

"Yes, pinky." Ok, that's not nice – I'm very sensitive about my hair's colour.

"We want to know what's going on between Sasuke-kun and you." That's weird.

"Nothing." I say sincerely. "I met him and Naruto before classes and they showed me the classroom. That's all."

"Don't lie!" a blonde, curly-haired girl in the back screams "I've seen how he looked at you in History!"

I sigh exasperated, "I don't know how he looked at me, I only know he was a jerk when we first met and I made sure he learnt some education."

Uh-oh, that was the wrong thing to say.

They are now red-faced. "You...threatened Sasuke-kun?"

"That's exaggerating it, but it was something like that..."

"I'll kill you!" the leader, the long-haired one, screams and throws herself at me. I quickly avoid her, not really wanting to get in a fight the first day.

"You know, I pity the poor guy, having to deal with you dayly. Maybe you should do him a favour and jump from a bridge." I know I'm being a bitch, but hey! They started it. And now they get to see Haruno Sakura in bitch-mode. After all, I still have the right hook Jiraiya-sama had told Kakashi-sensei about; I'm not Tsunade-shishou's apprentice for nothing.

With that, I got them even angrier at me; not that I care, I'm able of taking care of myself.

"What's going on here?" A voice interrupts my fun.

By the squeals the girls give, I realise immediately who the 'charming knight in shining armour' is. Of course, Uchiha Sasuke is standing there, hands in his trousers, bored attitude; I see him throwing a look at me.

"Hn. You're going to get in trouble for fighting." He says flatly. The fangirls are charmed just by his appearence, so they nod absent-mindedly and walk away, hearts in their eyes.

"You interrupted my fun." I state. He arches an (elegant) eyebrow.

"Getting beaten up by five girls is your idea of fun?"

"As if! I was going to win... I'm stronger than I look."

"Hn." I wonder if he's in love with the... word? Grunt? How should I call it?

"Anyway thanks, I don't want to fight with anyone if it isn't absolutely necessary."

He nodded quietly, then tilted his head. "I heard what you said to them."

"Oh... and then?"

He grins: not a small, sly smirk, but a wide, amused grin.

"Thank you. It's a pity they didn't take your advice. See ya." He says, walking away.

I stay where I was, still, frozen in time. This time, my cheeks blush full colour and I cup them with my hands, a small happy smile curling my lips, my heart beating faster and faster.

I notice what I'm doing and slap myself lightly. "Stop that!" I hiss.

I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I **ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL** Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair, a _very_ nice grin and that once you get to know him he may be quite nice...

I won't fangirl him, that's it.

No matter how many times he may smile at me...

Crap.

I like Uchiha Sasuke.

**Fangirling I – End**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, I finally wrote a highschool story too! I found the courage after reading the first chapter of "TheCherryOnTop", an awesome fic by _ohwhatsherface_ – which is absolutely a MUST READ!

The chapters are going to be this short, but I promise to update frequently, since I've already written up to chapter 5 and I'm not going to stop.

Now, I hope you enjoyed; let me know leaving a **review** (smile). Of course I accept costructive criticism (but not flames).


	2. Chapter 2

**Fangirling**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: 'I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.'

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

I took most explanations about Kekkei Genkai from Wikipedia.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

After the epiphany, Sakura fell on the ground, her mouth open in disbelief. She knew there was no way she was going to embarass and lower herself behaving like those fangirls of his... but somehow she knew she wanted to!

'_Ok, Sakura, now calm yourself... he hates his fangirls, so behaving like one when you have reprimanded them in front of him is a bad, __**BAD**__, idea. Try to be yourself...'_

Yeah, like that was simple!

She wondered if there was a Kami who hated her when Asuma-sensei, their Chemistry teacher, paired them (them being Sakura and Sasuke) together for a project they were doing in class.

'_Behave normally, behave normally...'_ she had to remember herself constantly, ignoring his fangirls' glares; it was easier if she reminded herself the jerk he'd been in the beginning.

Sakura found that he actually was the perfect partner: Sasuke was intelligent, attentive to what they were doing and listened to instructions. They were done with their project twenty minutes before everybody else and Asuma-sensei complimented them and said they were to be partners for the rest of the year since they worked so well together.

Sakura and the fangirls were ready to kill him.

Next class, the last for the day, was Taijutsu and PE: Sakura found that Naruto was right – Gai-sensei **was** crazy. He introduced her saying "A new youthful girl has joined our youthful class! I hope you have the right youthful spirit!" and then proceeded to smile enthusiastically at her, in the 'nice guy' pose.

She resolved to hide behind Naruto until the scary teacher had finished talking with her.

Gai-sensei wanted them to show their skills by doing a special track he had prepared for them: when he called "Yamanaka Ino!" Sakura gasped, finally remembering why the girl had looked so familiar.

As soon as Ino had finished the track, Sakura ran to her. "Ino-chan!" she called "Do you remember me?"

The blonde girl watched her with a blank stare. Sakura smiled "We were together the second year of elementary school... you saved me from those bullies!"

Ino gasped and her blue eyes widened. "Sakura-chan! I can't believe I didn't recognize you!"

The two girls hugged happily. "So much time has passed! You have to tell me everything that happened to you all these years!" the blonde exclaimed.

Naruto tilted his head and stared at the two girls. "You knew each other?"

Ino smiled, "We were friends when we were little... do you remember, eh, forehead?"

"Of course I do, Ino-pig." Sakura said, rolling her eyes, and the two looked at each other, like they were sharing some kind of secret, before starting laughing.

"Haruno! Show your youth by doing the track instead of youthfully laughing with Yamanaka-san!" The pink-haired girl stared at Gai-sensei, _'Is this guy for real?'_ she wondered.

After completing perfectly the track, she sat down next to Ino, and the two girls started talking about their lives after they parted ways.

"I have a boyfriend." Ino said, with a small smile, "He's a lazy ass, but he's also very intelligent and I like him very much." She pointed to the boy Naruto had introduced to Sakura as Shikamaru. "His name is Shikamaru Nara and he's got 200 of I.Q!"

"200!?" Sakura gasped; her own I.Q. was of 130 and it was quite high in its own way.

They were interrupted by the screeches, the screaming and the cat calls of the female population when Gai-sensei called "Uchiha Sasuke." The dark-haired boy scowled at his fangirls and proceeded to do the track, completing it as perfectly as Sakura had done.

"He's very good." The pink-haired girl said, observing his lean physique as he moved, feeling warmth pooling in her stomach. _'Damn it... must. __**NOT**__. fangirling. HIM!' _

Ino just smirked slyly. "I know that look; you like Sasuke." Her friend looked affronted. "I do NOT! He's a jerk, you should've seen how he treated when we first met! I was being all nice and introduced myself and he just GRUNTED at me!"

"Then, why are you looking like you want to eat him? I had that look too when I had a crush on him..." the blonde sighed "...then I finally opened my eyes and saw my Shikamaru."

"You're deluding yourself Ino: I'm just admiring his skills." Sakura waved a hand, hoping to convince her new found friend.

The other girl didn't look convinced. "Mmm... if you say so."

§

'_I survived the first day... unbelievable, it's just the first day and I have a new crush, new enemies, new friends and I saw Ino-chan again!'_

"Hey sweetie." Sakura's mom smiled as she made her way into the kitchen. "How was school?"

"Ok, I guess." She shrugged; her mom didn't need to know everything that happened. "I met Ino-chan again... do you remember her? The friend I made the second year in elementary school?"  
"Ah, yes, the cute blonde girl, isn't it?"

"Yes, her. Ah, my History teacher, Kakashi-sensei, knows Jiraiya-sama and that I'm Tsunade-shishou's apprentice. He's young and very nice. My Taijutsu teacher instead is WEIRD, really mom, he's always talking about youth, he's scary."

Her mother laughed as she told her about Gai-sensei, then Sakura talked about Naruto and how funny he was; she dutifully avoided talking about her crush on the Uchiha, because she knew her mother and she would start embarassing her and playing matchmaker, which she really didn't need.

When she went to bed, Sakura was truly exhausted, but anticipated what the day after would bring.

§§§§§§

I was quite early, and only few people were in the classroom; no fangirls of Sasuke, to my extreme pleasure – I was starting to hate them, they grated on my nerves with their squeals and such. I may like Uchiha Sasuke, but I'll never lower myself to behave like a bitch in heat before him.

No, I'll drool myself dry just looking at him, but I won't screech everytime I see him; that would be bad for my image and Tsunade-shishou would not be happy with me.

Tsunade-shishou. It had been a week since I last heard from her, I hoped everything was going alright; last thing I knew was that Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru-sama were both trying to get into her pants while she was visiting Amegakure. She may be fifty, but she looked like thirty thanks to some kind of age jutsu of her invention – I hope she'll teach it to me so when I'll be old I could look young. I knew that Jiraiya-sama had had the hots for her for a long time, but I was shocked when she told me that even Orochimaru-sama (who I sincerely thought was a gay pedophile) seemed to hold an interest for her beside her being his former teammate.

Tsunade-shishou was incredibly pleased by the entire thing, I wondered why... If I had Orochimaru-sama drooling after me I would escape far, _far_ away. The guy's got a thing for snakes... (shudders).

I felt someone sitting on my left; yep, here he was, the bane of my existence – Uchiha Sasuke.

He looked cool as always, his eyes unreadable, but the fact that surprised me is that he was staring at me, full-staring at me. I blinked, perplexed.

"Ehm, can I help you?"

He smirked - _'Damn him!'_ – but said nothing and turned his head. I knew I was gaping at him, but he was just too strange! I didn't understand him.

At lunch Naruto introduced me to the rest of the crew: I met Shino, Kiba and Chouji – who were nice enough when they weren't obsessed respectively with bugs, dogs and food – and Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee. I got along fine with Tenten, I discovered that Neji was Hinata's cousin and in fact they look alike, with their white eyes and long black hair. Rock Lee was a little Gai-sensei: same bowl-cut hair, same freakish eyebrows, same 'nice pose', same creepy smile. He truly was quite nice, but scared me when he kept staring at me after Naruto had introduced us. I blinked, fighting the urge to run far _far_ away, and asked him if he needed something.

He smiled widely (scary...) and took my hands in his as I stared at him frightened. "You're truly lovely, Sakura-san! The most beautiful girl I've ever seen! It's a pleasure to meet with such a flower as you, and it'll be my duty to protect you with my life!" He started to move closer to me, closing his eyes and I could only look at him, shocked into stillness. "I'll seal my promise with a kiss..." I was sure I had this kind of expression from _'The Blair Witch Project'_ on my face as I watched helplessly as his lips got closer to mine.

Suddenly, a metal tray got between our faces, to my enourmous relief. Lee, instead, sputtered angrily and looked up at Sasuke, who was holding the tray with a bored expression.

"Can't you see she's scared shitless, fuzzy eyebrows?" my knight (ninja?) in shiny armour said and I shoot him a grateful look to which he replied with a smirk. A smirk that left me breathless.

'_Really Sakura, keep a hold on yourself... Must. __**Not**__. Fangirl. Uchiha. Sasuke!'_

Lunch continued eventless and fortunately for me, after Lee had profusely apologized ("I'm sorry my blossom, I did not mean to scare you! I'll win that kiss protecting you!"), he had excitedly talked to me, but did nothing else.

After lunch was over and we went back to class, I caught up with Sasuke, grabbing his wrist. He looked at me quizzically and I mumbled, "Oh, well...thank you for before. With Lee I mean."

"You could have told him to stop youself. You did it with my fangirls."

I laughed. "Yes, you're right, but I was shocked... he really surprised me. And after all, Lee-san is quite different from fangirls, don't you think?" I stated almost innocently.

Sasuke just stared at me with this unreadable look, then turned away and smiled smugly. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

§

Ebisu-sensei, our Japanese Literature's teacher, was strict but nice, even if Naruto kept calling him "Ero-sensei", which earned him more homeworks. Hinata was quick to suggest to help him with it; just judging by her blush everytime she looked at Naruto, I knew she had a crush on him.

I smiled: they looked cute together.

I turned to Sasuke and whispered "Does Naruto know that Hinata likes him?"

He looked amused and snorted. "The dobe barely knows he's existing... he's not much an observer."

I nodded absent-mindedly, looking at the should-be couple beside me, thinking that I should do some matchmaking because Hinata was too shy to take matters in her own hands and Naruto was too naïve to notice her feelings. But my cheeks could help but heat up as I felt Sasuke's gaze on the back of my head.

After Literature we had Genjutsu class, so we waited for Kurenai-sensei to arrive: I was very curious to see her because rumours had been going around about a love triangle between her, Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei. And in truth Kurenai-sensei was a beautiful woman, with long back hair and red eyes, which personally I found a bit creepy; she was sweet and nice, and I could see why both Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei were interested in her.

I always had little trouble with genjutsu, I had a natural talent for it: I was not only good at recognizing it and dispelling it, but I had invented some nice jutsu of my own, thanks to my perfect chakra control. Tsunade-shishou had been very proud of me and said I had the potential to become ever more powerful than her: after all, I had her inhuman strenght and medical skills, but she wasn't as skilled as me in genjutsu.

Obviously, I still saw her as my teacher and mentor, she had much more experience than me, and I had still much to learn.

I was very grateful that she had decided to take me as her apprentice: I don't have any particular kekkei genkai, I can only depend on my intelligence and chakra control, and Tsunade-shishou helped me perfect my abilities.

"This month we'll start talking about kekkei genkai." Kurenai-sensei announced, and I could hear the entire class starting to whisper excitedly. I was interested in kekkei genkai too, I only knew the basics; I felt Sasuke squirm in his chair, before sitting up a bit straighter.

"As most of you know, kekkei genkai, also called 'advanced bloodlines', are properties passed down genetically through a specific clan that cannot be imitated or duplicated by any normal method, although it might be possible to copy them using genetic manipulation or organ transplantation. Kekkei genkai are employed by shinobi to improve their chances in battle."

Kurenai-sensei smiled, glad that she had the class' complete attention.

"Now, we're quite fortunate to have in class two people from eminent clans with powerful kekkei genkai. Hinata-san, can you please come here?"

Hinata shyly sat up, moving in front of the class: I was actually curious about her kekkei genkai and I leaned forward on my desk.

"Please Hinata-san." Kurenai-sensei said.

Hinata put her hands in a seal and in her usually white eyes appeared veins. The class, me included, gasped.

"This is the Byakugan." Kurenai-sensei explained "a special Dojutsu (an 'eye technique') that naturally occurs in members of the Hyuuga clan, like Hinata-san, and thus only people from the Hyuuga clan possess it. Byakugan users are characterized by their lavender, pupil-less eyes. When the Byakugan is activated, their pupils somewhat appear and the veins near their temples bulge. Ok, you can stop and sit down Hinata-san."

Blushing, Hinata hurried back to her seat, and Naruto clapped her in the back as encouragement; I noticed a small smile on her face.

"A person with the Byakuugan has a nearly 360 degree field of vision, except for a small blind spot behind the first thoracic vertebra, which is its only known weakness. Byakugan users can detect anything around them within a 50-meter radius, making them close-range combat experts. The Byakuugan also gives the user the ability to see through basically anything over extremely long distances. A small degree of telescopic vision is also present, as a Byakuugan user can focus on a single object at any point within their range of vision. The degree of focus seems to be dependent on the skill of the user. The Byakuugan's insight capacity makes it useful for searching, tracking, and identifying targets."

I took note of everything Kurenai-sensei said, finding it extremely interesting: she continued talking about the Byakugan being the key for using the 'Gentle Fist' style and about its capacity of seeing the chakra points.

"It is thought that from the Byakugan had origin another important kekkei genkai. I'm talking about the Sharingan."

I sensed both Naruto and Sasuke tensing at my sides. Kurenai-sensei smirked and hooked her finger in a 'come here' gesture; Sasuke stood up with a sigh, walking to the front of the classroom. His fangirls swooned.

"The Sharingan is a special Dojutsu that naturally occurs in all members of the Uchiha clan, though not all of them gain the ability to use it. Sasuke-san, if you please..."

Now I was really curious: Sasuke had a kekkei genkai? He was truly an amazing boy and to my dismay, I found myself hanging on Kurenai-sensei's every word. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but then closed them: when they opened again they were _red_. While the fangirls started giggling and squealing, I started observing Sasuke's eyes as closely as I could from my seat: sure, his eyes from onyx went red, but that wasn't the only change, they also had tomoe, three in each eye.

Kurenai-sensei cleared her throat and started explaining again.

"The Sharingan's first and most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it witnesses. It can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own. In order to reproduce copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. In addition to physical skill, the Sharingan cannot allow the user to reproduce other kekkei genkai since the Sharingan user doesn't possess the same genetic trait. The Sharingan also grants the user incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects. The ability to track and predict movement is largely based on individual skill, as unskilled users have much more trouble tracking fast-moving objects."

Kurenai-sensei continued talking and I feverishly wrote pages and pages of notes, making mental notes of asking Sasuke about any doubt I could have.

Just as Kurenai-sensei finished talking about the Sharingan, the bell rang. Being this our last class for the day, everyone started hurrying to the exit and I noticed that Sasuke was quickly out of the door, probably to avoid his fangirls.

Gathering my books, I ran after him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, please wait!"

He looked startled that I was actually stopping him. "What?" he asked, though not harshly.

"Sorry, I don't want to disturb you but..." I noticed how tense he was; was he thinking I was going to ask for a date like those brainless fangirls? "...could you tell me more about the Sharingan?"

I had the pleasure of seeing Uchiha Sasuke with his mouth agape. "You're the first girl, actually the first person, that asked me something like this."

"There's always a first time." I stated stubbornly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm interested... about kekkei genkai, especially Dojutsu – I was thinking of making it my university degree thesis."

He seemed surprised. "You're already thinking about the degree thesis?"

"It's better to be prepared."

He looked at me for a long time, then closed his eyes and nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

**Fangirling II – End**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's note: **Here's the second chapter! I hope you like it, I had so much fun in writing this! Don't forget to leave a _**review**_! Probably tomorrow I'm going to post chapter 3, then on Wednesday I'm leaving for the seaside (my much wanted holidays!) but I'll be back on Sunday. 

_Reviews' Corner:_ I'm so moved, you don't know how much! I LOVE YOU ALL!! I'm glad you guys seemed to like the summary, it was the only certain thing in the story... Lol! It was the first thing I decided and wrote – everything started from it!

**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx** (confettis for being the first reviewer! Thanx!), **ghtmsuyt.kmk.hjg, SasukexXxSakura, DazzledEyes, Tishni, A Devil in Heaven, 2supersmart** (oh, I liked the word 'impudent' to describe Naruto, ahahah), **lovecrosstosakurasasuke, shika-girl, xteenuh102593, C.A.M.E.O., NinjaNita, 7nmelz, i.death-chan** (glad you like it, dear colleague! You're so very nice too!), **ohwhatsherface** (I simply LOVE your works!).


	3. Chapter 3

**Fangirling**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples.

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: 'I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.'

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

"...And does the number of tomoe change with age?"

"Yes, and not only with that. Actually, the power of the Sharingan is judged through the number of tomoe in the eye, known as the 'tomoe seal'. It is not unheard of for a Sharingan user to have different amounts of tomoe in each eye. My Sharingan initially had two tomoe in one eye and one in the other, then with time it evolved with three tomoe in each eye, which means I have a fully-matured Sharingan."

"Wow..." I was amazed, and I looked up from my notes with wide eyes.

We were sitting in a nice cafè near Konohagakure Gakuen, me drinking an ice tea, Sasuke a glass of water. Sasuke smiled smugly and seemed proud of himself. Then he looked genuinely pleased. "You're really interested in the Sharingan."

I blinked. "What?"

"I thought it was an excuse to go on a date with me."

I glared at him: was this what he really thought of me? My chest hurt as I fought back the tears that were gathering in my eyes. I started standing up.

"Oh well, if this is what you think of me..."

Sasuke looked alarmed and grabbed my wrist. "No, stop, okay? I... I didn't mean to offend you." It was an apology, so I sat down, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Listen, I know I was rude, but... girls seem to want only one thing from me." He sighed and smiled bitterly.

I suddenly pitied him: he was seen as a pretty boy and a member of a prominent clan, not simply as Sasuke. I grabbed his hand and he stared at me startled.

"I'm sorry ok? I...I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Neither should I have."

We smiled at each other and I couldn't help but feel giddy.

"Well, I'll forgive you if you'll tell me something else."

He rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Shoot."

§§§§§

The two teenagers were unaware of being observed: eight girls looked at them angrily, the leader biting her lip so hard it bleeded.

"Ami-chan, what are we going to do?" said one girl to the long haired one.

In Ami's eyes flashed something dangerous.

"We're going to teach that little bitch that Sasuke-kun is ours."

The other girls cheered around her, as she smirked evilly.

§§§§§

His red eyes were amazing: I had pleaded Sasuke to let me see the Sharingan, and after a LOT of hesitation, he had sighed and activated his kekkei genkai.

"It's so beautiful..." I murmured as I quickly draw it on my paper – black pupil, red iris, three tomoe in a circle. I smiled sincerely at him as he deactivated it. "Thank you..."

"Hn."

"I've also heard about the Mangekyou Sharingan: what can you tell me about it?" I asked, pen ready to write down any information Sasuke was going to tell me.

He suddenly looked serious. "I don't know how you found out about the Mangekyou, but I assure you that it's a secret well kept in the Uchiha family. I'll tell you about it if you promise you will use the information only for your thesis."

Surprised, I only nodded. "Of course I promise: I wasn't going to give away what you told me."

Sasuke seemed satisfied and lowered his voice. "The Mangekyo Sharingan is a heightened form of Sharingan. The Mangekyo is distinguished from a normal Sharingan through its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal - however, it may have a different appearance between the users. It's rumored that to obtain it you must kill your closest friend."

I couldn't contain a gasp. "You must kill your closest friend? It's inhuman!"

Sasuke snorted. "That's why few in the long history of the Uchiha clan had been able to obtain it; most refuse to kill their best friend to gain more power."

"That's a good thing." I noted. "We need power to protect the people important to us, if we kill our closest friend how can we call ourselves protectors?"

The boy in front of me looked at me atonished, before bringing up a hand to cover his mouth: I worriedly stared at him, but I realized he was hiding his laughter – Uchiha Sasuke was laughing!

"W-well, what's so funny?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

His eyes were twinkling in amusement, and my heart lost a beat.

"Naruto said the same thing to me a long time ago." He smiled softly, probably reminiscing. "You're very similar, you and Naruto I mean. You're both nice in your own way."

I blushed at the unexpected compliment. "Oh well, you're lucky you haven't met me when I was little." I laughed, trying to ease the tension. "I was quite the spoiled brat."

He chuckled quietly, then his expression turned serious. "Other questions?"

"Well, yes, just another one." I mumbled, looking at my notes. "Do you know if there are people with the Mangekyou Sharingan at present?"

He stiffened, but after a moment of hesitation decided to tell me. "Two. One of them is my older brother." He smiled bitterly.

"You have an older brother?" I asked perplexed.

Sasuke took a look at my face then snorted again with laughter. "Had you been a fangirl, you would have known of Itachi Uchiha, the perfect Uchiha genius." He said that with badly concealed anger and strong bitterness.

I huffed. "Well, I'm not a fangirl, as you can see." _'But I'd like very much to have my way with you...' _"Did he really kill his best friend?"

Sasuke shrugged. "He got in an argument with Shisui, his best friend, and they almost killed each other that day, but only Itachi obtained the Mangekyou. He's not very happy about it, says it deteriorates his eyesight when he uses it."

"Really?" now, that was quite interesting for its medical implications. I underlined the fact on my notes.

"I still don't get why are you so interested in this." Sasuke was staring at me with his head tilted to the side.

"I want to become a medic-nin." I explained. "I already have the perfect chakra control and the knowledge, but I must learn much more - it's interesting to learn about Dojutsu, not to mention useful." I was talking absent-mindedly, instead checking my notes for other things I could ask him. "I want to be able to save as many lives as possible."

"It's a noble objective."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

I sighed and told him that I was done with the questions: he shrugged and said that if I have more doubts I could ask him. In the end I was overjoyed: first, I had been able to spend time with Sasuke outside of school, second, I got interesting information about Dojutsu. I wondered if I could ask Hinata to explain me things about the Byakugan.

I was walking home, since my house isn't far from the school, when suddenly eight girls blocked my path. I inwardly groaned, FANGIRLS!

"Well, pinky... now you're all alone."

Again with the 'pinky' insult? They sure weren't original.

"I don't want to hurt you." I smiled fakely. "So please, get out of my way."

A girl laughed shrilly. "Hurt us? The only one who's going to get hurt is **you**!"

Yeah, keep dreaming bitch.

The leader, who I believed was called Ami, took out a kunai: uh, do you see me shaking in fright? "Come on girls." She smirked. "Get her."

Ah, you wish!

I stepped on the left to avoid the first fangirl that went my way, then I swung my right hook and sent a second one flat on her back.

Ami-bitch growled angrily and threw her kunai, which I caught between two fingers; that was too easy, training with Tsunade-shishou was much more difficult, also because she didn't go easy on me and used all her inhuman streght to hit me – I remembered the first time we trained together, I went home with contusions and a broken rib shishou healed while smiling sheepishly.

Since I was trained to avoid Tsunade-shishou's hits (and sometimes Jiraiya-sama's), avoiding Sasuke's fangirls' punches was like walking in a field for me.

"Will you stay still?" panted a blonde girl, tired of running around trying to hit me.

"Sorry, I have no intention of getting hurt by you. Not that you could, of course. You should train more, ya know?" I taunted, getting them even angrier. They were stupid: shinobi in battle need to control their emotions and to focus on the enemy. Getting angry was a way to lose focus, the fight and maybe also your life.

I sighed and hit a girl with the flat of my hand in the back of her neck, leaving her almost unconscious as I avoided two other kunai.

Soon the fight was over and the eight girls were on the ground, moaning in pain.

"I went easy on you. Don't try my patience again, or I'll seriously hurt you." I said cooly, watching especially Ami, who was gritting her teeth in anger.

"Between Sasuke and me there's nothing, I was only asking him things about the Sharingan: if you can't accept this, then you're really pathetic. What's more pathetic is that you're mindlessly following a guy who not only doesn't care about you, but who is also annoyed by your behaviour. If you were more yourself, Sasuke would probably be gentler. Instead you act like bitches in heat."

I snorted at the shocked looks on their faces, as realisation hit them.

"Sasuke is a human being, not a toy: you're hurting him by treating him like an object. And that's why he hates you. I can understand when little girls are obsessed with boys, but you're seventeen, you should concentrate on more than crushing on a guy only because of his looks – you're training to be kunoichi, start acting accordingly to that!"

I said this in a calm voice, but even I could hear the hidden rage in it: I remember the dejected way he said _"Girls seem to want only one thing from me"_. I could understand how he felt, not being liked for himself, but for his looks, because it had happened to me before. And I knew it hurt, wanting to tell people there was something more than a pretty face, but not being able to.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow at school." I said, turning and starting to walk away.

"What happened here?" asked a husky voice; I gasped and found myself face to face with a handsome man with black eyes and long hair held in a ponytail – he actually looked a bit like Sasuke. Beside him a cute girl with dark hair was holding his hand.

"Ehm..." I said, curling a lock of hair around my finger, embarassed. I tried not to look too guilty.

"We were training." Said a voice from behind. I gaped as Ami stood up trembling: she looked at me in the eyes and then bowed.

"Thank you for the lesson, Sakura-sensei."

I could only gape as the other girls followed their leader's example and bowed before me. With a dignity I didn't think them capable of, they walked away, leaving me atonished with the two strangers.

"Nothing serious had happened, then." The man said gently. "You better go home, it's going to be dark soon."

I nodded and gasped as I looked at my watch, noting how late it was. "Good evening." I bowed to them, before running home, hoping my parents weren't going to kill me for being so late.

§§§§§

The long-haired man and the dark-haired girl turned their heads to the left, towards a young thoughtful man walking towards them.

"Have you seen what happened, otouto?" the older man smirked, while the other glared at him.

"Shut up, Itachi."

"She viciously defended you."

Sasuke sighed and looked in the direction Sakura had disappeared to. "Hn. She sure did."

§§§§§

The next day, when I arrived at school, Sasuke's fangirls greeted me meekly as I entered class. I looked at them perplexed for a moment, before smiling and nodding to them. Maybe they would be much nicer once they didn't obsess over Sasuke.

When Sasuke entered, he raised both eyebrows as the girls just greeted him with a "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" but made no move to hug him or ask him for dates, and he nodded at them in return.

Naruto was surprised too and he leaned on my desk to talk to Sasuke. "Oi, teme! Did you do something to your fangirls?"

"I wish I knew what happened..."

I snorted silently, knowing that this little piece of information was going to be a secret of mine; I smiled, waiting for Kakashi-sensei, who I had learnt was to teach us also Advanced Ninjutsu II, to arrive. When he did, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, saying something about _'getting lost in the road of life'_, to which Naruto replied with a loud "Liar!" and the entire class exploded in laughter. I smiled too and guessed that I was going to like living in Konoha.

I could feel Sasuke's stare on my face, making me uneasy: after ten minutes of it, I hissed to him if there was something he needed.

He smiled. Really smiled, not a grin or a smirk, a small, cute, _very_ cute smile!

'_Now Sakura, don't drool, don't squeal, don't act like a fangirl!! Take a deep breath and act normally!'_ I said to myself, inwardly sweating

'_**Let's jump him!'**_ my inner fangirl exclaimed, not helping at all.

"Yes?" I squeaked. What happened to act like my normal, cool self?

"Thanks. About the fangirls I mean."

I gasped and blushed furiously. "You knew?!"

He shrugged. "I saw what happened." He smirked. "Great speech." And turned to listen to Kakashi-sensei, while I stayed rooted on my seat, hoping that our conversation was just a dream.

When I finally was able to turn my body around to face the teacher, so many thoughts were running through my mind that I was getting an headache.

Oh, damn it, liking Uchiha Sasuke sure was difficult!

**Fangirling III – End**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's note: **As I promised, here is chapter 3. Now, I won't be going to the seaside because I'm ill, so that means more updates for you. Damn it, I was looking forward to my only holiday this summer... Oh well, in September I'll go in Calabria (south Italy) with two friends of mine.

_Reviews' Corner:_ Still glad you liked my work! Cookies for everyone!

**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, Silvain Star, Akane Naomi, Nami-chan and Midori-chan, ohwhatsherface, xteenuh102593, ahzheejhei, Sakura-Cherry-Blossom-Chan, gossipismything** (I'll see where Anko can fit in – smile), **2supersmart, shika-girl** (thanx for the info), **Mittelan, Crimson Fang of Konoha, lovecrosstosakurasasuke, sasusakufan2357, onewindegxangeL, C.A.M.E.O., SasuSaku4eva18, NinjaNita** (I hate stories with bad spelling too!), **wooden-spoon**.

**i.death-chan**: uhm, good question. I must admit I didn't think about it. Let's say that she was, ahahahah!

**Arcaina**: I really enjoy your reviews, ahahah! There will be some "hot" scenes, but nothing M-rated – I have in mind to write a special chapter to put into 'Anthology' after I'll finish this story. Don't worry, Sakura WILL show off her skills, in next chapter and following ones.

**Sakusasuhinanaruchan**: it's already wednesday for you? At the moment I'm writing, a few minutes before posting, it's 9.40 p.m. tuesday evening. Oh well, I'm in Italy– the wonders of time zones (smile).


	4. Chapter 4

**Fangirling**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples.

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: 'I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.'

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER IV**

It was a month after school started that we finally began taking Health class: actually, Health classes were meant to teach young shinobi the basics of healing. I was sure I was going to ace that particular class, thanks to my training with Tsunade-shishou.

To be sincere, and not trying to be immodest too, my medical knowledge was of a University student: I was hoping to take Advanced Healing II next year, since I hadn't been able to enter Advanced Healing I this year because of my sudden transfer.

Health class was one of those optional classes you could decide to take at the second year, and it was one of the most common choices between students, because of its usefulness in the life of a shinobi: that's why all of my friends had decided to take it.

Our teacher was Chiyo-sensei, an old woman who had been Tsunade-shishou's rival in the past: I've heard of her from my mentor and Jiraiya-sama one of the many times they'd got drunk together – I'm sad to say that Tsunade-sama was addicted to sake and both Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru-sama knew how to use her weakness.

"Today," Chiyo-sensei started in her wheezy voice, "...we'll start with something simple: chakra control." I saw some students wiggle uncomfortably in their seats and I smirked smugly – I was the best at chakra control.

"To become a medic-nin is necessary not only a great level of intelligence, but an excellent chakra control, since it's used to heal injures. However, in this course we're not going to train to become medic-nin but to acquire a basic knowledge of healing, like treating small wounds and such. Unfortunately, chakra control is something that can be partially learned, but it mostly has to be innate."

Chiyo-sensei's serious eyes scanned us.

"Now I'll test your chakra and those who I'll find lacking the necessary control are going either to train or they'll have to abandon this class."

She pushed her right sleeve back and raised her forearm for us to see: her violet chakra began to expand out of her arm and slowly formed a kind of shield around it.

"Control is the most important thing." Chiyo-sensei continued explaining. "If you're lacking control you're not going to be able to form the shield correctly, if your chakra is too much you have to compress it, if it's not enough you'll have to try to expand it. Now, try it yourself. Concentrate the chakra out of your body and visualize in your mind a shield which is going to surround your arm."

I didn't have even to concentrate and almost lazily my green chakra moved to form a shield around my forearm. I knew Chiyo-sensei had noticed that I had already finished the assignment and I saw her nod with a small smile on her face.

Two bursts of chakra at my sides made me jump: Sasuke was trying to control his blue chakra, which was leaking out of his body almost uncontrolled. Slowly, it reduced and he panted as the chakra surrounded his forearm; however Sasuke wasn't able to hold it for long, only five minutes, before it started to vanish.

Naruto was having more difficulties because he was pushing too little chakra out of his body; sighing, I murmured to him to concentrate more and imagine in his mind the chakra as something solid. He gave me a grateful smile and after my advice he too was able to form the chakra shield for a few minutes.

After half an hour, Chiyo-sensei clapped her hands to catch our attention.

"Well, I've decided." She pointed to some students, asking them to either train more or leave the class. After this she looked at me straight in the eyes and I knew what was coming.

"Haruno Sakura. You have got an excellent chakra control, the best I've ever seen. Care to explain how you learned to form a chakra shield?"

I could feel all the eyes on me and I was very uncomfortable. After a moment of hesitation I looked at the teacher.

"I've been training to become a medic-nin for six years now."

She only raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Why aren't you in Advanced Healing then?"

I didn't like the look in her eyes. "It was because of my sudden transfer: I couldn't take the test and enter the class." I challenged.

She was smirking smugly now. "Then, why don't you show your healing abilities to the class?" she was mocking me, I knew it.

I said nothing but took a kunai from my pouch; quickly I slid it from my left wrist to my shoulder, slashing the skin without a wince – I heard my classmates hiss and Naruto exclaim a low "Sakura-chan!" as blood fell from my arm to the desk. I knew I was exaggerating, but the old witch had got me irritated and I wanted to teach her a lesson. Soon green chakra appeared under my right hand and I passed it over the injure, leaving the skin unblemished.

I knew Chiyo-sensei was surprised: she shook herself out of it and then asked in a low voice.

"Very good: who taught you?"

I smirked slyly. "Tsunade-sama."

The teacher wasn't the only surprised person in the room, but she also had an angry look on her face. "The Slug Woman? Are you kidding me little girl? Tsunade has only one apprentice and her name is Shizune-"

A knock on the door caught her attention and Chiyo-sensei interrupted herself to say a "Come in."  
I knew too well the woman who entered; black short hair, black eyes and a pig in her arms, Shizune-nee-san smiled at Chiyo-sensei.

"Chiyo-san, the Headmistress would like to have a few words with you."

The teacher smirked and then said. "Of course Shizune-san. But first, I would like to introduce you to a student who says to be Tsunade's apprentice... of course I said that's impossible because she has only one apprentice and that is you—"

Shizune-nee-san looked around the class and saw me waving happily at her.

"Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed, stunning Chiyo-sensei into silence.

"Hello Shizune-nee-san!" I replied, enjoying the look of shock depicted on the Health's teacher's face. Tonton the pig oinked and ran to me, nuzzling my leg as I rubbed its head.

"So you're in Konoha now? That's very good! Tsunade-sama is the new Headmistress of Konohagakure Gakuen, Sarutobi-sama assigned her to it and she's not too happy."

"Too much paperwork, I guess." I said, knowing my mentor's hate for paperwork.

"That's what she says. But we both know she's too lazy." We giggled.

Chiyo-sensei was finally starting to form words, after gaping for a good five minutes. "Shizune-san... that-that means...she...?"

"Ah, Sakura is the student you were telling me about?" Shizune-nee-san smiled at her. "It's not largely known, but she is Tsunade-sama's second apprentice. By the way, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Advanced Healing?" she tilted her head to the side, talking to me.

I shrugged. "Couldn't take the test."

She laughed and waved her hand. "I'll talk with Tsunade-sama and we'll make sure you're transferred to Advanced Healing I."

I grinned widely and hugged the older woman. "Thank you Shizune-nee-san."

"I gotta go." She smiled apologetically. "Chiyo-san, remember to go to the Headmistress. It was good to see you again Sakura-chan!"

I enjoyed the stunned looks my classmates gave me.

§

"That's amazing Sakura-chan!" Ino exclaimed for the tenth time, loud enough for everyone at our table to hear it, and I looked at my bento despairingly.

I mentally huffed, but outwardly just sighed with a weak smile. "Ino-chan, please stop repeating that..."

Ino waved her chopsticks casually and argued "But it's not everyday I find out that my best friend is the apprentice of one of the three legendary Sannin! After all, Tsunade-sama is also our new Headmistress, after Sarutobi-sama had decided that he was too old to continue staying as Konohagakure Gakuen's Headmaster. With the Yondaime as the new Hokage and Tsunade-sama as Headmistress, he can retire in peace."

"I didn't even know she was our Headmistress!" I said, thoughtfully "The last I've heard from her was a week before school started."

"But Sakura-chan..." Hinata interrupted, a bit shyly. "You said you traveled a lot, and I know that to become a medic-nin you must train constantly and study a lot, how could Tsunade-sama follow your progresses?"

I looked at her atonished: it was the longest I've heard her talk, moreover without stuttering!, and by the looks of the faces around me I wasn't the only one.

I coughed a little when I noticed that my friends had reverted their attention to me.

"Well..." I began to explain "...I first met with Tsunade-shishou when I was in Suna – Chiyo-sensei taught there too, but I wasn't in any of her classes – and I stayed there for two years, so Tsunade-shishou had the time to follow me as I learned the basics. Then, we parted ways, but both of us traveled a lot, even if for different motives, and in the end we kept meeting. More over, Tsunade-shishou gave me a lot of books to study – mostly about anatomy and stuff, but also medical jutsu; we kept in contact, so I could ask her about doubts or if I had problems with the jutsu."

"Sorry to interrupt." Tenten said, raising a hand as if we were in class. "I've heard that Tsunade-sama has inhuman strenght: is that true?"

Even the boys looked interested in this: inwardly I was pleased by Sasuke's vaguely admirated look.

"Oh boy, don't I know it!" I laughed. "Yes, that's true. Medic-nin must train a lot in taijutsu, to avoid being hit ya know, because if they're hurt or dead, who heals their teammates? And Tsunade-shishou uses her chakra to increase her strenght. If one day you'll spar with me I'll let you see it." I winked.

Sasuke snickered in amusement and stood up to put away his tray: immediately his fangirls, who didn't dare to disturb him while he was at the table with us, began swarming around him, asking for dates, touching him, trying to kiss him; only because Ami and her friends had stopped behaving like that didn't mean that every other fangirl in the school followed their example, to Sasuke's and my enormous dismay.

I knew that he hated his fangirls, but I couldn't help but feel jealous as a particular bold girl managed to latch herself onto his arm, pushing her breasts against him. I smiled a little when he growled in disgust and showed her off.

In the corner of my eye I saw Ino smirking slyly and I groaned: she'd been pursuing me for a month with the fact that I liked Sasuke and I was getting tired of it. I didn't want Sasuke to think I was just like another fangirl.

As I got to know him better, I realised I really, _really_ liked him: he was aloof, cold and sometimes plainly rude, but he could be gentle too. He was very intelligent and I liked spending time with him, talking about training, jutsu, school, or meaningless matters; I've also realised that deep down he was extremely jealous and envious of his brother, though in a way he adored him.

I've managed to make him tell me more about the Sharingan, and my researches about Dojutsu had procedeed since I've asked Hinata if I could take a look at her clan's scrolls about the Byakugan: unfortunately, Hinata's father had let me see only few scrolls concerning the matter, but I've gained some information.

I felt the presence of someone behind me, also because my friends had stopped eating or talking and were busy goggling at something over my head. I felt something heavy but soft land on my head and I immediately recognized what it was.

"Sakura!" Tsunade-shishou exclaimed with her husky voice, hugging me from behind and nearly suffocating me with her enormous breasts.

"S-s-shishou!" I wheezed out. "C-can't...breatheeee..."

"Ops, sorry Sakura." Tsunade-shishou let me go and I turned around to look at the beautiful woman who was my mentor. She was smiling, ignoring the fact that she was giving a lot of male highschoolers a nose-bleed at the sight of her huge chest (I've always wanted to know if _that_ was real).

"Shishou, I see you're alright." I grinned.

She shrugged and stretched her neck and shoulders. "I wish I hadn't all this paperwork, but I guess it's nice to settle down for a while." Her eyes gleamed. "It's good that you're here, so we can continue our training."

I almost squealed in happiness, but fought the urge to jump up and down at the thought and just bowed in thanks.

Naruto suddenly pouted. "Nee, nee, obaa-chan, why are you greeting only Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto!" roared my mentor and I almost leaped from my seat. "I told you not to call me obaa! I'm not old!"

"You are, shishou, you just don't look like it." I piped up, smirking at the glare she threw me.

"Oh, some extra taijutsu training will be good for you, Sakura." She grinned wickedly.

I knew it, I knew my mentor was a sadic bitch. I pouted.

"As I was saying... Naruto, I'm not old!"

"But Tsunade-obaa-chan!"

"Silence! Tell me Naruto, have you heard from Jiraiya?"

"Eh, Ero-sennin?" Fox boy seemed confused. "He left Konoha two months ago."

"The bastard..." shishou muttered.

"So I guess you two know each other." I stated, very intelligently I must admit.

"Ah!" Naruto grinned "I was the one who went with Ero-sennin to convince obaa-chan to take Sandaime's place as Headmistress."

I looked at my mentor surprised, she huffed but smiled slightly. "The brat can be convincing when he's not screaming in your ear that he wants ramen and he'll become Konoha's best Hokage."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "Ramen is the best food in the world and to become Hokage is my dream!"

"We know that already, dobe." Sasuke snorted. "You've been repeating that since you've been able to talk."

Naruto growled. "At least my goal isn't to become Konoha's moodiest man!"

"Dobe, do you want to die?"

Tsunade-shishou looked at me. "Are they always like this?" she asked, pointing a thumb to the two rivals/best friends.

"Unfortunately yes." I sighed "And they're best friends."

"Feh!" shishou laughed briefly. "They remind me of Jiraiya and Orochimaru."

I shivered at hearing Orochimaru-sama's name, remembering vaguely the snake sannin smiling creepily at my fourteen years old self, saying "Sakura-chan, I like your body..." I shivered.

Tsunade-shishou clapped her hands. "Ah, I was forgetting, Sakura: I've moved you to Advanced Healing I, you will find it fairly easy because we've already covered most of the jutsu last year; however it's not a bad thing to go through them again, and it'll prepare you better for Advanced Healing II next year." She gave me an intense stare. "I really hope you'll stay here for good: you're adult enough to live alone and I would like to have you here in Konoha, where I can train you."

I smiled at her. "My father said we'll be staying here for a long time, and I want to attend Konohagakure University, so I guess I'll remain here."

My mentor nodded and sighed in relief. "Good, very good Sakura. I need a medic of your calibre at my side."

I blushed at the compliment, almost not noticing Sasuke's observing me.

**Fangirling IV – End**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm glad you liked the fact that the fangirls are human too and that they just needed someone to tell where they were wrong... All girls have their "fangirl" moment after all!  
Thanks for all the "Get Better Soon"s – I'm feeling better already (smile). 

A lot of you asked me questions about Itachi and Sasuke, the Uchiha massacre and so on... Everyone's alive, for the sake of the story, but everything will be explained in later chapters. So be patient and keep reading (wink).

_Reviews' Corner_: cookies for everyone!  
**Misslilangel** (I read your review for ch2 after I posted ch3! Thanx for the compliments!), **Akane Naomi, Mittelan, 2supersmart **(who doesn't agree with the Inner fangirl?),** JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, onewingedxangelL** (all will be explained, hehehe!), **Corrupt Blossom, sn1ck3rdD00dl3, Tishni, i.death-chan** (there will be a chapter where will be explained Sasuke's and Itachi's relationship), **Nami-chan and Midori-chan, Sandy, Green Pinguin Queen, 159753 **(you're right! I wasn't thinking of Furuba though), **sasusakufan2357, sakuno101, Arcaina **(she's his girlfriend), **C.A.M.E.O.** (I LOVE ITACHI TOO!!), **SasuSaku4eva18, shinjun9sasusaku** (friends give a hard time when they know your crush, I know...), **NinjaNita, neonkun** (grammatical errors? WHERE??? looks around frantically – is fanatical about mistakes), **bamagirl, Tessa Beth** (I always try to make Sasuke stay IC), **xteenuh102593, sasusaku4life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fangirling**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples.

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: 'I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.'

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER V**

It was another boring lesson with Gai-sensei: I usually liked taijutsu, since I've started getting better at it thanks to Tsunade-shishou – before her I truly sucked - but Gai-sensei trained us uselessly, making us doing things that in no way would help us fighting against real enemies.

Things like "Run 75 laps around the gym!" "Do 500 knee-bends!" and so on.

No actual fighting or shuriken and kunai training. In a word: boring.

Since it was the beginning of summer we were in the field outside the gym, sitting on the ground, lazily watching Gai-sensei and Rock Lee ranting about youth and youthful things; it was a co-ed lesson with III-B, so Neji and Tenten soon had joined us in glaring at the teacher and his young look-alike.

"I'm going to talk to Tsunade-shishou about Gai-sensei's metods of teaching Taijutsu!" I exclaimed in the end, exasperated by the way I was wasting my time.

"Good luck!" Sasuke snorted. "Sarutobi-sama has tried a lot of times to talk to Gai, but well, you can see by yourself the results."

He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black shorts, a knee was bent and supporting his arm: he looked good enough to eat, and I was sure that many girls were pressing their faces against the classrooms' windows to catch a glimpse of the Uchiha prodigy.

My inner fangirl was drooling and suggesting things she would like to do to him; mentally I chased her away and lowered my head, not wanting anyone, other than Ino who was already smirking at me, to know what I felt for Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto called me. I smiled at him, laying down on the ground. "What is it Naruto?"

"You said you stayed in Suna, right?" at my nod he continued. "Were you, by chance, at Sunagakure Gakuen?" at my once again affirmative answer he grinned. "Do you know Sabaku no Gaara?"

My eyes widened and I sit up "Gaara-chan? Of course I know him."

Everyone looked at me, Naruto gaping, Sasuke choking on the water he was drinking.

"Gaara-chan?" Neji snickered. "You call him Gaara-chan?"

I glared at the Hyuuga and sneered. "Yes, what's with you? He is one of my dearest friends." My expression became thoughtful "It's been months since I've heard from him...I wonder what he's doing, together with Temari and Kankuro..."

For once Shikamaru wasn't being lazy. "You know Temari and Kankuro, too?"

"Of course, in Suna everyone knows the Sabaku siblings: they're the Kazekage's offsprings after all. But how do you know them?"

Everyone snickered. "Three years ago..." started Tenten "...it was held here in Konoha a great competition between middle and highschools, a way to measure their power. Every student could partecipate."

I frowned, not having heard of anything like that, and wondered where had I been three years before... ah! I had been training with Tsunade-sama for most of the school year in Otogakure, traveling with her searching for plants and new medical jutsu. It was around that time that I've met Orochimaru-sama, who was the leader of Otogakure; his assistant was a young medic-nin called Kabuto. Kabuto-san was strange, a bit sadic, but nice after all, he and I had trained together a lot.

"I guess Gaara-chan and his siblings attended the event." I said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, but Naruto elbowed him. "Gaara was having some issues-" "What!?" I interrupted him, worried. "He never wrote anything about this in his letters to me!"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe he didn't want you to worry... oh, well, he got some issues with power, affection and so on. He nearly killed teme."

I gasped horrified.

"**He. Did. **_**What**_" I screeched. Oh, Gaara-chan would be getting it... My male best friend had almost killed my crush... there was something wrong with this picture.

The others covered their ears and glared at me, but I was too caught up in the revelation to care.

"Yes, but don't worry, I saved Sasuke!!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "And I helped Gaara get over his issues."

I raised an eyebrow and sighed as our group started once again to watch emotionlessly Gai-sensei and Lee.

We were startled from our apathy by a loud yell, even louder than Naruto's, and that is saying much...

"OI CHILDREN, HERE IT COMES THE GREAT FROG SANNIN, THE BEST SHINOBI AROUND, THE MAN DESIRED BY ALL WOMEN AND ENVIED BY ALL MEN!"

I sweatdropped.

White long hair? Check.

Obsolete style of clothes? Check.

Frog? Check.

Stupid Gai-like pose? Check.

Stupid grin meant to attract women? Check

Loud voice proclaming absurdities? Check.

Yep, that was Jiraiya-sama all right.

"YOSH, Jiraiya-sama, it's an honour to have you during our lesson!" exclaimed Gai-sensei, saluting the older ninja. I exchanged a look with Ino as we stood up.

"Hey young Gai! It's been a long time!"

This Taijutsu lesson had gotten even weirder: I was losing hope of ever learning something... and I had the feeling I was going to get harassed, with Jiraiya-sama around. Great. Perfect. Peachy. Welcome to the jungle. Can you feel the sarcasm?

Suddenly Naruto stood up, pointing a finger to Jiraiya-sama. "ERO-SENNIN! What are you doing here?"

Oh, yes; I was forgetting that he knew Jiraiya-sama – Naruto was his sort of apprentice. How can someone be a sort of apprentice, I wonder...

"Oi, Naruto! I've heard that Tsunade is the new Headmistress so I've decided to visit her."

I knew it. Pervert, probably trying once again to get into her pants. Decided to visite her my (cute) ass. I cringed when Jiraiya-sama's eyes moved to me and they widened.

"Oooooh, look who's here." He grinned and I could almost _hear_ the thoughts running through his head. He appeared before me in a cloud of smoke. "Hello Sakura-chan." He smirked, trying to be charming.

"Jiraiya-sama." I said flatly.

"What? Ero-sennin, you know Sakura-chan?" gasped Naruto. I could swore I saw Sasuke's eyes narrow; yeeees, in my dreams... but what nice dreams!

"Of course I know her, Naruto-baka!" the sannin glared at him and then grinned at me. "Of course I know Tsunade's beautiful apprentice. You've gotten even more gorgeous since the last time I've seen you."

"I'm flattered." I stated in a tone that said otherwise, my hands on my hips.

Suddenty two hands were groping my breasts and Jiraiya had this hentai look on his face. "My, my, they've gotten bigger, don't you think Sakura-chan?"

A vein popped on my forehead as I pulled my right arm back to punch the pervert right on the face with the super strenght shishou taught me: he never saw it coming, he was already flying to outer space. I was red-faced and huffing like a bull.

"That-that-**THAT DAMN PERVERTED BASTARD!!!!**" I screamed, outraged and feeling violated in the body; I crossed my arms on my chest to hide my poor breasts.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were gaping, embarassed; Rock Lee was yelling something about "Not being able to protect my flower from the evil clutches of a pervert"; Neji and Shikamaru were shocked (maybe); Naruto and Sasuke had paled unhealthily and their fists were clenched.

Jiraiya-sama appeared before me once again, but I put some good space between us; he was massaging his swolled cheek and he spat out a broken tooth. But he was grinning. Maybe he was a masochist, after getting beaten up all those time by Tsunade-shishou.

"Wow, that hurt Sakura-chan! You still have your mean right hook!"

Suddenly my knights in shining armours, that is Sasuke and Naruto, were behind him, a dark aura around both of them.

"Ne, Ero-sennin, what were you thinking, touching Sakura-chan like that?"

"Maybe we should teach him a lesson, don't you think Naruto?" grinned Sasuke wickedly, cracking his knuckles.

They smirked at each other and advanced the now scared sannin. "Now, now, boys..." Jiraiya-sama was trying to placate them "...can we talk about it?"

I was too delighted that Sasuke was protecting me to care about Jiraiya-sama's fate: my inner fangirl squealed and jumped up and down.

But the madness had just begun...

"How the mighty has fallen... don't you think, Jiraiya?"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere: it was husky and low, but everyone could hear it, and I felt like spiders had began crawling over my back. I started sweating as I realised that the voice was coming from behind me.

I turned around and groaned: oh Kami, why didn't I just run away?

Orochimaru-sama smiled creepily at me and I was just I looked horrified. "Hello Sakura-chan."

What was going on with old men calling me Sakura-chan? Damn it.

"Hey, homo-man!" Naruto yelled. "Stay away from Sakura-chan!" What? Naruto knew Orochimaru-sama too?

"Oh, Naruto-kun... and Sasuke-kun." I was sure the snake's eyes held lust when he said Sasuke's name. Ew, gross!

"Orochimaru, what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke said angrily.

"Now, Sasuke-kun, that's not the way to talk to your mentor..." Orochimaru-sama tsk-ed and shook his index finger. What? He was Sasuke's teacher? I shot the Uchiha a quizzical look as he got closer and he shrugged.

"It's not like I chose him." He said to me. "He was the one who insisted to train me when I was 12." We shared a meaningful look: everyone knew Orochimaru-sama liked little boys... The Sannin were surely some fucked up people.

Tsunade-shishou was a gambling and sake addict.

Jiraiya-sama was a hopeless pervert.

Orochimaru-sama was a perverted pedophile.

I recoiled when I felt long cold fingers caress my sides: this time I was sure the Sharingan appeared in Sasuke's eyes and I felt my inner fangirl swoon at this protective side of Sasuke.

Orochimaru-sama was looking at me critically, "Mh, Jiraiya-baka is right, you've grown up since the last time we've seen each other, Sakura-chan..." he smirked lecherously "...so, have you thought about my offer to become my private model?"

Last time he proposed this 'offer' to me I kicked him straight in the balls, actually surprised that he had them: this time, though, I didn't have to - someone had beaten me to it, and Orochimaru-sama was already flying 100 meters away from me.

Who needed Jack Sparrow? Uchiha Sasuke was my new hero!

"You're disgusting." Sasuke spat out, his hand still clenched in a fist.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, I've never seen you jealous." Orochimaru-sama smirked, sporting a bruised cheek like Jiraiya-sama. "Sakura-chan sure is cute, isn't she?"

Was he mocking me? And what did he mean about Sasuke being jealous? Was he really? Ok, I knew I had gone crazy, I was listening to what **Orochimaru-sama** was saying! But my heart skipped a beat all the same.

"That's not it, you pervert!" Sasuke spluttered, his cheeks just a tiny bit red. "She's my friend, I'm defending her!"

'_Aw, he cares!!! __**UCHIHA SASUKE CARES ABOUT ME!!**__'_ I couldn't help but shout inside my head, unbelievably moved by all this. He was so cute, blushing – was it wrong to want to kiss him right there? Awww, I would have given everything to see a photo of him as a little child, he must have been soooo cute!

I got all warm and fuzzy inside at the thought that he wanted to defend me.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!?" roared a voice behind me. I turned around to see Tsunade-shishou with her face flushed.

"Tsunade-hime!" the two perverts exclaimed, standing up and smiling creepily.

"Tsunade-shishou, how can you stand them?" I whispered to my mentor. She rolled her eyes and murmured "I've known them since we where 12. I know how to control them, they're my bitches."

I knew there was a reason why I admired Tsunade-shishou.

She analysed Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru-sama - or better, their swollen cheeks - then looked at me "Which one did you punch? Or did you punch them both?"

"Only Jiraiya-sama. Orochimaru-sama was hit by Sasuke." She raised an eyebrow and smirked at the indifferent-looking Uchiha. "Good work, Uchiha." He seemed surprised but smirked and nodded in return.

"Now, why did you it?" Tsunade-shishou

"Jiraiya-sama touched me and Orochimaru-sama asked me to become his 'personal model'." I aswered dripping sarcasm from every pore.

She frowned, then went to punch her two companions, maybe for good measure. "When will you stop harassing my student, you bastards??" she shouted, kicking them.

"S-o—rry— Hime-sama!!!" they cried. It was funny watching two grown men crying like children, but it was also quite disturbing.

Jiraiya-sama escaped Tsunade-shishou's wrath and then grinned at her. "Hey, now that I think of it, our apprentices are all here, right?"

My mentor stopped kicking Orochimaru-sama in the abdomen (he was curled around himself on the ground) and watched him through narrowing eyes. "Yes. So what?"

"Why don't we let them fight against each other? We'll see who's the best teacher!"

My eyes widened: fight Naruto and Sasuke? I could do it, but I've seen Sasuke move and he was very fast, not to mention he had his Sharingan. Naruto on the other hand was extremely powerful and seemed to have unlimitated charkra reserves. My job was to heal and other than my inhuman strenght I didn't have many offensive jutsu: sure, I could use medical techniques to hurt and paralyse, just like Kabuto-san had taught me, but I wasn't sure I could take both Naruto and Sasuke.

Tsunade-shishou looked unconvinced just like me. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why, are you scared, Tsunade-hime?" Orochimaru-sama taunted, after he'd managed to get up.

"Of course not!" she snapped back: please, shishou, don't fall in their trap...

"Why don't we ask them?" Jiraiya suggested. For once I agreed with the pervert.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Sakura?" Tsunade-shishou asked looking at us. I shrugged, not really wanting to give a clear answer.

Naruto instead said loudly "Of course I wouldn't mind fighting the teme, but I don't want to hurt Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke snorted. "I agree with the dobe: I can fight him, but I don't think Sakura can stand against us."

What.

_W-H-A-T had he just said?_

_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?????????????????????**_

My inner fangirl was squished and instead I had to suppress all the murderous thoughts that were running through my head: ok, forget my crush, I was back to call him 'the Jerk'!!!

I growled, taking out my black gloves and putting them on: I concentrated my chakra on my fist, pulled back, and punched the ground. **Hard**.

Sasuke and Naruto moved away as some cracks originating from the hole I created reached them: I had destroyed half of the field, but I was too angry to care. I could hear a low "Wow" come from behind me.

Tsunade-shishou smiled smugly at Sasuke and Naruto. "Don't understimate my apprentice."

I grinned ferally: they had given me all the determination I needed to fight them at my best. "Yes, you better don't understimate me, or I'll break all your bones, heal them and broke them _again_. Don't think of me as weak."

They nodded numbly, eyes widen open, looking quite atonished.

Mmph. They deserved that: I hated when someone called me weak – I had some serious issues, I know.

"Then, I'm not going easy on you." Sasuke smirked, stretching his shoulders.

"We'll give our best!" exclaimed Naruto, grinning.

"That's what I ask and I'll do the same." I said, my hair already tied in a ponytail.

I was ready.

**Fangirling V – End**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, finally many of your questions have been answered (smile). Hope you liked this chapter too.  
Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was busy writing last part of the "Alive" series. I started writing chapter 9 of Fangirling and probably this story won't be only 10 chapters, but more.

One more thing: **SPREAD THE SASUSAKU LOVE!** There are more and more people who are abandoning this pairing and it makes me feel truly sad.

_Reviews' Corner: _I am awed by your compliments, I do love everyone of you! I'm glad you like my humble story, I write to please you.

**Ohwhatsherface, megan, Tishni** (yes, I'm Italian),** the tomato, music2miEars18, jjayno1, shina desu, Arcaina, Beauty of Nature, 2supersmart, c a n d y . h e l l, HPBabe91, DazzledEyes, SasuxSakufan, NinjaNita** (yes, that was Itachi)**, Michelle, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, sakuno101, Copkid, sasusakufan2357, onewingedxangeL, eleanaleone, SasukexXxSakura, sakusasuhinanaruchan, OblivionRose, C.A.M.E.O., xteenuh102593, gladdecease **(I feel very flattered by your review! Thanx), **Misunderstood kunoichi, sasusakulover, flamie, kirei na yukki, Odat** (I'm flattered you said I'm addictive!), **luv hate it, nickygirl, Lt. RaIQ of the Boondock Mafia, rizeleth, 'uniquegirl', onyxXeyes, misslilangel, saltedsugar** (thanx!)**, cartel lover.**

**ocgirl2000**: SasuSaku is the main pairing, but the others will have some space too, don't worry. There will be some Shika/Ino and Naru/Hina, and few Neji/Ten.

**i.death-chan**: generally people have different chakra colors, but since colors are limited, there will be people with the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fangirling**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples.

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: 'I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.'

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER VI**

We were in a triangle, facing each other.

I felt slightly nervous, also because I didn't want to seriously injure Sasuke or Naruto, but I took a deep breath and remembered that they were going to give their best and I should do the same. I crouched low, wanting for one of them to begin: I was surely better at defending, since as a medic-nin my combat training consisted mainly in taijutsu skills to evade enemy attacks.

Never the patient one, Naruto started forming seals. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" he shouted and I was surprised he was able of using a jutsu of Jonin level; immediately eight Naruto grinned and while four attacked Sasuke, the others started running towards me.

I wouldn't have imagined Naruto to think something so clever: creating clones, he was able to fight with Sasuke and me simultaneously – of course if Sasuke with his Sharingan didn't find the real body.

I avoided a kick from a clone, a punch from another, and took out a kunai, slashing through them in one move: they puffed out, but I found myself surrounded by more copies.

I shot a look at Sasuke and felt anger fill my body: he and Naruto were fighting, _alone_. Naruto had sent his clones after me, probably because he didn't want to hurt me. What was hurting me was the fact they throught me too weak to fight them.

I was angry and felt betrayed: they were going to get it, mark my words.

I finished the clones without much thought and stomped between Naruto and Sasuke just as they were running to each other, the first with a blue ball in a hand, the second with energy crackling around his own hand; their eyes widened, but I knew they couldn't stop – I would have to do it for them.

Before they could it me, I grasped their wrists and using my strenght to launch thew far away; Naruto screamed and hit the ground messily, instead Sasuke cursed and landed elegantly.

"Don't you dare!" I roared "Don't you dare ignore me! I'm not as weak as you think I am!" Tears of rage almost clouded my eyes, but I fought them back.

My gaze locked on Naruto's: he must have seen something inside my eyes, because his own widened and then he lowered his head.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." He said lowly, calmly. I knew he was finally taking me seriously. "It was wrong of me." He stood up and grinned "Here I come."

He was much faster than I expected, because he suddenly was in front of me: I stopped his punch with my hand and he seemed taken aback. We both felt Sasuke coming at us from behind and we separated as a fuuma shuriken almost took our heads off.

I took a good look at him and his eyes were red: good, he was taking _both_ of us seriously.

Green chakra enveloped my hands and I raised them, analysing the situation: Naruto's jutsu were more powerful, while Sasuke was faster and his Sharingan could dispel my genjutsu and anticipate my moves – I needed to take him out first because he was the most dangerous for me.

I started thinking of a plan while blocking Naruto's kick with an arm and jumping to avoid Sasuke's leg; then Sasuke formed some seals and shouted "_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!_", spitting flames from his mouth. I noticed too late the shurikens hidden in the fire and cursed as some of them met their mark, while Naruto was hit by the majority, but that didn't seem to distract him.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!_" shouted once again Sasuke, emitting this time a giant fireball. I smirked, as I realised he was unintentionally giving me the chance to put my plan in action.

My fingers formed the _hebi_ seal and I disappeared before the fireball could actually burn me – Naruto wasn't as fast but he managed to escape, though not unscathed.

The guys seemed distracted by my disappearence; from what I could see, while I was _underground_, Sasuke looked quite distressed... was he feeling guilty? Aw, he cared! But well, it wasn't time to get distracted too, I had a mission...

Sasuke looked down, but it was too late – I had already shot out from underground, gripped his ankles and snapped his tendons with my chakra so he couldn't move. As he fell he yelled "_Chidori_!" and I gripped my arm in pain after he hit it with some kind of electric jutsu.

For a moment I couldn't move from the agony, but I repelled the electricy; my right forearm was burned horribly, but I had Naruto to worry about. I wanted to trap him into a genjutsu, but I needed to make contact with his eyes, even if only for a second... He was running at me, the same blue sphere he had been attacking Sasuke with in his hand.

I started to move away, my hands quickly forming seals and when I locked eyes with Naruto I smirked, completing the genjutsu with the _hebi_ seal: he stopped running and his gaze became blank as he stared at nothing.

I relaxed and moved to heal my arm when I heard Sasuke yell, "It's a genjutsu, dobe! Get out of it!"

I snapped my head towards the Uchiha and saw him on his knees, Sharingan activated: Naruto's eyes cleared and he positioned his fingers in the _o-hitsuji_ seal, shouting "_Kai_!" and freeing himself from my genjutsu. I cursed: I had understimated them and I needed time to heal my burned forearm, not to mention that I'd be using a considerable amount of chakra.

With the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke slam a hand on the ground, yelling "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_". That was a jutsu I knew well and I observed curiously which animal the Uchiha had made a pact with: as I should have assumed, being Orochimaru-sama's student, it was a snake. Quite cleverly, he used the snake to move, now that his legs were paralyses by my attack – that particular specimen was quite big and Sasuke was crouched on his knees on its head.

I saw Naruto bit his thumb and when I realised what he was going to do, I did the same. We both called "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" as we slammed our hands on the ground.

As the smoke disperded, a rough, inhuman voice echoed in the now destroyed field: "Whoa, looks who's there – Manten and Katsuko, it's been a long time." The animal who had talked was a toad and Naruto was sitting onto his head; he wasn't exacty huge, but was bigger than a human.

I noticed that Tsunade-shishou, Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru-sama had smirks on their face, and I knew that Sasuke, Naruto and I were grinning too: the fight had gotten even more exciting.

"Gamajinta, Manten." Katsuko, my slug, greeted them gently: all slugs were extremely polite. That couldn't be said for snakes.

"Let'sss get thissss thing done." Hissed Manten. "Sasssuke-sssama, why did you call me for sssuch a pointlessss thing?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and then shook his head. "Don't tell me you haven't been waiting for a chance of revenge on Gamajinta."

"Bah, like that snake could hurt me!" Naruto's toad snorted. "Yeah, right! I won't let you win Sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto.

I rolled my eyes at their behaviour – not to mention that my arm hurt like hell and I had managed to heal only the most serious burns and part of my skin was still an angry red - and I interrupted them, annoyed. "Are you going to continue with this childish banter or could we have some fighting done?"

Naruto blushed embarassed, then raised his fist: "You're right Sakura-chan! Let's go Gamajinta!" "Oss, Naruto-sama!"

Sasuke snorted and then whispered something to Manten; said snake lifted his eyes to the boy on his head and he seemed to be smirking. "Why, Sassssuke-ssssama, do you like the cherry girl?" I immediately tensed and perked my ears to listen better. Sasuke spluttered and then spat out "No, I just wanted to remember you that this a friendly match, so don't injure anyone seriously!"

"Sssure, Sassssuke-ssama." Manten didn't seem convinced, but nodded all the same.

"Well, if you are done... Katsuko!" I shouted, tired of waiting and wanting to finally finish this fight. "Yes Sakura-sama: _Zesshi Nensan!_" acid sprouted from Katsuko's mouth and both Manten and Gamajinta had to move away to avoid being hit; the acid corroded the ground and both boys shivered.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, as he stumbled on his toad's head. "You're serious!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We said we'd be, dobe. Manten, you know what to do." "Of courssse Sasssuke-sssama." The reptile said, opening his mouth: Sasuke jumped, a bit awkwardly since he couldn't use well his legs, inside and the snake snapped his fangs close, before digging a hole in the ground with his head and hiding underground, much like I had done before hurting Sasuke.

I watched around us, trying to locate the spot where he would come out: the tail sprouted from the ground in front of Naruto but Gamajinta managed to block it.

"Sakura-sama!" Katsuko yelled and I looked behind me, only to see Manten's mouth open and Sasuke grinning smugly on his head: the snake coiled around my slug and squeezed. Quickly, I jumped off just before Katsuko did the _Katsuyu Daibunretsu_, the Slug Great Division: I found myself surrounded by a myriad of white little slugs.

"What...?" Sasuke seemed atonished.

While Katsuko reformed, I noticed Naruto and Gamajinta getting ready to launch an attack, "_Katon: Gamayu Endan!_" they said simultaneously, the toad spitting oil, Naruto fire, blanketing a large area in fire – fire dangerously coming closer to Sasuke and me.

I realized too late that there was no water source nearby, so I couldn't use any of the water jutsu I knew: terrified, I knew my only chance to save myself was to create a chakra shield around both Katsuko and me, but that would took out most of my chakra reserves.

There was no time to think: using the _tori_ seal to concentrate faster, quickly I formed a green chakra shield that blocked the flames – it was the first time I used my chakra to cover such a large area for more than a minute, but the fire never seemed to extinguish.

Vaguely I heard Sasuke yell "_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!_" and realised he was using fire against fire.

Finally the fire stopped, but I was exhausted: holding the shield had almost emptied my reserves. I heard a puff and Katsuko vanished; to my surprise and relief so did Gamajinta and Manten. All the summons must have reached their limits.

So, once again, it was just us: Naruto, Sasuke and myself. We looked at each other: we were all panting, with scratches and wounds all over us.

Naruto suddenly smirked. "Hey, this is the last hit."

I nodded: I knew he was right – we only had chakra for one more hit. I prepared my fist and I saw the other two do the same – idly I wondered who was I going to hit.

"If you avoid me I will kill you." I said to them and they both knew I was serious.

"Hn. You aren't a damsel in distress." Sasuke commented and I couldn't help but smirk.

"So, you noticed?" I taunted him, but he only grinned.

After a moment of stillness, we began running towards each other – we met at the center and hit.

In the end, I punched Sasuke, Sasuke punched Naruto and Naruto punched me, in perfect synchronization.

Then all was black.

§

The first thing my eyes saw was the smiling face of my mentor and the blue sky.

"Wonderful job Sakura." Tsunade-shishou said as I felt her healing chakra on my head.

"Ow..." I moaned, standing up slowly, taking a good look at my surroundings: Naruto was awake and was talking to Jiraiya-sama, while Sasuke was still on the ground, out cold. Crouched near him were Orochimaru-sama and to my surprise Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, with a wide smile. "That was the best fight EVER! We must do it again!" I watched him completely lost: where did he find that energy? Then I turned my head to where Sasuke laid.

"Shishou, I have to heal him. I was the one who injured him."

"Have you got enough chakra?" I searched into my pocket and took out a soldier's pill, which I hadn't wanted to use in the battle, and ingested it quickly. Soon I felt most of my energy return.

"Now I have."

"Ok: I'll go see Naruto-baka."

With her help I stood up on unsteady legs, but Ino was already at my side. I smiled gratefully at her, when she let my weight lay on her. Supported by her I reached Sasuke, shooing Orochimaru-sama and Kakashi-sensei away.

I kneeled next to him and decided it was best to revive him first: I put my hand on his forehead and sent the healing chakra into his brain. His mouth was in a tight line and I couldn't but notice guiltly his swollen cheek. His beautiful dark eyes opened slowly and they focused on my face; then he groaned.

"How are you feeling?" I asked simpathetically.

"Headache." He muttered. With a sigh, I kept sending chakra into his brain, trying to alleviate the pain.

"Now it's better." Sasuke said after a few minutes.

"I'll heal your ankles." I moved slightly, to be able to reach his feet.

"That was a dirty move." He complained.

"Trying to electrocute my arm off was too." I replied cooly. "Moreover, all's fair in love and war." _'Waa, why did I say that! All's fair in __**LOVE**__ and in war? Damn it...'_

He said just "Hn." but I hoped it meant 'Yes, you're right.'

After I healed his tendons, I looked at him in the face; he was touching his cheek slightly and cringed obviously at the pain, then he frowned at me. "Ehm, sorry for that." I muttered embarassed.

"Damn it, Jiraiya is right, you've got a mean right hook." Sasuke said, but his frown melted in a grin.

I blushed, but moved my hand to his cheek: I cupped it gently, my chakra healing the swell. After I finished I let my hand linger there for a moment, wondering how many occasions I'd have to touch him like that. Then, realising what I was doing, I moved back.

"There, all done." I said with a small smile.

"That was one hell of fight!" I heard from behind me: Jiraiya-sama, Naruto and Tsunade-shishou were walking towards us. With Ino's help I stood up: my mentor looked at me critically, moving her hand to my throat and then to my forehead.

"You're alright." She stated, relief evident in her voice. "You just need some rest."

"Good work, you three." Orochimaru-sama said. "It was an exciting battle."

"It's a pity none of you won." Jiraiya-sama commented, but shishou rolled her eyes. "It was brutal - it's a good thing you didn't end up with injures worse that these. But I'm proud of you: you'll be great Konohagakure shinobi."

It was rare for my mentor to praise someone, so I looked at her surprised but happy.

"I would have never thought that you were this strong, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned at me.

"I told you not to understimate me." I replied with a smile.

"Tsk, dobe, she didn't punch you." Sasuke said, standing up in a wobbly way, massaging his now healed cheek.

Tsunade-shishou watched us and then crossed her arms. "I guess that today school is over for you: go home and get a good rest." Then she looked around us critically and murmured "We'll have to tidy up the field..."

I nodded, happy to go back home: all I wanted to do was take a bath and sleep. Ino helped me back to the changing room, but then I told her I was able to walk by myself: she looked dubious, but then let me go, also because she hadn't been excused from school. I changed back into my uniform and refreshened a bit.

Outside of the changing room were Naruto and Sasuke, both already in uniform. "Sakura-chan!" the blond waved.

I smiled at them. "It was nice of you to wait for me." They just shrugged, but I couldn't be irritated at them, after what we had gone through.

"Ne, Ne, Sakura-chan, I had so much fun! We really should fight together again, the three of us." I giggled at Naruto's behaviour, but I realised that I had fun too and they had been quite challenging too.

I felt a bond was forming between the three of us; may it be because we sat next to each other in class, or maybe because we were the Legendary Sannin's apprentices, or even because of the fight – but I knew there was something between us.

I took both their hands, taking them with me as I started to run into the hallway.

"Come on." I laughed. "I really wanna go home and relax!"

Naruto laughed with me and Sasuke snorted in amusement, but they followed me, our hands still linked.

**Fangirling VI – End**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hate fighting scenes, I completely lack originality... They're so hard to write! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
For those of you who read 'Anthology' too... I'm not going to abandon it! I have some ideas I have yet to write down (wink). 

_Reviews' Corner:_

**2supersmart, acechi-anghel **(glad you like the story _this_ much - smile), **Irina, ohwhatsherface, Odat, kirei na yukki, luv hate it, obsessivetwilightfan, writer4ever14, High Rhulain, Arcaina, les-liaisons-dangereuses, cartel lover, Kohonaninja93, silver ice, 2hott4u, Sakusaku 3, DazzledEyes **(it's very cool!), **Akane Naomi, SakuraUchiha14, onewingedxangeL, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, NinjaNita, PrincessKunoichi, Tempy, sasusakufan2357, misslilangel, nickygirl, OblivionRose, Kelayy Babayy** (the Sand Siblings will be here)**, i.death-chan **(toads I think...)**, xteenuh, C.A.M.E.O., c a n d y . h e l l, MichelleLikesStories** (oh, dunno...ahahah!)**, Shellyness, Irishgirl, sakusasuhinanaruchan, jjayno1, LittlePinkDevil, ohcynthia, MaximumRide0110, TentenNejiSasukefan101, sakura725, Maye Uchiha, Queen-Cocaine.**

**MelanieELWarten: **oh, that's a difficult question! Italy is full of beaches! Really, you can anywhere on the coast! Tuscany, Emilia-Romagna, Venice's surroundings, Sardinia, Sicily, the South especially has beautiful beaches and a clear and wonderful sea. Best ice-creams and restaurants? You eat wonderfully EVERYWHERE in Italy! Ahahahah, really I'm not kidding, it's very difficult to find a place where you eat badly here, ice-creams are found everywhere and usually they're quite good. Every single city and town is full of restaurants and gelaterie (places where you get ice-creams).


	7. Chapter 7

**Fangirling**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples.

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: 'I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.'

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER VII**

Naruto waved at us as he sped away on his Kawasaki ZX-6R Ninja, so it was only Sasuke and me. Though I'd have loved to spend time with the Uchiha, I was exhausted from our battle and really, really wanted a bath and my bed.

"See you tomorrow then, Sasuke." I said, hiding a yawn behind my hand. My home was twenty minutes away from the school, walking, and I always enjoyed it, especially because I loved to listen to music while walking. I was just beginning to take out my i-pod from the bag, when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"I can give you a ride home, if you want." Sasuke said quietly.

"Oh..." I was speechless: what must a girl do when her secret crush offers to take her home? Say yes? Be polite and refuse? "Thank you, but I don't think—"

I was interrupted by Sasuke dragging me towards a beautiful black Ferrari: I was stunned by this. "Wha—Wait! Sasu—What?" I tried to interrogate him.

"I'm taking you home." He said matter-of-factly.

I suddenly found myself in the passenger seat of the Ferrari, next to Sasuke, who was exiting the school's parking lot.

"Which way?" he asked me. I vaguely wondered how was he able to drive when I ached all over, then after a moment of stunned silence I answered. "Left."

We stayed for a few moments in a comfortable silence, then I had to ask. "Why did you chose to buy a Ferrari?"

His eyes widened and he looked surprised; then he started to chuckle. "You really ask the weirdest questions... My future sister-in-law is Italian and her uncle is in the Ferrari business, so this is my brother's and her gift for my seventeen birthday."

I was suddenly envious: I wished someone would give me a Ferrari.

"Lucky you." I said. "We have only one car and dad needs it." I sighed. "Now turn right."  
I continued giving him directions until we arrived in front of my house.

I exited the car and went to the driver's side: I smiled at Sasuke and winked. "Thank you- you saved me from a twenty minutes walk. Even if you didn't need to do it."

He smirked. "I wanted to. See you tomorrow Sakura."

He drove off and I continued to stand there like an idiot: but I couldn't stop the blush that covered my cheeks.

Damn, I had it bad for him.

I entered home, eager to soak in warm water: I took off my shoes, walking in my socks on the tatami. "Tadaima!" I exclaimed loudly, so my mother would understand I was back home.

"Sakura?" my mom's voice came from the kitchen. "Why are you home so early?" I entered the kitchen and my mom gasped at my appearence. "What happened to you?!?"

I smiled widely. "Oh, mom, it was great! Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru-sama came to school today, and I found out that Naruto and Sasuke are their apprentices – so they decided to make us fight. Mom, it was really exciting!" I described the battle in excited tones, even if I could see my mother's worried expression.

"You really love the life of a shinobi." She stated at the end.

"Yes, I do."

She sighed. "I guess I'll have to worry about you 'till I die."

"Oh mom!" I exclaimed, then hugged her. "Don't worry about me, I want to become a medic-nin, so I'll probably spend most of my time at the hospital."

"Let's hope so." She rolled her eyes. Then she smirked slyly.

"So tell me..." she started, in THAT tone, the tone she used when she wanted to meddle in my business. "Who was that dark, young man who drove you home in that expensive black car?"

I groaned.

"You saw that?" mom grinned and pointed to the kitchen window, from which there was a great view of the front of the house.

"Answer. **Now**." I hated that tone.

"That was Sasuke." I mumbled.

"Uchiha Sasuke? From what I could see he's really handsome..." oh no, I knew what she was thinking: matchmaking!

"Okaa-san, stop it here. Sasuke is my friend, he's a lot of fangirls at school and he hates them, he hates that kind of attention, so don't continue."

She looked disappointed, but seemed to understand. Next she looked at me with her '_mother'_ expression.  
"But Sakura... do you like him?"

I sighed, knowing she would extract the answer one way or another. "I like him, I really like him a lot: but I treasure our friendship more, and I don't want to ruin it. So please mom, don't start..."

"If this is what you really wish..."

"Yes, mom, this is what I really wish. And now I wish also for a bath, I'm going to clean up and rest."

"Ok, honey."

While I was in the bath tub, the hot water soothing my muscles and relaxing my nerves, I couldn't help but feel giddy at the fact that Sasuke had actually **wanted** to take me home...

§

"Oh my flower, your beauty outshines the sun, I'm blinded by your elegance and your youthfulness, my love grows more every day..."

I groaned as Lee continued to proclaim his love for me at the entire school during lunch time: I saw Neji whisper to Tenten "_Youthfulness_?", to which she replied with a sigh and a shrug.

"Lee... please..." I pleaded the Gai look-alike.

"Fear not, my Sakura-hime! I will protect you always!"

I yielded: he was too much for me.

"Lee, you're embarassing yourself and Sakura-chan! Stop it immediately!" Naruto, dear Naruto, shouted.

"There are people who want to eat in peace!" snapped Sasuke, irritatedly chewing his tomatoes – I swear the guy is addicted to tomatoes.

Fortunately for me, Naruto and Sasuke had started sitting at my sides, so that Lee couldn't sit next to me and try to kiss me like the first time I've met him. They were my knights in shining armours: when I told them this, they had looked at each other before Naruto had started grinning and Sasuke had shrugged – but they continued to protect me from Lee or occasionally from Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru-sama (well, actually Sasuke needed to defend himself from Orochimaru too).

When lunch was over, I said my goodbyes and set out to Advanced Healing: I was humming quietly under my breath, smiling slightly. A whistling sound made me stop and I backed away just in time to avoid a kunai thrown where my head had been a few seconds before.

"Mh, you're good as they say."

I turned my head to see a red-haired girl leaning against the windows of the hallway: beside her there were three other girls watching me in distaste.

"Go, I'll take care of her." The red-head said and her followers nodded, before walking away. She stood up from the window and started walking towards me in a cat-walk she probably used to seduce boys. "Well, well." She smirked. "Now we're alone."

I didn't like the look in her eyes. "Who are you? What do you want?" I put a hand on my hip, while with the other I was holding my books.

"Karin Iiragashi, class II-A." She said calmly. She got closer to me and took off her glasses. "Now, don't you think you've been spending too much time with Sasuke?"

I rolled my eyes: I should have known it—a FANGIRL! What was different about her was the fact that she called him 'Sasuke' and not 'Sasuke-kun' like every other fangirl.

"He's my friend." I replied dryly.

"I think he's more than that: you are always together, he protects you..." she seemed to examine me. "What does he sees in you?"

I really was tired of all this: since I've had befriended Sasuke, fangirls would corner me and start asking questions about whatever relationship there was between us. I had reached the breaking point.

"Maybe he likes the fact that I'm not always trying to ask him for dates! That I actually talk to him like he's another human being, not the Uchiha pretty boy! Maybe he likes to stay with me because I treat him as a friend!"

The Karin girl frowned. "There's no need to yell!" she said, annoyed. "But why would he spend time with you, when he has _me_? I follow him everywhere... once I saw him taking his shirt off – I wanted to do it with my teeth..."

I saw red: my hand moved without my consent and I slapped her; she stumbled and almost fell on the ground, before regaining her balance.

"You bitch, that hurt!" she cried out, covering her bruised cheek.

"I AM REALLY TIRED OF YOU FANGIRLS ASKING ME ALWAYS THE SAME QUESTIONS!" I exploded, too angry to care about the fact that I was shouting at school. "'_WHY ARE YOU AND SASUKE-KUN ALWAYS TOGETHER?' 'WHY DOES HE SPEND TIME WITH YOU?' 'WHAT DOES HE SEE IN YOU?'_ STOP IT! **I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!**"

I started digging my forefinger in Karin's shoulder, pushing her back: I was on a roll. "Why don't you go ask him directly? Why don't you use your head? Will you STOP TREATING HIM LIKE HE'S A **TROPHY**? He's a HUMAN BEING, no matter how cold or rude he can be, he has feelings! Start behave like a girl and not a dog panting after a steak! You stalk him? That's pathetic!! If you want him to like you, try to talk to him about something INTELLIGENT, don't start asking him for dates! But I'm wondering, do you even know him? Have you ever tried to get to know him, before deciding he was yours or all that kind of shit? Do you like him only because he's handsome and comes from the Uchiha clan? If you like him only for that, then you're pretty disgusting! Now, **STOP BOTHERING ME**, I HAVE TO GO TO CLASS!"

With that I stomped away, leaving a dazed fangirl staring after me.

§§§§§

The three girls joined Karin, who was still holding her cheek and looking in the direction Sakura had disappeared into.

"Karin!" one cried. "Did she hurt you?"

"I'll kill her, how dared she?" said a second one.

But Karin shook her head and said calmly, "No, don't hurt her."

The first one grinned wickedly. "Oh, I see, you want to hurt her yourself... Payback time, girls!" the other two giggled, hiding their smirks behind their hands.

"No."

The three girls looked at their leader, and the third one tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand, Karin... don't you want to take revenge on her?"

"I'm not interested in that."

"In what then?"

There was a moment of silence, then the red-head announced determinately: "I have something completely different in mind for her!"

§§§§§

I was still huffing like a bull by the time I left Advanced Healing and went back to my class, where I took place in my usual seat between Naruto and Sasuke: my friends looked at me worriedly, but Naruto was the only one brave enough (or crazy enough?) to ask me what happened.

I directed my full glare to the Uchiha, who flinched. "What!?" he snapped.

"Control. Your. Fangirls." I hissed. "Do an announcement or something, whatever you prefer_, I don't care_, but I don't want to answer more questions like 'What kind of relationship there is between you and Sasuke-kun?', get it?"

His stare darkened. "Ignore them."

"That's not an easy thing to do when they corner me while I'm walking to class!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'll think of something."

I nodded, satisfied.

After thirty-five minutes of waiting, Kakashi-sensei finally arrived and Advanced Ninjutsu started: it was the only class we had co-ed with II-C, so Chouji, Shino and Kiba were there too.

"In this first month and half we covered the theoretic knowledge of jutsu we'll be using this year: now it's time to divide you in three-men groups. I made the teams and they will remain the same for the entire year. Team 1..."

I was actually excited at the thought of training in a team: I always trained alone or with Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-nee-san or Kabuto-san, so it was a new experience for me.

"Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto."

"YEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!" Naruto yelled, standing on his chair. "We're together Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto!" I snapped, irritated by the attention he was attracting "Come down!"

"Ah, Sakura-chan!!!" he leaped from his seat to hug me with so much force that I spluttered and lost balance, crashing into Sasuke, so that the three of us fell on the ground in a heap of limbs, the chairs clattering noisily.

"Narutooo--!" I screamed, perfectly aware of Sasuke's body under mine, Naruto's weight pinning us to the ground. Being sandwiched by two boys wasn't my idea of fun.

"Dobe, I'll kill you!" growled Sasuke, and his breath tickled my ear; my inner fangirl almost fainted and I fought the urge of shivering – my back was to his hard-rock chest.

'_Must not drool. Do. __**NOT. **__**Drool**__. Sakura, control yourself, you can't ravage him in front of the entire class. __**DO. NOT. FANGIRL. HIM.**__ Just – don't drool.'_

"Sorry, sorry!" Naruto smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Naruto, are you getting up or what?" I snapped and fox boy complied and helped me stand up, as Sasuke grumbled behind me, standing up too.

Kakashi-sensei looked flatly at the three of us and I smiled apologetically as we sat down, ignoring the glares the fangirls were giving me.

"Ok, now that the circus is over... Team 8: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba."

Kiba let out a whoop and Hinata smiled gently, obviously happy with her team, even if I saw her sneaking glances at Naruto; I looked at Shino to see his reaction, but he was emotionless as usual, he only adjusted his sunglasses on his nose.

And they said that Sasuke was an ice cube... at least he didn't wore sunglasses to cover his (amazing in my opinion) eyes.

"And finally, Team 10: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino."

Ino squealed and hugged her boyfriend, kissing him in front of the entire class, before Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat and she stopped, blushing heavily. Shikamaru's cheeks were red too and he muttered something like, "So troublesome..."

I shook my head at her: I stared briefly at Naruto and Sasuke and smiled widely. I was happy I was in team with them, and I hoped our bond would become even stronger.

**Fangirling VII – End**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm not going to update as fast as usual, because I have an exam on Monday... sigh, my last one for this year! But still, I have to study... 

_Reviews' Corner_: wow, I'm amazed by your support! Thank you so much!

**Ohcynthia, luv hate it, nickygirl, DazzledEyes, Mittelan, OblivionRose, Hidden Sharingan, High Rhulain** (you flatter me – blush), **onewingedxangeL** (you'll see... hehehe), **boy I dare u 2 mess with me, jollyrancher, i.death-chan, writer4ever14, Arcaina** (ehm... for SasuSaku smut you'll have to wait, sorry, but I'm a bit busy ;), **C.A.M.E.O., PrincessKunoichi, SakuraUchiha14, sasusakufan2357, Odat, xteenuh, Tishni, kirei na yukki, eleanaleone, sasusakualways **(Orochimaru's snake is Manda, but this was one of the younger snakes), **NinjaNita, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, MichelleLikesStories, Maye Uchiha, MelanieELWarten, stfuSPARKS, jjayno, love cross to sakura sasuke, Hinatagurl, nondescript** (Naruto's dad will appear, but I don't wanna spoil the plot)**, shika-girl, sakusasuhinanaruchan, misslilangel, SasuxSakufan, Akane Naomi, Haine-chan, jollyrancher6250, Ms. Itachi Uchiha, VeRnAgUaY, M.animaniac, Jester08, ****Kakurine IL, TentenNejiSasukefan101,**** Nadir and Blue Wings, 2hott4u, Dark Shining Light, HPBabe91, Fernstar.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fangirling**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples.

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: 'I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.'

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII**

We were walking to the training grounds in the back of the school; Kakashi, after dividing us in teams, had said- "Now you need to know your teammates' abilities, and for that we'll go to the training grounds so that in groups you will talk to yourselves and maybe also demonstrate some jutsu."

I was chatting with Ino, the rest of our friends following us, when suddenly someone blocked my path: red hair swayed in my vision and I inwardly groaned.

Karin.

But there was something different about her: she was watching me intensely, instead of having that air of superiority she had displayed a few hours previous.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" said Sasuke, walking to our level, his eyes fixed on the red-haired woman in front of us.

"You know her?" I was actually surprised, usually he didn't waste time learning his fangirls' names.

"We were in class together the third year of middle school." He explained and I nodded.

"I'm not here for you Sasuke." Karin glared at him and I was confused: wasn't she a fangirl of his? Shouldn't she be happy that he had acknowledged her? Instead she continued to watch me and I started to feel uneasy… and afraid.

"I'm here for Sakura-sama."

Insert blink here.

What?

Sakura-_**sama**_?

I felt like I was in another dimension. "For me?" I knew my eyes were wide in surprise. "Why?"

She smiled at me (_creepy_…) and walked closer to me; had I imagined the glint in her eyes? Why did I felt like a gazelle before a lioness? I wouldn't have ever admitted it, but she was scaring me: slowly I edged closer to Sasuke and Ino.

Then Karin did something that totally, utterly, absolutely atonished me.

She grasped my shoulders and kissed me.  
_**She**_. _Kissed_. _**Me**_.

I was being kissed by a woman, one I didn't even like: I repressed the urge to gag, but my eyes flew to Ino and Sasuke, whose eyes were of the size of basket balls. Fortunately this wasn't my first kiss – Gaara-nii-chan had been my first kiss: I mean, he had been my crush and then we became friends… we were 11, for Kami's sake!

Finally she broke away and smiled (creepily) at me, hugging me so tight that I had troubles breathing.  
"Sakura-sama, your words opened my mind… You're now my only love…"

"Ehm, I'm flattered Karin, really… but could you let me go?" I asked, red-faced for the lack of air. After she did, I tried to find a way to let her down gently.  
"Karin, I'm truly flattered, but I am… ehm, you know?, straight. I wouldn't mind having you as a friend though." Of course I was trying to be gentle, because I really didn't want to be her friend, but the woman was crazy, I was sure of it.

She seemed disappointed, but then smiled happily. "Okay! We'll start as friends and then…" she looked at me in a way she probably thought was seductive, but instead made my skin crawl, "…I'll make you fall in love with me."

With this last ominous statement, she skipped away.

I looked after her, an expression of disgust frozen on my face. Ino and Sasuke seemed more amused than anything and I glared at them. Our friends behind us laughed, Naruto actually rolling on the ground, and I never felt so mortified.

§

"So, what do we start to talk about?" Naruto asked happily.

"I guess about ourselves." I said thoughtfully.

We were in training ground number 4, a clearing surrounded by trees with targets: Kakashi-sensei had assigned to each team a training ground in which we'll train during every Adv. Ninjutsu lesson.

"I'll start, I'll start!" Naruto started waving his hand around.

"Calm down dobe." Sasuke said boredly.

"Shut up, teme! Ok, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 17 years old, my birthday is the 10th of October, I love ramen and I want to become Hokage!" I giggled at his introduction.

"What about your parents?" I asked, curiously: I've never heard Naruto talk about his family and I wondered why. When his expression faded to grimy sadness I immediately knew I did a huge mistake.

He tried to smile, but failed miserably. "My dad is very busy and hasn't much time for me, often he isn't even home; and my mom..." he hesitated, then flashed a look at Sasuke "...my mother is dead."

Naruto said all this with such modesty and humility, deep sadness and quiet acceptation, that I couldn't contain my tears: he probably felt so lonely at home, and he had always a smile for you. "Oh, Naruto!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck, probably startling him.

"E-eh…ne ne Sakura-chan, don't cry! I don't want to see you sad!" the baka said, patting me awkwardly on the back, trying to comfort me.

"Baka! How can you say that! Of course I'm sad for you!"

"But Sakura-chan, I don't want your pity…"

I glared at him, backing away from the embrace. "Who's saying I'm pitying you? I just feel sad. And I admire you a lot, I wouldn't be able to be so cheerful all the time!" I kissed him on the cheek in a friendly way.

Naruto blushed. "I'm used to it, Sakura-chan… don't worry about me. And now I have so many friends! I'm happy I got to know you." He said, scratching his cheek.

I smiled. "I am too."

"Can we continue then?" came a quiet voice from the side. I turned around to look at Sasuke: he was watching us with a careful blank expression in place – probably he already knew Naruto's life, after knowing him for so long.

"Yes, you're right!" I said cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood. "Now it's my turn! My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm 17 and my birthday is March 28th. I don't have a favorite food, though I adore sushi. My goal is to become the best medic-nin ever. My dad is a surgeon, but he isn't a shinobi, while my mom is a housewife: I traveled a lot because my dad was always offered work from different hospitals."

"Wah, tell me you're going to stay here in Konoha for a long time!" shouted Naruto.

"Baka," Sasuke frowned. "Didn't you hear what she said when she was talking to Tsunade-sama? She's going to stay here for a bit, then she wants to study at Konoha University."

"You heard?" I asked him, surprised that he remembered. He just shrugged.

"Now it's your turn, teme!"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, looking at us, precisely at me: he was a very reserved person, and I realised he wasn't comfortable to tell his life to strangers – actually me, since I was sure that Naruto knew everything about him. I didn't know what to say to make him feel better, so I stayed silent. After a while, he started talking.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, age 17, birthday the 23rd of July. I like tomatoes; my father is the head of the Uchiha clan and of Konohagakure Police, while my mother is a housewife. My goal is to finally defeat a certain man."

I had a hunch about who he was talking about; his brother, Itachi. I didn't knew exactly why Sasuke was envious of him, but this wasn't the right time to ask about it. And I wasn't even sure he was going to answer me.

"Ok, now we should talk about our abilities." I suggested, nervous with the sudden grave atmosphere.

"You're right Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted happily "I'm good at _Kage Bunshin_, my specialities are powerful jutsu, like the _Rasengan_. I heal rapidly and I have a large quantity of chakra."

"Where did you learn a jutsu of Jounin level?" I asked curiously.

"Eh? Which one?"

I smacked my forehead with a hand: I've forgotten I was talking to Naruto. "The _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ is actually a Jounin level jutsu, not widely known to shinobi."

"Wow, you're so smart Sakura-chan..." he murmured awed; I blushed but then looked down sadly.  
"My intelligence was the only thing I had, other than good chakra control." I tried to smile, not wanting to remember the painful days of my childhood. "I was the best of the class."

Naruto and Sasuke probably noticed my change of mood, because they watched me through narrowed eyes, but to my great relief they decided to say nothing.

"Oh well." Naruto shrugged. "I stole the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's library when I was twelve. This is how I learnt _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_."

I was gaping. "Naruto!"  
"What!?"  
"I can't believe you stole the Forbidden Scroll! Why did you do it?"

There was a moment of silence, then he smiled bitterly. "To be recognized."

I stared at him, still and amazed: suddenly I saw raw pain under his cheerful facade and realised that I knew nothing of Naruto, of the real Naruto. He must have suffered a lot in his childhood if he had stolen from the Hokage to be recognized. I wanted to ask explanations but, like with Sasuke, it wasn't the right time and after all, I was still a stranger.

This knowledge hurt.

"W-Well, I have a great chakra control, inhuman strenght and I'm a medic-nin; I'm versed in taijutsu and genjutsu, the first for my medic-nin training, the second is an innate trait. I have a contract with the slugs like Tsunade-shishou."

"Ah!" exclaimed Naruto "You're right! I have a contract with the toads!"

The two of us looked expectantly at Sasuke: he rolled his eyes and gave us a bored glance. As always, he looked too handsome for his own good: sprawled on the ground, a hand behind him supporting his weight, his right arm laying on his bent knee, hypnotic dark eyes, mouth stretched in a frown, messy dark hair brushing his shoulders, he looked like a fallen angel.

And I struggled to keep my crazy inner fangirl under control. **Bitch**.

"I have a particular affinity with fire jutsu, as every Uchiha: I use also _Chidori_, a jutsu that channels a large amount of chakra into my arm, and _Chidori Nagashi_, my own variation of _Chidori_ with energy surrounding my entire body instead of only my hand. Then, of course, I have the Sharingan." And he smirked, opening and closing his eyes to show us his red eyes. "I am also good at taijutsu. My contract is with the snakes."

My mind was in thinking-mode. "So, the _Chidori_ is what you used on me after I snapped you tendons, isn't it?"

He smirked, again. "Right."

"That hurt like hell." I pouted, remembering how long it took me to heal my forearm.

"It wasn't even its full power; I didn't want to tear off your arm."

"Geez, thanks. Who taught you?"

Sasuke grinned. "Kakashi."

I goggled. "Kakashi-sensei? Really? But why?"

"He is my father's friend." He shrugged. "And he trained me when I was younger, before Orochimaru... took an interest in me." He hesitated and said the last part with disgust, while Naruto and myself snickered. "Actually, _Chidori_ is a technique invented by Kakashi when he finished high school and became Jounin."

"He was made Jounin just after he finished high school? That's amazing." I said, awed. I didn't know Kakashi-sensei was this good.

"Hn. Itachi was made ANBU." Sasuke said with disdain and I thought better than to comment, though it was exceptional for someone to be put in ANBU right after graduation.

Up to high school, shinobi were considered Genin, or Academy students in their first years: after graduation, every student was tested by the Elders and the Hokage and so shinobi were divided in ranks, Chuunin, Jounin and ANBU. Chuunin were second level ninja (who were given C-rank and B-rank missions), Jounin first level (for B-rank and A-rank missions) and ANBU were élite used only for A-rank or S-rank missions; D-rank missions were only for Academy students, while highschoolers were usually exonerated because of their studies.

After they were chosen a rank, shinobi could decide to continue their education at the University or to start working already as ninja.

"What do you want to do after graduation?" I asked.

"I want to train to become Hokage." Naruto smirked.

"I want to become an ANBU and enter in the Uchiha Police Force." Sasuke said flatly.

"None of you want to go to the University?" I was surprised: well, not by Naruto, who wasn't really fond of studying, but I thought that at least Sasuke would continue his education.

He shrugged. "If it helps me with my goals..."

Naruto instead frowned disgustely. "No way, Sakura-chan! You know I hate to study! I prefer to fight and face situations basing on my experience."

I realised that made sense, but I was slightly disappointed: we were going to part ways and that didn't make me happy. I sighed and the two seemed to notice my mood, but once again said nothing.

"Team 7!" came a happy voice from the bushes and we saw Kakashi-sensei walk towards us, a folder in his hands. "Time's up, we have to go back to school. I hope you got to know each other better."

I nodded curtly: I did learn something knew about my teammates, but not all that made me happy and I wondered if ignorance would have been better.

"Sakura." Kakashi-sensei looked at me. "The Headmistress wants to see you: she told me while she was yelling at Shizune for hiding her sake's bottles." He was smiling, I was sure.

I rolled my eyes, watching wearily. "I hope it's something serious, and not about the sake..."

"Obaa-chan really loves her sake." Commented flatly Naruto, while Sasuke snickered.

As we walked back to the school, I wondered what Tsunade-shishou would want from me.

**Fangirling VIII – End**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** sorry for the long wait, but I got lazy... and I'm stuck at chapter 10- evil writer's block! I actually know what I want to write, but _I can't get in the mood_, DAMN IT. I also got addicted to Prince Of Tennis – and RyoSaku, so cute! I read the manga and watched all the episodes on youtube and I'm searching the movie.  
And yes, Karin "fell in love" with Sakura – I kinda like onesided KarinSaku, with Sakura in love with Sasuke, of course. I can be twisted, I know...  
Other than that, boring chapter – I know... just you wait for next one, ahahah! It's a bomb!

_Reviews' Corner: _Once again, thank you for the amazing reviews! I love all of you!

**Akane Naomi, ohwhatsherface, sasusakufan2357, 2hott4u, HPBabe91, RLO, EverlastingBliss, onewingedxangeL, InsaneHappiness** (they're 17, as I wrote in the first and in this chapter. I'm in the second year of University), **MaximusRide0110, luv hate it, latoya, uchihakiriko, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx **(I'll start University October the 1st), **kirei na yukki, DarkFireFox8907, Odat, 2supersmart, SasukexXxSakura, ohcynthia, MewSakuraIchigo, nandy, Cat, Arcaina **(_YES, IT'S ME, IT'S ME!!!..._ 'cough', ehm, yes, you're right, that's me. The only threesome I like, only het of course, is NaruSakuSasu)**, i.death-chan, sweet-taboos, C.A.M.E.O., misslilangel, xteenuh, Beating Heart Baby-face, NinjaNita, rayray-rchl-chan, french cries, sasusaku 3, OblivionRose, VeRnAgUaY, SakuraUchiha14, nickygirl, Yoshikuni-Chiaki2012, Bored Konoha Kunoichi, eleanaleone, MichelleLikesStories, BlackMagicSorceress, Lt. RaIQ, lioness91, tast3the3RAiiNBOW, Kazemaru-kun, Sakura5558, puredevil, Poison's Ivy, jess, PrincessKunoichi, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, Maye Uchiha, Drea-chan, serenity uchiha, RachelTheSilentKunoichi, velvettears, borisbear, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, sand tessen, Heartless Ghostie, jensepeon, darkislandqueen, sailorcherryblossom, Rawr Cheese.**

**Storm Midnight**: as I already said in previous chapters, the Uchiha Massacre didn't happen and it isn't going to happen – this story is totally NOT angsty, there will only be a little angst in next chapter. For the sake of the story I need Fugaku and Mikoto alive. And I like Itachi too much to make him a baddie... Ahahahah. God, your sister is a TRUE FANGIRL!

**Kittenbell**: first of all, I LOVED your review and I'm not in any way offended by it, don't worry. I'm glad you like the story and forgive my (few I hope) mistakes – after all, I still haven't mastered completely English. Yes, I know Sasuke and Sakura are OOC, but:  
1) this is an AU fanfiction, and that counts. I never have them behave like this in canon ff.  
2) The Uchiha massacre hasn't happened, so Sasuke can't be a complete bastard and emo guy.  
3) In canon Sakura got much stronger after she became Tsunade's apprentice and in this story they're 17, they're older and should be also stronger. After all, I highly believe in woman power and that NaruSakuSasu will become the next Sannin, so I think they should be equal in strength.  
I hope this answer your doubts (smile). Please, keep reading and enjoying the story.

**Gladdecease:** I think Kakashi put them together because they're the Sannin's apprentices... can you imagine any other boy/girl with them? They're perfect together, ahahah! Karin isn't just a brainless fangirl, she's MUCH more complex and moreover Sasuke himself chose her for her abilities... that counts! The Sabaku siblings will appear, Gaara will be much important for SasuSaku developments... Naruto's parents are nominated in this chapter but they will "appear" in later chapters – sorry I don't want to spoil the plot!


	9. Chapter 9

**Fangirling**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples.

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: 'I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.'

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER IX**

I raised a pink eyebrow as I watched Tsunade-shishou empty another glass full of sake.

"Shishou, you're going to get drunk."

"Silence!" she yelled "I can hold my sake! It's Shizune, that evil woman, who always hides my bottles..."

"Ok, ok, let's talk about something different... why did you call me here?"

"Ah, right. We need our medical records about Dojutsu and Kekkei Genkai to be updated: I've heard that you're doing a research on Dojutsu, the Byakugan and the Sharingan in particular. I wanted to ask you if you were willing to go ask Uchiha Fugaku-sama to read his scrolls – for your researches and our records: of course, I'll give you a note explaining the matter. Since you're his younger son's friend, I thought he would be at least inclined to listen to you: he chased my medic-nins away after only a few seconds of explanation..."

I gulped: that didn't make me feel better, but I wasn't one known to yield at the first difficulty.

"I'll do it Tsunade-shishou: if you can write the note now, after lessons I'll ask Sasuke if I can go to his house... If I have him at my side I would feel better." I muttered the last part.

After Chemistry, which was our last class for the day, I ran after Sasuke: I tried to talk to him during Chemistry, with him being my partner and everything, but Asuma-sensei had explained all lesson and I didn't have the time to talk to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!" I said when he finally stopped in the parking lot and looked at me.

"What is it?" he asked blankly.

"Can I come to your house someday?" I was a bit surprised by the directness of my own question, but I knew that Sasuke liked straight-forward people.

I had the pleasure of seeing once again Uchiha Sasuke completely shocked, mouth slightly agape. "My, aren't you the bold one..." he murmured.

I realised what was he thinking and I slapped my forehead. "What are you thinking, you baka! I just need to talk to your father! I have to ask him something for Tsunade-shishou!"

With an arched brow, he looked unconvinced and I growled. "Do you want to see the note she gave me or are you going to believe me?" His behaviour irritated me to no end: hadn't I showed him I wasn't a fangirl? My inner didn't count, she was crazy.

He seemed to consider the matter, then nodded, and I noticed he sighed in relief. I smiled. "When can I come to your house? This evening or maybe tomorrow?"

Sasuke was smirking and grabbing my wrist he started leading me towards his Ferrari; I goggled at him. "What, now?"

"Is there a problem?"

I shrugged "No, if you are okay with it."

"I am."

While Sasuke was driving, I explained him why I needed to talk with his father. He shook his head. "My father is hard to crack, I doubt he is going to give you permission to read our scrolls and medical reports. However, if you want I can try to talk him into it. Of course, I'm not his prodigy son, so I don't know how it'll help..."

The last sentence was said with such bitterness that it tore my heart: I really wanted to know his troubles, but knowing how proud Sasuke was, there was no way he was going to confide to me. I smiled grimly.

His house was more like a mansion: beautiful, huge, surrounded by other rich "houses" which belonged to the rest of the clan, or so he said. Before the mansion there was a beautiful garden with statues and fountains.

"Everything is just for show." Sasuke said curtly, "To show off our money and power. Stupid thing really."

We entered his home and I was awed by the magnificence of the hall. "Sasuke-chan!" a shout startled me and I saw a long-haired woman running towards Sasuke, hugging him intimately.

"Okaa-san..." he grumbled, but accepted the embrace. I giggled and thought he was a mama-boy.

"Oh, you brought someone home, Sasu-chan?" Sasuke's mother was truly beautiful, with long black hair and dark eyes that were wide at the sight of me standing in her hall. He resembled a lot his mother in the lines of the face, in the eyes and nose.

I bowed deeply at her. "Nice to meet you Uchiha-sama, my name is Haruno Sakura, I'm Sasuke's classmate."

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura-san! Please, call me Mikoto, Uchiha-sama makes me feel old." She said waving a hand and smiling at me. "I'm actually surprised: it's the first time Sasuke brings a girl home."

"She's Tsunade-sama's apprentice and she needs to ask something to Otou-sama." Sasuke explained; I noticed he used the –sama for his father, unlike with his mother – a way to detatch himself from his father. I found it incredibly sad.

"Tsunade-sama's apprentice?" Mikoto-san's eyes were huge.

"She's the girl I fought with Naruto some time ago, Okaa-san."

"Ah. I understand." She smiled at me gently. "To face both my son and Naruto-kun you must be good."

I blushed at the compliment and looked downwards. "I try my best, Mikoto-san."

She nodded and turned to Sasuke "Your father is out but he'll be home soon."

"Oh, I can wait." I interrupted: I was a bit embarassed for having gone there without notice and I didn't want to intrude. "I'm not in a hurry."

"Good." Mikoto-san smiled. "Then do you want some tea?"  
"I'd love to, thank you."

Sasuke excused himself and went to his room to change, while I followed Mikoto-san into the living room, which was as grand as the hall; she ordered the tea to a maid, and then sat down in front of me, looking at me critically but not impolitely.

"You don't seem to be a fangirl." She said in the end.

"Because I'm not." I said quietly. "I am Sasuke's classmate, his partner in Chemistry and his teammate in Advanced Ninjutsu class together with Uzumaki Naruto."

She nodded, satisfied. "It's good that there are girls who manage not to fall prey to his good looks. He is unbelievably irritated by those fangirls."

"I can understand him: they've been cornering me between classes to ask me what relationship I have with Sasuke. But really," I rolled my eyes. "...we're just friends: we're always together because we are in the same class and we have the same group of friends."

"I've never heard of you before..." Mikoto-san admitted "...are you new?"

"Yes, I am, I started Konohagakure Gakuen this year: I used to travel a lot because of my father's work."

She nodded. "I understand: and how did you meet Sasuke?"

"Well, I met him and Naruto the first day and I asked them where the classroom was." I grimaced, remembering our disastrous first encounter. "He grunted and ignored me. Because he mistook me for a fangirl, but still it was rude of him."

Mikoto-san burst out laughing. "Yes, he can be rude, I know."

"I'm not okaa-san, you know it." Sasuke said, walking into the room in domestic clothes, jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Well, the first we met you were!" I snapped back.

"Honest mistake." He said flatly, sitting on the couch near his mother. I rolled my eyes and decided not to comment on that.

A maid brought us the tea and a voice from the hall made us turn: the same handsome man from the time I've beaten Sasuke's fangirls after he talked to me about the Sharingan entered the room.

"Hello, okaa-san, otouto."

"Itachi! How are you?" Mikoto-san stood up and went to kiss the man on the cheek.

I stilled: damn, that was Itachi? I looked at Sasuke and noticed his fists were clenched. Itachi turned to look at me and his eyes widened.

"But you're..."

I laughed nervously. "Nice to meet you again."

Mikoto-san looked between us. "You know her, Itachi-chan?"

Itachi grinned. "Some months ago I found her beating Sasuke's fangirls up for cornering her. And after a moving speech, the fangirls called her 'Sakura-sama'."

I gaped. "You knew?!?" I asked, embarassed.

"Of course." He winked at me. "Nice to meet you again too. You must be Haruno Sakura, Tsunade-sama's apprentice, right?"

I nodded shyly. So this was the man Sasuke was jealous of, the same man who had been made ANBU after high school. He was rather intimidating, but seemed nice. I felt Sasuke's glare on my face.

"I'm home!" came a booming voice from the hall. Mikoto-san smiled and looked at me. "Fugaku is here: come with us, so you can talk to him."

I nodded and smiled uneasily, feeling like my stomach had dropped to my feet: I was very nervous about meeting Fugaku-sama, but at least Sasuke was here and Mikoto-san was nice.  
Fugaku-sama was a middle-aged man with hard features and a frown that seemed permanently etched on his face; he looked at his family, then noticed me, shyly standing in the back.

"And who are you?" he asked. What an arrogant man!

"Fugaku, manners..." Mikoto-san muttered, smiling at me encouraginly. "She is Sasuke's friend and Tsunade-sama's apprentice."

Itachi-san chuckled. "Yes, she is quite a nice girl."

Fugaku-sama raised an eyebrow at his wife and older son, then looked at me. "What do you want?"

Biting back my retort at his rudeness, I bowed deeply, introducing myself. "Nice to meet you, Uchiha-sama. I'm Haruno Sakura, Tsunade-sama's apprentice: I have a note, if you want." With an impatient gesture, he ordered me to give it to him.

When he read it, he growled. "So, Tsunade-sama still wants to see my clan's scrolls? And she sends a girl to do it? Are all her medics too afraid of me?" he sneered.

I bit my lower lip, trying not to lash out at him; my head was still bowed. "My shishou simply wants her records to be updated, to allow us to heal better Sharingan-users and such: I'm not incompetent in handling important scrolls, both Tsunade-shishou and Orochimaru-sama had trusted me with theirs and I was allowed to read scrolls of the Hyuuga clan – I swear that your scrolls will be treated with the utmost care and if you don't trust me I can always work here."

Fugaku-sama was still sneering. "I don't think that a lowly girl should talk like this to me."

_Lowly girl? Talk like this?_ But I was behaving at my best, refraining from giving him a punch that would break his nose!

"Otou-sama!" Sasuke intervened. "Please, don't talk to her like this! She's Tsunade-sama's apprentice and I know how competent she is."

"Stay out of this, Sasuke." Fugaku-sama glared at him. "It doesn't concern you and it will never do: you're still not good enough to be concerned with important clan matters and surely you'll never reach Itachi's level. So shut up and don't interfere in things you don't understand. At your age, Itachi had already received invitations to join ANBU missions, while the only invitation you received was for a B-rank and you refused that because of your _studies_." He said studies like it was an insult.

Sasuke had blanched and his fists were clenched so hard that I could see blood flooding from his fingers; a muscle twitched on his jaw and robotically he bowed and briskly walked out of the house.  
I watched all this mouth-agape, disbelief depicted on my face.

Itachi-san had a pained expression, while Mikoto-san was looking in outrage at her husband.

"Now, returning to the matter at hand..."

"It doesn't matter." I interrupted Fugaku, so angry that words could barely describe my mood. This time I was standing with my head straight, furious with this man who treated his son like dirt under his shoes. "I don't want anything from you, we'll do with our experience and without your so precious scrolls." This time I was the one who sneered. "I don't want anything from a man who is so cruel to compare constantly his two sons, trying to put one of them down. Sasuke is a good guy, a great friend and an awesome shinobi, one of the best I've ever seen and I traveled at lot and I know Orochimaru-sama and Jiraiya-sama too! He's the best in our school and I'm proud to be his friend and teammate. He doesn't deserve to be hurt by his own father only because he isn't a copy of his brother! So what if he isn't a prodigy and probably will be accepted as a Jounin and not in ANBU? He is unique in his own way and tries hard everyday to please you and become strong enough to beat Itachi-san! He should be appreciated for that, praised for his accomplishments, not being put down for not being another person! As his father, you should encourage him, not sneer at him and make him feel like he's lower than dirt!"

I was sure my face was red and that the Uchiha were looking at me shocked, but I was outraged that someone like Sasuke had to be treated like this everyday by his own father.

"Sasuke is strong, and maybe he will become stronger than Itachi-san, you never know: if you can't see that, then you're a pathetic excuse for a man."

With disgust etched on my face, I turned away from him: I bowed to Mikoto-san and Itachi-san. "Mikoto-san, Itachi-san, it was nice to meet you." I glared at Fugaku. "Fugaku-sama, thanks for nothing, I hope we never meet again."

With that, I walked out of the house, with my head tall and proud, happy that I had pushed that out of my system. I saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of a fountain, his head between his hands: I ran up to him.

He looked at me, trying in vain to hide the sadness and hurt in his dark eyes. "Did he throw you out?" he asked quietly.

"No, I threw myself out. And I gave him a piece of my mind." I sat next to him, huffing. "I can't believe that guy's your father."

He stared at me. "What do you mean you gave him a piece of your mind?"

I smirked. "Let's say that I was _**very**_ angry and that he was my outlet."

"You yelled at my father?" he asked disbelieving.

"So what? He deserved it! Treating you like that!" I was shaking with the rage I still felt. "Tsunade-shishou will probably be angry with me, but I don't care, I don't regret anything I said to him!"

"You defended me?"

I turned to look at him, a frown on my face. "Of course I did. You're my friend."

Suddenly his arms shot out and wrapped around my shoulders, bringing me to him. "Sas--!" he silenced me pressing his face into my neck, holding me tightly. I stayed still, eyes wide open in shock. I felt my neck become wet, but no sob exited the proud boy hugging me: slowly, hesitantly, I moved my arms to engulf him into my warm embrace and I let him silently cry. He pulled me even closer, so that there wasn't space between our bodies and my heart felt like it was going to burst.

"... Thank you." He murmured at the end and I patted him awkwardly on the back.

"Don't worry: this is what friends are for, right?" I tried to cheer him up, but I was too confused to put my heart into it.

Sasuke pulled back: his eyes were slightly red, but other than that there was no sign that he had been crying and I idly wondered how many times had he cried, too few probably, because he wasn't allowed. His family name and the comparison with his brother from his father's part had weighted him down: now, I realised why he always seemed older than us.

A little, flat smile graced his lips. "Yes, you're right."

I wanted this boy to smile always, everyday of his life: I wanted him to be happy, selfishly I wanted to be the one to make him happy.  
I wanted him to be able to enjoy his life, to behave like every guy of our age.  
I wanted to make him laugh.

My breath caught in my throat as realisation hit me like a punch in the stomach.

I loved Uchiha Sasuke.

**Fangirling IX – End**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry again for the lateness, but University has started and I must share the computer with my co-tenant. Moreover, I was sick (and still am). So please appreciate the update ;)  
I told you this chapter was a BOMB: it's my favorite one, for now. 

_Reviews' Corner:_

**Kaoru-chan, KathH** (yes, I am a girl), **kirei na yukki, mk-chan160** (I like huge reviews. Sorry, I don't like GaaSaku too much), **xteenuh, nandy, sasusakufan, rayray-rchl-chan, Yoshikuni-Chiaki2012, Hinatagurl, serenity uchiha, les-liaisons-dangereuses, Snow Wing, TentenNejiSasukefan101, jensepeon, VeRnAgUaY, miss.AnoniiemouSe, Mittelan, sweet-taboos, Dark Shining Light, Princess of the Sapphires, Heartless Ghostie, Odat, Snickerdoodle-sensei, Arcaina** (What can I say? I love Itachi!)**, sakura725, jessie6491, C.A.M.E.O., jess, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx** (I study Archaeology), **Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, Pink Crescent Moon, nickygirl, Mariegurl, misslilangel, HYPER ENOUGH TO BE NARUTOS SIS, uchihakiriko, Maye Uchiha, SakuraUchiha14, PhantomSoul13, gladdecease **(I love your long reviews!), **SasukexXxSakura, NinjaNita, 2hott4u, Sakura2.0, Lady Tatum, QuicksilverWitch, Rawr Cheese, newbie-otaku, Winter's Holly **(thanks for giving the fic a chance – smile – and for reviewing every chapter), **tast3the3RaiiNBOW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fangirling**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples.

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: 'I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.'

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER X**

My eyes were blank and unfocused as realisation settled in my mind.

I loved Sasuke. Great, good job Sakura. Falling in love with the only heterosexual guy who actually despised female's company (maybe he was asexual?), that must be your smartest idea.

What was worst was that he would never be able to see me as more than a friend.

My thoughts were quite bitter and Sasuke seemed to notice my change of mood.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly and I shook myself out of my reverie.

"Yes." I tried to smile. "Just a bit tired."

He nodded and stood up, offering a hand to me; I ignored it, shaking my head, and stood up on my own. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

"C'mon, I'll take you home."

"Wait a moment, otouto."

We turned around and yes, Itachi-san was there, with a small smile on his face; his eyes were trained on me. "Sakura-san, my father wants you to know that you can come over tomorrow: he'll let you read the scrolls, but you must stay in the house – the scrolls are too valuable to be taken away from the library."

To say that I was shocked was an understatement.

"What!? But I thought..."

"Oh, your so moving speech actually hit him hard." Itachi-san looked quite smug. "So you'll be the first person not belonging to the Uchiha clan allowed to read our scrolls." Then he smiled at Sasuke. "After you bring her home, oyaji wants to talk to you otouto; probably wants to apologize." He chuckled.

Sasuke's eyes were wide open too. "He wants... what?"

"You heard me, baka otouto. Now go." Itachi-san winked at me. "Thanks Sakura-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

I entered the black Ferrari mechanically, my mouth still agape, a dumb expression on my face. Sasuke seemed as atonished as I was.

"I really want to know what did you say to him." He looked at me. "You really made him change his mind, and this is something only my mother accomplished before."

"I was really angry." I admitted. "I don't remember exactly what I said..."

Silence set between us for a few minutes, then Sasuke started laughing out loud; I stared transfixed at him, how carefree and young he looked. He covered his eyes with his hand as his laugh subsided. "I really can't believe it... _He wants to apologize_... that's unheard of..." his voice lowered until it was only a whisper and I heard something akin to a sob coming from him.

Shaking his head, he started the ignition and drove me home; he stopped in front of my house.

"Are you free tomorrow after school?"

"Eh... Yes." I answered after a minute of hesitation.

"Then I'll take you to my home, so you can start your work..."

I smiled brightly and nodded. "Ok, that's fine with me! See you tomorrow then!" I moved to exit the car, when a hand on my wrist stopped me. I turned to look back at him quizzically. "Yes?"

He wasn't looking at me, a bit of red tinged his cheeks; he opened and closed his mouth several times, like he was trying hard to say something but words wouldn't come out. In the end he was able to bit out, "Thank... you... for everything, Sakura."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about it!" I knew Sasuke was a proud person and saying 'thank you' wasn't an easy thing for him – I could count of one hand the times he said it since I've known him.

He nodded curtly at me and lazily waved, as he turned the car around and disappeared from view: I hoped he and his father were going to have a long conversation... it hurt me to see Sasuke so depressed and... lifeless.

I still had to come to terms with the fact that I loved Uchiha Sasuke; as if liking him wasn't bad enough...

§

The next day Naruto sat down next to me with an unusual grave face. I blinked as he stared at me. "Naruto...?" I asked uncertainly.

"You must have said something shockingly to the Bastard." He said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow "Who?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Sasuke's father: I call him the Bastard, with the capital B, since he's always putting Sasuke down. Well, he was. Seems like some things changed."

"Sasuke told you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I had imagined that Sasuke was going to tell Naruto what happened the day before, after all he was his best friend: quite certainly he knew more about Sasuke's situation than I did.

"Yes." He answered simply. "I'm really happy someone managed to get some sense into his thick head... Mikoto-san is a good woman, and favours Sasuke over Itachi, but her opinion doesn't counts too much to her husband." He said grimly. "He thinks his relationship with his sons shouldn't concern her."

"He was very impolite yesterday, he's lucky I only yelled at him instead of punching him on the nose." I smiled slightly at the thought "He would have deserved it though."

Naruto laughed and I quickly followed his example.

"What are you two laughing about?"

We stopped only to see Sasuke looking at us with a raised eyebrow and a questioning expression on his face.

"Oh, nothing Sasuke." I said, waving my hand casually. "Don't worry about it!"

"Yeah, teme, don't worry your pretty head about something so..." Naruto and I exchanged grins, "...idiotic."

Sasuke snorted and sat down at my left. "He infected you." He said flatly.

"Not true!" we answered simultaneously, then looked at each other and crossed our fingers "Jinx!"

He rolled his eyes and muttered something like, "My teammates are morons..."

I wanted to ask how the conversation with his father went, but the classroom, full of prying ears, wasn't the right place; moreover, there was something about him, something in posture and face, he looked... lighter, more relaxed, in a way happier, as happy as Sasuke can be. Naruto seemed to agree with me because he didn't comment.

Instead he asked, "Tomorrow is the start of Summer Break: are you two going on holidays?"

I pondered on his question, even if I already knew the answer. "Well... I'd love to, but probably I'll be stuck here helping Tsunade-shishou and my father at the hospital. I was thinking of joining a club here at school, but nothing interested me, though Hinata and Ino joined the Swimming Club..."

Naruto tilted his head at Sasuke, who sighed. "I'll train and maybe join some missions with my clan, which I always do on Summer Break, as you know perfectly well dobe."

The blond shrugged and smiled slyly at him. "Who knows, maybe you changed your mind this year."

Sasuke glared at him and they seemed to hold a telepathic conversation, staring at each other's eyes. "Ehm, guys..." I began "You're freaking me out."

They broke the contact and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Eh, eh, sorry Sakura-chan."

"And you?" I asked him. "What are you thinking of doing?"

He smiled brightly. "I'll go to the seaside! Shikamaru has a beach house and we usually go there for a week or two. Sasuke-teme always refuses to come." He glared at his best friend, who scoffed. "But I'm sure that if you have some free time, you'll be welcome too Sakura-chan!"

I giggled. "It would be great Naruto!" suddenly summer started looking more exciting.

"Of course I'll train too, Ero-sennin and I are going to the mountains for three weeks, he wants to teach me some kind of jutsu..." he seemed thoughtful "...he explained it to me, but I really wasn't following too much his reasoning..."

"Dobe..." muttered Sasuke, but Naruto didn't hear.

Anko-sensei, our Strategy teacher, entered looking odd as usual and put an end to our chatter; I was still smiling, anticipating the beginning of summer.

§

It was heaven. I was sure of that.

The Uchiha Library was a gift sent from the Kami.

Sasuke chuckled at my awed look, probably I looked dumb, but I couldn't help it: I loved to read, to learn and the library contained so many scrolls that I couldn't even imagine where to start. Then I remembered myself and cleared by throat.

"Where are the scrolls about the Sharingan?" I asked Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow, then brought me to a table where about three dozens of scrolls were ordinately piled.

"My father took them out: you can work on them as long as you want... if you want you can come over tomorrow, too."

"I think I'll need to." I whispered, a bit worried by having to read all those scrolls. Then I turned to him. "How... How did the conversation with your father go?"

His eyes flickered to me, then he adverted his stare. "Better than I'd have thought: of course Itachi is still the prodigy... but my father is finally acknowledging my worth – I found him looking at my awards in my room." Sasuke smiled bitterly. "He apologized. And that was much coming from him." He turned away from me. "I'm going to train: tell me when you have finished, I'll take you back home."

"Thanks." I smiled, sitting down, my fingers itching to get started.

I probably imagined the soft murmured, "No, thank **you**."

I turned back to him, but he had already disappeared back down the hall: I shrugged and looked ravenously at the scrolls. I took out my notepad and put it on the side, reaching for the scroll with a single horizontal line meaning "1" and opening it attentively: it was in exceptional conditions and I realized that probably the Uchiha clan transcribed their secrets on new scrolls when the previous ones were ruined or too old to be handled safely.

I soon submerged myself in the unbelievable world of the Sharingan and took no notice of the time that passed.

So, I was very startled when an annoyed voice came from behind me. "Are you going to spend the night in the library, or are you ready to go home?"

I whirled around and stared.  
And stared.  
And **stared**.  
And continued to stare.

Apparently Sasuke was back, a frustrated look on his (handsome) face. And he was...  
**_Half-naked_**.  
_Sweaty_ (probably from training).  
...and he looked absolutely delicious, enough to eat.

'_No bad thoughts, no bad thoughts, Sakura keep your hormones under control, you're no longer that stupid twelve years old girl. __BAD THOUGHTS, GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!__'_

I managed to compose myself and reply very intelligently.

"Ah...uhn...ugh – I..."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, looking a bit worried (I would be too if suddenly a person before me would start stuttering and looking like an oversized tomato). "Are you okay?"

"Uh...I guess..."

Thanks brain for leaving me when I actually needed you!

"There's something wrong?"

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. _'YES, there's something wrong, YOU, YOU, _**_YOU_**_, bakaaaa!! Don't you realise your naked chest is probably a weapon of mass-destruction?!?'_

I took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes, being careful not to let my stare wander on his (bare, sweaty, perfect) chest. "I'm fine, just peachy, thank you. What do you want?"

Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy. "It's late. Do you want me to bring you home?"

Now I was sure I had this idiotic look on my face: I glanced at my watch and gasped. It was eight p.m.! I had been in the Uchiha library for five hours!

"Kami-sama! It's already this late?" I did warn my parents that I was going to a friend's house, but they would have expected me earlier.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "I'll go change and take you home, ok?"

Inadvertently I glanced – again – at his chest and blushed furiously: I stood up quickly and gathered my things, rolling carefully the scroll I was reading and putting it back in place with the others.

When I turned back to him, Sasuke wasn't looking at me: his arms were crossed on his (still bare) chest and he was leaning against the doorway. As always, he looked breathtakingly handsome. In my mind entered unbidden thoughts of him undressing, washing in the shower, changing...

My face was an alarming red as I passed him without looking at him, murmuring a pathetic "I-I'll wait for you outside!"

§§§§§

Sasuke stared at the retreating girl with a puzzled look on his face: she had behaved strangely since he had disturbed her. She'd gotten so red, maybe she had a fever?

As he uncrossed his arms, they brushed against his naked chest: he looked down at himself and realised what had Sakura so flustered. The dark-haired boy bit his lower lip to keep from laughing out loud.

He smirked wickedly as he looked in the direction the pink-haired girl had disappeared into. "Hn. So, you're not as indifferent as you seem, Sakura..."

Sasuke was extremely pleased.

**Fangirling X – End**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next one is another bomb... 

_Reviews' Corner:_ OMG, I'm amazed by the number of reviews! I LOVE EVERYONE OF YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Nandy, ****ChristinaAngel, Misunderstood kunoichi, AzNAnGeL07, Arcaina** (I understand… I have been in love with my best friend too and it was difficult), **kirei na yukki, xteenuh, Akane Naomi, SakuraUchiha14, benswife, shinobusuraj, Bored Konoha Kunoichi, uchihakiriko, Merridaine** (glad the chapter made you happy), **JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, gladdecease** (your reviews always warm my heart… Fugaku will redeem himself – I needed him to be mean, you'll understand later), **Sw33t.Stuff.Sakura, Odat, jensepeon, miss.AnoniiemouSe, CrystalHeart27, RLO, HYPER ENOUGH TO BE NARUTOS SIS, Mittelan, Wingless-Crying-Angel, jessie6491, jess, serenity uchiha, sasusakufan2357, Snickerdoodle-sensei, Storm Midnight, ssdfdt5, rayray-rchl-chan, 2supersmart, Mariegurl, C.A.M.E.O., NinjaNita, Winter's Holly, Dark Shining Light, mintxrain, latoya, SpiffyCookie, Silvain Star, Pink Crescent Moon, silentscream16, Yoshikuni-Chiaki, Butterfingers123, tast3the3RAiiNBOW, Aminta, KathH, eleanaleone, VeRnAgUaY, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, yourdarkdesire, KonohaNinja93, Maye Uchiha, failxsafexhumor, SasukexXxSakura, jjayno1, pichu2001, Heartless Ghostie, mk-chan160, Sarah Rebecca, Lady Tatum, kunoichi of darkness, 1010'jin, 2hott4u, dancing-leaf, slytherinxstar, Neko Grafic, prettypopularchick1, LaGringa20, NikkiRheHyugaChick, Aoi Hana9, SpillietehInkie.**

**Kaoru-chan**: first of all, thanks for the very LONG review, I love those :D  
Yes, I changed a bit Fugaku's attitude, but in the end I think that he REALLY was a bastard in the manga – first, he treats Sasuke like dirt and then, ONLY WHEN Itachi starts acting strange, he begins to care about his younger son! Sakura showed that she was able to yell at people when there was the need to, so I don't think she was OOC in last chapter. Still, thank you for your review!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Fangirling**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples.

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: 'I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.'

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER XI**

Summer had come and passed.

It had been exciting and fun: I had trained with Tsunade-shishou and spent two weeks at Shikamaru's beach house with the others. We went to the beach, we played and trained together: it was the first time I was in a group so united and it felt wonderful.

The situation had brightened up considerably when Sasuke arrived one day, with his brother: apparently, they had a mission concerning a village on the coast and decided to come and see us for a day. With Sasuke there I felt complete: the last time I had seen him was when he brought me home the day I finished reading the Uchiha scrolls about the Sharingan.  
There I put also my matchmaking plans in action: with Ino's and Tenten's help I was able, with an excuse, to lock Hinata and Naruto inside a room. By the time we decided to open the door, they were kissing passionately.

The one thing which alarmed me was when I once, back in Konohagakure, found Karin outside my window, a camera in her hands, recording while I was changing – that perverted woman! Unfortunately, none of my friends seemed particularly worried about it.  
Sasuke had shrugged and said that Karin was obsessed but harmless after all: but the following day, Naruto told me he'd seen Sasuke threaten Karin and confiscated a cassette. Should I feel relieved, flattered, grateful, or simply worried?

However, time passed too fast and soon it was time to start school again: that Monday morning, when I sat in my usual place between Sasuke and Naruto, I was somewhat happy to start school again, and even Rock Lee following me everywhere I went didn't manage to darken my mood.

That term we started Psycology Training with Morino Ibiki, a former Jounin of the Torture and Interrogation Team: my mentor has once told me about him that he was a ruthless shinobi, but the best in that.

The first thing Morino-sensei did was letting us see the horrible signs of torture on his bald head, and that shook me to the core: Naruto seemed intrigued, while Sasuke was doodling looking bored as usual – and it atonished me how they could be fascinated or indifferent regarding something so inhuman as torture.

Other than that, the first day back to school went along fine.

Back at home, my mom was smiling widely, waving a white letter. "Do you know what I have here?"

I raised an eyebrow and grabbed an orange before sitting down at the table and started peeling it. "No. Should I?"

Mom rolled her eyes and sat in front of me. "This is the invitation to the annual ball held by the Hokage: your father was invited and so we're going too!"

Now, _that_ was interesting: I always heard from Tsunade-shishou that balls were a boring thing, but I was curious to attend one myself. And now I had the occasion. More over, most of my friends - being members of important families of the village like the Hyuuga, the Uchiha, the Yamanaka, the Akimichi, the Nara and the Aburame – were probably going to the ball too.

As I imagined, the next day all that Ino talked about was what to wear at the ball.  
"I should wear blue." She told me, "Just like my eyes."

"I can see you in blue." I admitted and smiled. "Maybe we can go shopping this afternoon? I don't have a dress to wear-"

"You WHAT!?" Ino interrupted me. "We MUST go shopping! How can you not have a dress?"

I looked around me for a moment, checking that no one heard her outburst, then whispered. "I never had the occasion to wear one, ok? That's it..." after all, it was the truth.

So it was decided: after school the four of us – Ino, Hinata, Tenten and me – went to a shop where Ino was very well known. The ball was a formal event that required formal and traditional clothes, so the dressmaker and her assistants took our measures, saying that our kimono would be ready in three-four days.

The week after finally arrived and I entered the Yondaime Hokage's mansion feeling anxious and excited: it wasn't the first time I had been invited to formal events, being my father a famous surgeon and my teacher one of the Sannin, but this one felt somehow… _different_. For one, I knew some of the people, and second, I was curious to meet the famous Yondaime, who was known to be one of the most powerful shinobi in the world.

I wore a comfortable, but beautiful, black kimono with pink cherry blossoms, my namesake, on the lower part of the dress and the sleeves, a dark red obi with silver linings was wrapped around my waist; I was trying hard not to stumble because I wasn't used to walk with the _zori_, and my sandals were quite high and elegant, in their black and silver colour.

As soon as we entered the majestic hall of the mansion, three maids took off my mother's and my _han-eri_ (a cloth covering our necks, mine was red, my mother's blue) and my father's jacket.

We weren't late, but many people were already gathered in the hall, drinking leisurely and talking lazily.

I watched everything with a fascinated look, as I fanned myself with my uchiwa: when my father saw a colleague of his, my mother and I followed him. The first half-an-hour was incredibly boring, as talks about financial problems bored me to tears.

An elegant couple came closer to our group: the man was unbelievably handsome (almost as handsome as Sasuke), with blond messy hair and happy blue eyes, the woman was very beautiful and her long red hair was in a ponytail. Judging by their clothes - a silky red kimono with orange, blue and black designs for the woman; leather fitting trousers and a haori both black and a long white cape with red flame-like designs on the bottom for the man – they were important people.

The adults around me bowed deeply and, confused, I did the same.

"Hokage-sama, Hime-sama." My father greeted.

I gasped silently: so, this was the famous Yondaime Hokage! And the woman must have been his wife…

"Please, Haruno-san, everyone, stand up." The Yondaime smiled. He saw me and his eyes twinkled. "This must be your daughter."

My father flushed and nodded; I blushed too and bowed again.

"Please Sakura-san, stand up: my name is Namikaze Minato and this is my wife Kushina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, standing up and looking at them straight in the eyes. They both didn't seem to be offended by the action so I relaxed.

"Tsunade-sama told us a lot about you." Kushina-sama began "She really has much trust in you."

"I hope I won't betray that trust." I reply diplomatically.

"Jiraiya-sensei also says you have a mean hook." Hokage-sama snickered, but I noticed that he called Jiraiya-sama "sensei". He seemed to notice my perplexity and smiled.

"Yes, Jiraiya was my sensei."

I knew I looked surprised.

Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama talked with the adults for a while and then said their good-byes and moved to greet someone else.

Suddenly someone patted me on the shoulder: I whirled around and gasped, smiling happily as I recognized the person before me.

"Sasuke!"

He grinned lazily: I don't need to say that he looked as handsome as ever, with his black hakama and haori, his clan's crest sewed on his right shoulder and (I guessed) his back.

"You look bored." My teammate said and I rolled my eyes.

"Because I am: I mean, I've met the Hokage, but other than that…" I didn't finish. "At least you're here. Have you seen anyone we know?"

He shrugged. "I haven't really searched: we just arrived."

"We?"

I looked behind him and saw Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-san and Itachi-san standing close together: Fugaku-sama was talking to a man I didn't know, while Mikoto-san and Itachi-san were looking in our direction – when they waved at me I waved back.

They walked closer and Mikoto-san smiled gently at me. "How are you, Sakura-chan?"

"Fine, thank you Mikoto-san." I bowed respectfully. "It's nice to see you again."

Sasuke's mother beamed and I reached behind me to pull on my mother's kimono: she turned around and looked at me quizzically.

"Okaa-san." I said "I want to introduce to you Uchiha Sasuke, who is a classmate of mine, and his mother and brother, Uchiha Mikoto and Itachi."

My mother smiled and bowed low. "Of course I've heard of you, Sasuke, and of the Uchiha clan: it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Mikoto-san giggled. "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet the mother of such a delightful girl as Sakura."

The two women continued for a bit like that, exchanging stupid pleasantries, but I knew from my mother's face that she liked Mikoto and I hoped it was the same for Sasuke's mother: Sasuke and I exchanged suspicious stares.

"I think they're going to keep it going for some time." I muttered to him.  
"I agree." He nodded and cautiously we backed away: Itachi-san had disappeared long ago.

"Do you come often to this kind of things?" I asked, watching as Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, yes." He shrugged. "After all my father is the head of the clan so he's always invited to formal events, balls and such. Annoying if you ask me."

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "There is something you don't find annoying, Sasuke?"

He turned to me and smirked. "Yes, there is."  
I raised an eyebrow and smiled "And it's…?"

Sasuke was about to answer, when we were interrupted by a loud yell: "Sakuraaaa, Sakuraaaa-chaaaan! Sasuuukeee-kun!"

We turned around and a blonde form crashed into me. "Ino!" I gasped, trying to regain my breathing.

"Wow Sakura, your kimono is wonderful!"

"Thanks, you look amazing too." And it was true: Ino was truly a beautiful girl, and her dark blue kimono matched perfectly with her azure eyes. Her hair was held up and she looked like a porcelain doll or one of those elegant geisha: I lacked the grace she had and felt uneasy with her in front of Sasuke.

"You look very, very nice too." Ino smiled and then smirked at Sasuke. "You look fetching as always, Sasuke-kun: I think I saw five or six maids fainting when you entered."

I laughed, while Sasuke scowled.

Ino's parents came up behind her and Sasuke and I bowed, introducing ourselves: I remembered Ino's mother and she did me – as soon as I told her where my mother was, she disappeared in her and Mikoto-san's direction.

"Uchiha, Haruno, Yamanaka."

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Sa-Sasuke-san!"

Neji and Hinata-chan were walking towards us, the first one with a grumpy expression, the latter waving and smiling.

Ino noticed Shikamaru, who was hiding behind his father, and dragged him to the group, followed by Chouji; suddenly I found myself hugged by Rock Lee and only Tenten managed to take him off of me; Shino and Kiba soon appeared and our group was almost complete.

We talked between ourselves for a hour, then I noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Naruto?"

Everyone looked at me oddly and then turned to stare at Sasuke.

"What?" he grunted. "Dobe doesn't come to these gatherings, not invited."

I couldn't believe it. "Why? Why isn't his family invited?"

Sasuke shrugged, but seemed unconfortable. "Dunno."

I wasn't able to enjoy the rest of the evening, as my thoughts were concentrated on my blonde classmate: it wasn't fair- why couldn't Naruto enjoy this evening as one of us?

I was blankly listening to Ino babbling something about Shikamaru's laziness when, looking around me, I noticed Sasuke was missing.

"Hey guys." I called, catching the others' attention. "Do you know where Sasuke is?"

They seemed as perplexed as me. "I dunno." Shikamaru answered, while Chouji and Rock Lee shrugged.

Neji instead was thoughtful. "I think I saw him enter that door."

I looked in the direction he was pointing to: a serious-looking shinobi with black sunglasses was standing guard to a semi-hidden wooden door in the back of the room.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked Neji, who glared at her. "Of course I am." He hissed.

"Mmm…" I murmured… "We need a distraction…"

§

"Hello handsome…" Ino smiled slyly. The guard looked at her appreciately as she traced a finger down his chest. "What are you doing here all alone? Such a handsome man as you…"

Kami-sama, Ino was a born actress: she had the man wrapped around her little finger in just a few seconds. It didn't take much for Neji to move behind him and have him unconscious.

Swiftly, before anyone could notice, we opened the door and found ourselves in a dark hallway. I turned my head right and left.  
"Which way?" I asked Hinata-chan. She activated her byakugan and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"There are two people in a room: we have to go left."

Our group followed Hinata as she guided us through a maze of winding passages, passing closed doors and elevators: after ten minutes, we finally arrived at the end of a hallway, a blade of light exiting from a semi-closed door.  
We walked closer but stopped when we heard two familiar voices coming from the room in front of us.

"Stop wallowing in self-pity." Said the first one, seemingly cold but tinged with simpathy.

"You're the one to talk!" answered the second one hotly. "Who was the one complaining that his father cared only about his brother?"

"You didn't see me locking myself in my room." Replied the first voice, the one I knew belonged to Sasuke. "You're being stupid – if you don't like the situation then go to your dad, he'll understand."

"You don't understand." I could see in my mind Naruto shaking his head. "He's the Hokage, you know…" sarcasm dripped from every sillabe, "… he hasn't time for his own son…and Okaa-san is always with him."

I heard a collective intake of breath: from my part, I was sure I had stopped breathing.

"_What about your parents?" I asked, curiously: I've never heard Naruto talk about his family and I wondered why. When his expression faded to grimy sadness I immediately knew I did a huge mistake._

_He tried to smile, but failed miserably. "My dad is very busy and hasn't much time for me, often he isn't even home; and my mom..." he hesitated, then flashed a look at Sasuke "...my mother is dead."_

"Well, my father is the head of the Uchiha Police and has no more time for me than yours has for you: but Naruto, your father shows he cares. Being the Hokage isn't a walk in the park, you know it!"

"Teme, they weren't there for my birthday. My fucking birthday! All I had was a phone call from my parents, telling me they were sorry they couldn't make it _AGAIN_ because they were _**ONCE AGAIN**_ busy with whatever they were doing, but all the same they wished me a happy birthday! And now I'm stuck here, because I can't take part to this stupid ball, or everyone would recognize me!"

I couldn't take it anymore: I heard Ino hissing at me "Sakura! Come back here!", Neji and Shino tried to stop me, but I was too angry. Angry that Naruto was suffering in silence and that he hadn't confided in me; somewhat, I felt betrayed.  
I slammed the door open and caught Sasuke and Naruto sitting on a bed, probably Naruto's, their heads snapping in my direction, eyes wide.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out, while Sasuke said nothing but continued to gape at me. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

"We followed Sasuke." I answered coldly.

"WE?!" my teammates looked behind me, the others appearing silently at my shoulders.

I was too angry and too hurt to be thinking clearly: I walked to the bed, pulled my arm back and punched Naruto on the cheek. He fell out of the bed from the impact and I was just getting ready to beat him some more, when Sasuke wrapped an arm around my waist, a hand gripping my wrist, restraining me.

"You **IDIOT**!" I shouted at Naruto, fighting the tears gathering in my eyes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? _Why DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE HURTING?!_"

"Sakura, stop it!" gritted out Sasuke, who was actually sweating from holding me back.

"SHUT UP UCHIHA!" I screamed, completely out of control, "**Let me go or I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN!**" I felt dark satisfaction when I saw him wince, however he didn't let me go, instead held me tighter: and, if in any other situation I'd have blushed, then it was really getting on my nerves.  
"**I TRUSTED YOU!**" I screamed at Naruto, "I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY PROBLEMS, MY TROUBLES, I OPENED MY HEART TO YOU, NARUTO!" I was still wriggling, fighting to get free from Sasuke's grip, but I already knew he was stronger than me. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"We _ARE_ friends!" he answered back, but I interrupted him.

"THEN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE HURTING??" I didn't even notice I had started crying, tears tracing paths down my cheeks, as I finally fell back into Sasuke, stopping moving. I could only stare at Naruto, who was watching me with wide, guilty azure eyes.

"Why didn't you trust me enough with this? Did you think I'd treat you any different?"

"You-you mean…" the blonde started hesitantly, "You mean you don't care I'm the Hokage's son?"

"**WHO THE HELL CARES??**" I roared, and I was sure everyone in the house could hear me. "DO YOU THINK SASUKE CARES? Do you really think ANY of us would care that you're the Yondaime's son?"

I felt drained and had no more strenght to fight with Sasuke, who just held me gently as I collapsed on the bed.

"I thought we – you, me and Sasuke – _we had a bond_. I could feel _it_."

I couldn't stop crying: it had been awhile since I'd felt that weak, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Instead you lied to me! You told me your mother was dead. I wasn't asking you to tell me right away… but I thought, after that fight in front of Tsunade-shishou and the others, after this summer… I thought I could trust you…" my voice got lower and lower, and soon it was only a whisper.

Silence settled between us.

I stared down at the covers of the bed and I could feel the gazes of everyone else in the room. Sasuke still had an arm around me and now I was grateful for the support because I was sure I'd have toppled down on the floor, hadn't it been for him.

How I loved him.

A voice broke the silence.

"N-Naruto-kun." I was proud of Hinata, her shy voice fully audible in the room. "I-I may understand why you decided to hide your true identity to us… in the beginning. But, Naruto-kun… aren't we your friends? Do you really think we would have started treating you differently had we known you were the Hokage's son?"

Naruto's liquid gaze moved to Hinata, staring at her like she was water and he a thirsty man, then his azure eyes looked at everyone of us, standing silently in his room. He began, quietly, so different from his usual self.

"Uzumaki is my okaa-san's maiden name. I started elementary school as Namikaze Naruto: I was happy to start school, because that meant meeting other children like me and making friends." He was still for a moment, then shook his head. "That didn't go exactly as planned."

We waited for Naruto to continue: I was distantly aware of being, still, in Sasuke's arms, his fingers gently entwining with my own and squeezing my hand.

"My Otou-san wasn't Hokage yet, but he was the most respected shinobi of Konohagakure and many were sure he was going to succeed to Sandaime-sama as the Yondaime. So, I was always at the center of the attention: the other children tried to be my friends only because of my father's fame, the teachers were always corteous and gentle…" Naruto sighed. "I wasn't completely satisfied, but I had… 'friends'. I was happy." He smiled bitterly; he lowered his eyes and then raised them, looking right at Sasuke behind me. "Then, I met the teme over there."

"Hn." I could feel Sasuke roll his eyes, but he said nothing more.

Naruto laughed loud. "He was the first one who tried to punch me!"

"Tried?" Sasuke scoffed. "I _did_ punch you. And you cried like a baby."

"Did not!" exclaimed my blond friend, looking offended. Then he smiled. "Well, we fought the first times we met. But then we became friends."

I knew why they became friends: both had problems with their fathers (Sasuke's looked down on him, Naruto's was too busy for him) and they were very strong-willed.

"So, I realized that it was wrong to be satisfied with the others' false friendship, because they weren't really my friends, they cared for me only because I was Minato Namikaze's son. And it hurt." He gripped his shirt over his heart. "They didn't see me for myself, but they saw my father's shadow. They didn't care about me, all they cared about was that I was the son of a famous shinobi."

Again, he smiled bitterly.

"And it hurt."

I wanted to move and hug him, hug him tightly and tell him that I didn't care he was the Yondaime's son, but for me he was simply Naruto, only Naruto.

"So, I asked my father to change school, I wanted to go to the one Sasuke went. My parents decided to change my surname into Uzumaki. It worked: no one recognized me as Minato Namikaze's son. Of course, no one but Sasuke.  
Then, my father was elected Hokage: I was really happy for him, I was proud of being his son. But… the limited time he had for me before shortened even more: my okaa-san followed him always, supported him especially the first years, which were the hardest for him. But still now… they haven't much time for me. I know they love me, but… I wish we could spend more time together! They're always away and I have to stay in this enormous house by myself! I didn't want to reveal my true identity because I was afraid…"

He wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "I was afraid that you all would leave me."

I stifled a sob as I began crying: I felt weak, exhausted physically and mentally. Again, the urge to hug him went through me, but my weariness and the warmth of Sasuke's body behind me had me unmoving.

It was Hinata who made the first step: daringly, she crawled on the bed and then hugged him tightly – she was crying too. I looked around me and I saw the other girls, Ino and Tenten, trying to hide their tears and red noses; the guys stood stoically, but sadness was in everyone's eyes.  
Hinata was shouting at Naruto, I couldn't believe that the shy Hyuuga heiress was able to do something like that, but he just held her and she cried and punched weakly his chest.

"Sasuke." I called in a hoarse voice; his arms tightened around me and I knew he was listening. "Please, take me to him… I don't think I'm able to walk now."

"Sakura…" he started, but I cut him off.

"I want to hug him." My voice cracked on the word 'hug' and I was sure Sasuke noticed it too. He helped me to the other side of the bed, where Naruto and Hinata were embracing.

The blond noticed me and whispered. "Sakura-chan…"

I left Sasuke's arms and held Naruto close to me, capturing Hinata too in the embrace: soon I felt the warmth of other bodies at my back, and heard Ino and Tenten sniffle quietly as they joined Hinata and me in hugging Naruto.

"Girls…" Naruto murmured, awed and embarassed.

"Oh, shut up!" Tenten exclaimed in a small voice "You know girls are emotional."

We stayed like that for a while, until the four of us stopped crying. I leaned back, finding myself once again in Sasuke's arms. Ino and Tenten went to stand with Shikamaru and Neji, while Hinata stayed sitting down with Naruto.

Silence settled again between us.

**Fangirling ****XI – End**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's the second bomb. Part I at least. In the beginning I planned to write more but it got longer than expected… To be sincere, even next chapter will be a bomb… yeah, I'm sorry (not), ahahah! I know I'm evil.  
Many of you keep asking me if Sasuke likes Sakura and so on… I'd love to reply, but I don't want to spoil the story.  
I made my calculations so… Fangirling will be over with chapter 13 and there will be an epilogue :)  
Many people wrote to me saying that they are in love with their best friends too … it happens, because they're always with us and they understand us the best. I had a crush on my male best friend, but then I got over it, luckily.

_Reviews' Corner:_ I'm flattered by every single one of your reviews and I love you all very much. Even if I don't reply to everyone, know that I appreciate your support. So keep reading and reviewing :D

**Misunderstood Kunoichi, Kaoru-chan **(sorry, no lemon for Fangirling), **benswife, sweet-taboos, MelanieElWarten, kirei na yukki, Odat, itachi-is-mine, sakuno101, Neko Grafic, Akane Naomi, Miharu, Silvain Star,ssdfdt5, mk-chan 160, Wingless-Crying-Angel** (he hadn't been training for 5 hours, he was waiting for Sakura to finish- isn't he a sweetie?)**, sakura5558, ChristinaAngel, AzNAnGeL07, yourdarkdesire, SakuraUchiha14, rayray-rchl-chan, Sakura-chanUchiha, i.death-chan, jessie6491, pichu2001, Mariegurl** (mh, no, I develop the characters trying to use their "real" personalities), **Dragonheart6, Sw33t.Stuff.Sakura, you-stole-all-the-names, Mistress-Of-Beauty, prettypopularchick, Arcaina** (it's always a pleasure to receive a review from you)**, brightfairy8, serenity uchiha, Lt. RaIQ of the Boondock Mafia, Winter's Holly, weird dreams r us, Poison's Ivy, miss.AnoniiemouSe, Tenshi-Chan008, uchihasakura285, brightfairy8, silverice, Storm Midnight, Mittelab, Hina-hime, xteenuh, klad359, VeRnAgUaY, Snickerdoodle-sensei, Kiwako, Dark Shining Light, summerlover1, gladdecease** (I can't believe you read my mind…), **Pink Crescent Moon, PenInHand, gothgirl2, C.A.M.E.O. **(no, he wasn't doing that on purpose, he just had a shower and forgot to put his shirt on, drool), **unbeatablehinata, Exhale Vanilla Lace, NinjaNita, Ribs On the Run, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, SpiffyCookie, SpillietehInkie, lalagirl555x, RunningBarefootAtMidnight, sasusakufan2357, NikkiTheHyugaChick, lioness91, Heartless Ghostie, SasuxSakufan, uchihakiriko, Some Scribbles, Maye Uchiha, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, Evil Tobi, Yoshikuni-Chiaki, newbie-otaku, french cries, tast3the3RAiiNBOW, kattylin, sweet girl, SasukexXxSakura, Michelle, livelovelaugh167, JellyJelly, Selene98, Cute23Flower, cherry-chan, ramenprincess, mintxrain, Sakura Angel 4eva, sand tessen, Princess Bhria, sakuraharunofan, still-thinking-of-a-name, 2hott4u, shin, inuyashaHELP, KoolKittyKat, Bacaforeva, TaimaHawk12, narutoalicefan, TeenageCrisis, Renee.**

**Sorceress Cassandra**: wow, I loved your review! Thanks for saying my story is a diamond, you really flattered me :D, I must agree with you, up to the Chuunin Exams I didn't like Sakura very much, especially in the beginning when she was so mean to Naruto and so annoying, always running after Sasuke! After the Chuunin Exams (especially after she cut off her hair) I started to respect her and also Kishimoto-sensei made her grow up. She's the best out there, no offense to Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, etc.. fans. I think that Sasuke's leave really helped her mature. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Fangirling**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples.

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: 'I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.'

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER XII**

"Naruto."

The silence in the room was broken by a low, but clearly audible voice. We all turned around, me trying to dry my eyes with my kimono sleeve; Sasuke was still behind me, holding me in his arms. I was emotionally drained and I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of safety he emitted.

Naruto's father, Konohagakure's Yondaime Hokage, was standing on the doorway, a sad little smile on his handsome face, azure eyes liquid with pain.

"Otou…" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, why didn't you say something to your mother and me? We would have tried… to be there more for you." Namikaze-sama sighed and entered the room: our friends moved to let him pass.

My blond friend shook his head. "You don't understand, oyaji… I didn't – I don't – want to be a burden. And you should have noticed these kind of things by yourselves."

Namikaze-sama's eyes were sad and troubled. "I know. Yes, you're right. I haven't been a model father since I was elected Hokage… but Naruto..." He moved closed, almost sitting on the bed: Sasuke pulled me away so that we were standing near the bed and not laying on it. "Naruto… I want our family to work: if you don't tell your mother and me your problems…"

Quietly, we all exited the room, me still supported by Sasuke, leaving father and son alone: it was a needed conversation between the two of them, and we were strangers after all.

Silence settled between us as we waited out in the hallway: I felt exhausted and continued to lean on Sasuke, who was leaning on the wall, his hands at my waist, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Hinata was pacing back and forth 'till Ino firmly grabbed and brought her to sit down next to her.  
I was too absent-minded to notice what the others were doing.

I don't know how long we waited: I stubbornly tried to stay awake, but as the adrenaline faded away, the excitement, the anger and all the emotions I felt in the evening made me sleepy.

So, I didn't notice Yondaime exiting the room and smiling widely at the guys (only later I found out us girls had fallen asleep), I didn't notice being brought back to my parents in someone's arms, I didn't notice my otou-san bringing me to bed or my okaa-san undressing me.

I was dead to the world.

§

The day after I went to school a bit grouchy and confused: I didn't remember well the end of the evening and was surprised in the morning to find myself in my bed in my pajamas.

I sat down in my seat, the first in the class: slowly it began to fill, but my attention was on Naruto. When he entered he immediately noticed my piercing gaze and he flinched.

He sat down next to me and rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh… Sakura-chan..."

"Baka." I interrupted him. "You're a baka. However, I forgive you."

A wide, beaming smile appeared on his face and he hugged me tightly "Sakura-chan--!!!" he shouted, while I yelped as he started to cut off my air supply.

"Dobe. Let her go."

Naruto did as he was said – unbelievable – and smiled at Sasuke, who had appeared behind me. "Temeeee!" he waved.

"Thanks." I grumbled to the Uchiha and he just 'hn'-ed.

I stared blankly ahead of me for a few minutes, then turned first to Naruto and then to Sasuke. "So, what happened yesterday evening? I don't remember anything after exiting Naruto's room…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I brought you back to your parents and then you went home."

I blinked at him. "You…brought…me… what?"

He sighed. "You understood perfectly. And you were heavy." He grinned to show me he was joking, but at the time I was too befuddled by his answer to respond correctly.

"You what!?"

Sasuke took a good look at my face and realised there was nothing to do with me: so he grunted and turned around to look at Kurenai-sensei, who was just entering.

I stared at him, puzzled and atonished, for ten minutes.

§

Ino was chatting lively at our lunch table and we girls all joined her, trying to overcome the gloomy silence that had taken place as soon as we all had sat down. Hinata was the only one looking downright depressed and I nudged Naruto, pointing at her.

He sighed and then interrupted Ino's flow of words.

"Guys." He began, attracting the others' attention "I don't want anything to change between us. You're still my best friends, and whatever happened yesterday evening does not change who I am."

Hinata's lips twitched upwards and Kiba yelled, taking Naruto in an arm-lock, while Lee was saying something about _"The splendid youth of friendship!"_. The tension had suddenly vanished and we started behaving normally.

"And with your parents?" I whispered to Naruto.  
He smiled. "We talked, especially my dad and I, and we cleared things."  
"I'm glad."

"Hey."

I glanced behind me and saw Tsunade-shishou waving at us.

"Shishou?" I asked puzzled.

"We have some guests. I trust you all to make them feel welcome." She winked and pointed behind her. I looked confused and gasped.

"Gaara-kun!" I exclaimed happily, standing up and hugging my male best friend – he smiled a little at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. With him there were also his siblings. "Temari, Kankuro! It's been a long time! How are you? And Baki? Is he ok?"

"Whoa, whoa, Sakura-chan, take a breath." Temari laughed. "Everyone's okay."

"You're still the same." Kankuro smirked. "No one can beat you in talking." I glared at him.

"You look fine but a bit tired Sakura." Gaara-chan said finally. I smiled at him: he really was my best friend, he noticed everything and knew everything about me, except for the _little_ crush I had on Sasuke…

"Yeah, I went to bed late yesterday evening."

Finally we noticed the table full of prying eyes.  
"Ehm…" I grimaced. "Gaara-kun, Temari, Kankuro, I guess you already know my friends… it seems like you already met in a tournament which you didn't tell me anything of." I finished the last part while glaring at Gaara-chan.

He seemed to cringe, _'Good!'_, and stared at me almost apologetically. "Had too much to think about…" It was his way of saying 'Sorry', but I wasn't going to be satisfied with that.

"You'll explain later." I said menacingly.

"Hey Shikamaru, Ino." Temari seemed to be friendly enough with them and started chatting with my blonde best friend. Kankuro instead sat down between Kiba and Shino, but I didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"Gaara!! Nice to see you again!" waved Naruto happily. Sasuke instead just glared – maybe he still hadn't forgiven my red-haired friend for almost killing him.

"Naruto. Uchiha." Gaara-chan slightly nodded, but I saw his lips twitch as he listened to Naruto's senseless babble. I guess Naruto had a magic way to attract seemingly cold-hearted friends.

Hinata smiled and then asked "How did you meet?"

Gaara-chan and I exchaged a look and then he began "When Sakura started attenting our school, she attracted attention not only because she was new, but also for…" and he wrapped a lock of my hair around his finger, "…her pink hair."

"Yeah, I already know I'm weird." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms on my chest. Everyone laughed.

"I didn't have many friends at the time." _'Not that he has them now – but Naruto's worth 10 friends I believe.'_ "But I was popular for being the Kazekage's younger son."

"And of course he attracted my attention." I interrupted, warning him with my eyes. That jerk had the gall to smirk at me and went on. "Yes, she was quite the spoiled brat back then. Tried to seduce me with her still unripe body." He was joking, but damn it! He was saying these things _in front of my friends, not to mention _**_Sasuke!_**

"I was eleven!" I protested.

"Yeah, right." Gaara-chan waved me off and I growled.

"Well, I rejected her…"  
"Quite harshly and painfully." I bit out.  
"So she started stalking me…"  
"I was trying to find a way to take revenge on you!"  
"…Of course I told her to stop…"  
"More like, almost beated me to death."  
"…and she finally saw reason."  
"Yeah, because you put me in hospital!"  
"Ehm." At least he had the decency to look embarassed. "I was… forced…" at least he was being sincere, "…to tell her I was sorry."  
"When you weren't at all."  
"And she verbally attacked me."  
"What was I supposed to do? Thank you from breaking two ribs and my left arm?"

Gaara-chan sighed and glared at me. "What?" I snapped in reply. He sighed and shook his head "You'll never change. But well, we became friends."

My Konohagakure's friends were staring at us with wide eyes and gaping mouths. I felt a bit intimidated. "Mh. Ehm. What?"

"You two are strange." Said Ino and for once Shikamaru agreed with his girlfriend.

A voice broke the silence. "I'm going." I noticed Sasuke standing up with his tray and I frowned. "But, Sasuke—"

"See you later." And with that he walked away.

"What's up with him?" I asked Naruto; he kept looking at Sasuke's back, then turned to me. "He had never liked much Gaara… and I think he's troubled right now."

"But why?" I was getting frustrated: Sasuke was hot and cold, first friendly and almost loving, then he would revert back to the cold-hearted guy I first met.

Naruto looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, it's not my place to say." I sighed and nodded, smiling at him: I knew he was right - if Sasuke had a problem, he had to tell me himself. But it was hard waiting for him to open up…

§

I laughed as Gaara-chan finished telling me another one of Kankuro's adventures: that man was a clutz, I was sure of it.

"I'm glad everyone's okay." I smiled at him.

It was the afternoon break and I took the chance to take a walk in the garden with Gaara-chan: I really missed his company and the way I could babble all I wanted and he would just listen to me quietly. Actually, Gaara-chan was not a very talkative guy – he preferred peace and silence, mostly because he had a lonely childhood: his siblings were afraid of the power he showed and his father never saw him as a son, but as an instrument. And it hurt him.

So, when I went to him, mostly interested in him because he was the Kazekage's son, and (yes I admit it) started stalking him after he refused me, he lost control and got REALLY angry with me – that's the reason why I ended up in hospital, but I have forgiven him long ago. When he came to the hospital to say he was sorry, he was surprised to see I was more angry (both at him and myself) than afraid of him, and we started talking.

He told me of his lonely and painful childhood – and I was ashamed I had approached him with the intention of making him my boyfriend - I told him how I was always beaten and made fun of by my schoolmates, how weak I was and felt. This is how we became friends, but it was a story too personal to be told in front of the others. Remembering my past was too painful and I left that Sakura behind, I was a new person, a better one, and I wanted to become a great kunoichi.

I didn't want to feel weak anymore.

"I don't think Uchiha likes me too much." He mused and I giggled.  
"Well, you DID try to kill him."  
"I don't think that's the reason."

I blinked, confused. "Then, why?"

He looked at me with the corner of his eye "He was looking at you all the time."  
"Heh?" I couldn't stop a blush from covering my cheeks. The idea of Sasuke staring at me… pleased me.

"Hn, I see." Gaara-chan almost smiled, "You like him."

I turned to him: I really couldn't hide anything from him. I sighed and nodded. "It's not just a crush, Gaara-kun. It's…" I gulped "I think I love him."

He huffed and shook his head. "What's with you and cold-hearted guys?"

I laughed and all the tension evaporated. "Yeah, you're right! Maybe I'm a masochist!"

We talked a bit more, then Gaara-chan looked at his watch. "I have to go now, because I have a meeting with the Hokage, we just passed by the school to see you all. We'll see each other later, ok?"

"Oss, Kazekage-sama!" I joked. I was one of the few people outside Sunagakure who knew that Gaara had been made Kazekage two years before. I waved at him as he walked away.

I sighed and sat down on the grass, wrapping myself in my jumper: it was fall's beginning and the air was getting chilly.

"You looked like you were having a lot of fun, eh..."

I jumped in surprise at hearing a voice behind me, and turned around: Sasuke was staring down at me, a disgruntled and dark expression on his face.

"Sasuke?" I asked confusedly.

"Are you sure you're only friends with Gaara?"

I looked at him strangely: he was behaving oddly, even for himself. "Of course I'm only friends with him, why are you asking? Am I not allowed to have male friends anymore?" the last bit was sarcastic, but Sasuke was slightly getting on my nerves.

"Oh? Maybe then you're friends with benefits..." he said coldly.

I gaped at him and stood up. "_**How dare you!?!**_" I shouted, digging my forefinger in his chest. "How dare you say something like that about my friendship with Gaara?!? And why exactly do you care?"

"I don't care." He blurted out. "You two looked cozy, laughing together..."

I glared at my dark-haired crush. "What's wrong with me laughing with my best friend?"

He gripped my wrists painfully and I whimpered. "What's wrong? What's _WRONG_?? **WHAT'S WRONG???**" Sasuke bellowed, scaring me for the first time since I've known him: he gritted his teeth, his eyes now red with the Sharingan.  
"You're hurting me..." I whispered, trying to let him go of me, but his grip just turned tighter.  
His face got closer to mine, until he was breathing in my ear.

"I don't like to see my **girlfriend** flirting with another guy."

"I WAS **NOT** FLIRT--!" I stopped my tirade when I noticed something he said.

I gaped at him, my eyes widening.

"Your...girlfriend? _**GIRLFRIEND**_? Since when am I your girlfriend?" not that this didn't make me happy, but I was... angry, tired, confused, annoyed and atonished. Too many questions were pounding in my mind and I felt an headache starting. What was he doing? Was he joking? Was he making fun of me? This wasn't fun!

I didn't understand, I didn't understand him!

Sasuke was looking straight into my eyes and I was falling into the depth of his: I always knew he had beautiful, hypnotizing eyes and that they would be my downfall.

"You were mine since the first time we met and you didn't behave like a fangirl." He said quietly.

'_If only you knew...'_ I absent-mindedly thought. The only thing I was able to do was gape at him: I was too shocked to do anything else.

Suddenly he was too close and I almost started hyperventilating. I could only stare as his face lowered to mine, and his eyes got closer and closer...

And he kissed me.

My inner fangirl whimpered and just fainted; on my part, I was shocked and puzzled, his hands - now on my shoulders - burned me, his lips were soft and I didn't know what to do.

I mean, **Uchiha Sasuke** _was __kissing_ **ME**!

I clung to him, uncapable to either push him away or pull him closer, as he took advantage of my parted lips to kiss me deeper. Damn it, why must Uchiha be good at everything? Sasuke was awesome at kissing and I was sure to be the one more experienced...

Finally I came to my senses when I remembered he had basically accused me of having sex with my best friend and somehow I found the strength to push him away, taking two steps back to put more space between us.

"**HOW DARE YOU!**" I exclaimed, angry tears gathering in my eyes. I felt betrayed and hurt: a hand rose to clutch my shirt over my heart. "How dare you- kissing me after you accused me of being some kind of... whore! How dare you proclaim me your girlfriend, you have no right to do so! I never agreed to be your girlfriend or something like that! I thought we were friends, but maybe it was just me... No matter how much I love you, I won't stand this!"

His eyes widened, mine did too.

'_Crap, I did not just say that! I just didn't confess to him, RIGHT AFTER YELLING AT HIM FOR KISSING ME AND PROCLAIMING ME HIS GIRLFRIEND WITHOUT MY CONSENT!'_

Apparently I did.  
Inner fangirl wasn't of any help, she was still with her head on the clouds because of Sasuke's kiss.

He was smirking.  
_'Damn him, __**HOW-MUCH-I-H.A.T.E.-HIM-WHEN-HE-SMIRKS-AT-MEEEEE!!**__'_

"You love me?"

And so, I did the only thing that was left to do.

I ran.

**Fangirling XII – End**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, this is chapter twelve. The number 12 is full of meaning for me: mostly because my birthday is the _12th of December_ (12/12) and next week I'll be **twenty** :D I'm so happy!  
Hope you enjoyed this ;) Next one is the last chapter and then, ta-dan, the epilogue!

_Reviews' Corner:_ I'm still atonished by the success this story is having... **THANK YOU SO MUCH!** 105 reviews for chapter ten and 80 for chapter eleven... I love you!

**CherryYuki-chan, Misunderstood kunoichi, mk-chan160, EmeraldEyes, NinjaNita, VeRnAgUaY, Lt. RaIQ, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, luv hate it, serenity uchiha, SpiffyCookie, miss.AnoniiemouSe, narutofan101, nandy** (ehm, I don't think there'll be a sequel...)**, Aoi hana, Neko Grafic, SakuBunny, im a yak in a polka dot hat, Odat, Snickerdoodle-sensei, Akane Naomi, Jasmine** (wow, that was a long review... and I completely love it! You flattered me VERY VERY much! Keep enjoying the story!), **DarkFireFox8907, Winter's Holly, C.A.M.E.O., Selene98, Arcaina, optimistic bookworm, inuyashaHELP, sasusakufan2357, Crimson Rogue, MelanieELWarten, Evil Tobi, ChristinaAngel, jessie6491, kattylin, Maye Uchiha, Helena xx 3** (thanks for the long, heartwarming review!),** Haine-chan, CherryBlossomAngel16, sakuno101, brightfairy8, Dark Shining Light, xteenuh, SakuraUchiha14, CherryBlosom3134, NikkiTheHyugaChick, Storm Midnight, Jay, Sarah Rebecca, Wingless-Crying-Angel, Pink Crescent Moon, shortandsweet93, eleanaleone, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, Cute23Flower, Bored Konoha Kunoichi, Heartless Ghostie, PowerfulMiko, Sakura Angel 4eva, hushhushyou** (long, enthusiastic, appreciative... the kind of review I love! Thanks for reading and reviewing!), **Hinatagurl, 2hott4u, sweet blossom, Ms. Itachi Uchiha, narutofan821007, WeaponMistress, nikkiroxz, crazilyinsanelady** (I don't like sweet – I'm like Sasuke in this – but I adore cookies! Thanx)**, Ethereal, fleeting thought, Michelle, SpillietehInkie, ViOlEt-Kat, HoshikoK, sakura0179, Shinju Tenshi, CherryBlossomAngel16, tenjichan, anon, slytherinxstar, Hiroshi Koyu, sar-animeluver, DcDreamer.**

**lioness91: **First of all, thanx for the review. Second, I'm following the manga, so I know how Sasuke looks like ;) Karin is Sasuke's teammate in Team Hebi, which he formed to find Itachi: the other two members are Suigetsu and Juugo. Karin has red hair and eyes (yes, I know, weird) and glasses: unfortunately she has a HUGE crush on Sasuke and tries to seduce him taking off her glasses (once, while he was healing after a fight, she wanted to rape him...); she's very good at sensing chakra and this is why Sasuke wanted her in his group.  
You can find the manga online here: http// www(dot)onemanga(dot)com/ directory/ (without the spaces).  
About your questions: 1) Karin simply likes Sakura, she had nothing on mind. 2) Mmm, I dunno, maybe? I don't assume to know what Sasuke thinks, ahahah!  
I don't have dresses too! Only a black one I used for my eighteenth birthday, but that's it.  
Well, in Italy there are many places to visit: Rome is the most beautiful city in the world for me! Chaotic, but romantic, full of art and simply BEAUTIFUL! There are many interesting museums and you could go to the Roman Forum or the Roman Spa. Other than Rome, other turistic cities are Florence (awesome, I love it), Venice (very romantic), Verona (Romeo and Juliet...), Siena (an american friend of my father simply adored it), Bologna, Capri, Sicily in general. Naples is... quite dangerous, so I suggest you don't go there. But southern Italy generally is splendid, with both Greek and Roman rests. Or you could come visit me in Modena. I don't like very much Milan, but the cathedral is a MUST SEE. Turin also is quite nice and Genoa has become beautiful. I suggest you find a good travel guide, because there are too many things to see in Italy, which has more properties inscribed on the World Heritage List by UNESCO than any other country in the world. :D

**MintiNeko**: Yes, I can see your point. Don't worry, I'm not offended by it :). It was not my intention to make Sakura a Mary-Sue, but it's really difficult when you like a character very much. I always try hard to keep the characters IC, also because I HATE MARY-SUES.  
Infact, I tried in last chapter and this one to gave another insight of Sakura: she isn't perfect, she suffered in her childhood – but she grew up and matured. In chapter 11 she cried and felt betrayed, in this chapter we get to know more about her childhood and that was my intention 'till the beginning (I don't want to spoil what's going to happen next chapt, but I think you'll like it ;). Also, the entire story is focused on the fact that she tries very hard not to fangirl over Sasuke, and that's her greatest weakness (see chapt10 ending).  
The characters are mostly based on their Shippuuden selves: Sakura has become stronger and both Kakashi and Chiyo think she could become stronger than Tsunade – in this fic, she's 17 and she had traveled a lot, I wanted her to be more mature and responsible than her 12 or 15 years old self. Moreover, I'm quite angry with Kishimoto-sensei for focusing especially on males – the only strong females we see SOMETIMES fighting are Tsunade, Shizune, Temari and now Sakura: being an "almost feminist", I find it incredibly sexist - so I wanted Sakura to be portrayed as a talented kunoichi, still weaker than Naruto and Sasuke, but stronger than most of the others.  
I'm sorry if I gave you the idea that Sakura is a Mary-Sue. I hope you keep reading and see my point of view.. I appreciated very much your constructive criticism and I thank you for it. :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Fangirling**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples.

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: 'I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.'

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER XIII**

Where before stood a young woman, staring at him with horrified and embarassed eyes, there was now nothing. Baffled, he turned his head, seeing a figure, dark for the distance, running away.

"I can't believe her…" he gaped. And then, a smirk stretched on his face. "Hn, I guess I'll have to catch her…"

§§§§§

I ran like the Devil himself was at my heels: and probably I wasn't too far from truth.

I couldn't believe I had blurted out to Sasuke that I loved him! Moreover, after he had behaved like a chauvinistic, possessive pig!

I pumped chakra in my legs, forcing them to go faster and faster, pushing myself harder; and while I passed two disbelieving Tenten and Hinata, my mind was furiously working to resolve the matter.  
_**'Just go back and I say to him that you accept being his girlfriend!' **_my inner-fangirl whined.  
I mentally glared at her. _'Oh, so __NOW__ you decide to come back to the world of living! And of course I'm not doing that, it would be like accepting defeat - I don't even know EXACTLY how he feels about me!"_

In the back of my mind I could feel Sasuke's chakra coming closer and I knew I couldn't escape him much longer: he was way faster than me and I was tiring – I have never been one with lot of stamina. I decided to enter the school, jumping in through an open window and started running in the hallways, ignoring Ebisu-sensei yelling at me that 'it was not allowed to run or use chakra in the hallways of the school building'.

Inspiration hit me when I passed in front of the bathrooms: Sasuke would never enter the women toilet to search for me, right?

I quickly entered and closed the door with a bang, before leaning against it and sighing in relief: the five or six girls inside looked at me like I was an alien or something.

"Ehm, sorry, really had to…" I muttered without finishing my statement, walking to the sink to wash my face.

While some of the girls started chatting, one of them kept looking at me: a bit uneasy by her staring I asked if there was something wrong.

She smirked. "I know you. Aren't you 'cry-baby forehead-chan'?"

I froze at hearing the offensive name given to me by the classmates who bullied me in my childhood. Something in my expression gave me away and she laughed maliciously.

"So, it is you! Isn't it a surprise... I remember how weak you were... you were always hiding behind Yamanaka, without her you were – and probaby still are – nothing."

Unbidden and unwanted memories started running through my head...

A red ribbon, a friendly smile...  
Kicks and punches...  
Pain, so much pain – a cracked rib, a split lip  
Everything hurt...  
Violet fabric as the person in front of me shouted to my attackers...  
Covering my forehead with my bangs, hating myself, hating the world...  
Feeling so damn weak as I fell down, a foot on my head, pushing my face deeper in the dirty ground...

I gasped for a breath.

"Do you know her Ayumi-chan? Tell us, tell us!" the others started giggling around the leader.

"She was an hideous thing as a child, with that enormous forehead she still has... and she was so fun to bully, you know? She always cried and cried, and asked for help..." she mimicked in a high-pitched voice "_'Oh, I want my mummy, please mummy help!'_. She was simply pathetic. She was lucky to have Yamanaka as her only friend, because that damn girl started protecting her... but when she wasn't at school, we had lot of fun..."

She smirked cruelly at me, and I realized tears had started rolling down my face. "Didn't we have lot of fun, Sakura-chan? Or do you still prefer 'forehead-girl'?"

I hated myself, I hated how my muscles seemed to be paralysed. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't do anything, but only listen to her taunts. I had sworn I would never be so weak again, but now it was like every jutsu I learned, the strength I gained with my hard work, everything was just in vain.

I wanted to shout, to slap her, to do _something_... but I remained still. I couldn't move, I almost couldn't breathe... No matter how much I was yelling in my head – no matter how much I felt like punching the hell out of that girl, I couldn't do anything...

Inside, I was still that same little girl crying for someone to save her.

I vaguely heard the door being slammed open, but I didn't care: I was still lost in my self-commiseration, fists clenched at my sides, and I didn't care about anything else but to be able to move and punch that annoying girl who had reminded me of my painful childhood.

It took me some moments to realize that someone was shaking my shoulder and calling my name.

"Sakura… Sakura…"

My eyes widened in shock: I couldn't believe it…  
I turned around to look at him and gasped. "You entered the girls' bathroom?!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and instead watched me with a concerned expression. "Are you alright?"

I stilled: oh, he always seemed to make me forget about everything around me. Just a moment before I was depressed, then he calls me and…

"Sasuke-kun!!" the girl who recognized me squealed, of course she was a fangirl… "You shouldn't care about that loser, she's so we--!"

Moving faster than the eyes could follow, Sasuke punched the wall near to the girl's head, creating a gaping hole, and she shut up in fright.  
"Don't talk about her like that." He hissed dangerously, and I felt a shiver running down my spine.

With that, he turned around and grabbed my hand, tugging me forward as I tried not to be as stunned as I felt.

"Wha-! Sasuke, let me go! Sasu--!" He didn't even stop as he turned his head and glared at me. "Shut up, Sakura. And don't you try to run away again, because I **will** catch you."

I was a bit intimidated by this dark and angry Sasuke: I was not even sure what he was so angry about and why was he treating me like that!

He opened a door and we entered an empty classroom; he pushed the door closed and locked it, and that didn't really calm me down. He had let me go and I sat down on a desk, staring at him attentively. Sasuke paced for a few seconds, before moving to stand before me: I didn't like how he was watching me, cautiously and intensely, his dark eyes pinning me down.

"I have two questions." He began, his voice quiet but with an undertone of menace. "First, why did you run away?" I gritted my teeth: oh, he was such a guy! And here I thought he was smart! "Second, what happened in the toilet?"

I chose to ignore his first question: I wasn't going to answer why I ran away **after** I confessed to him, **after** he behaved like a chauvinistic pig – if he didn't understand that he really didn't know anything about women.

I shrugged: "That girl knew me when I was little and decided to make it known to her friends." There: he had his answer.

"Sakura." _Oooohh_, Sasuke was angry, he was really angry! I knew it because his eyes narrowed and he took deep breaths to calm himself: he leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk to either side of me, his face just in front of mine. "I know that. I heard everything. Now, tell me why didn't you reply back."

Oh, that- right, I forgot.

I shrugged uneasily.

His face got closer to mine and I realized his eyes were very dark, and pretty, and mesmerizing and… and… and…

"Sakura. Answer me, now."

I was getting angry too; who did he think he was, prying into my life, telling me to talk to him and tell him my deepest secret?

"Why do you care?" I snapped back.

His gaze softened, only for a bit. "I care. Tell me Sakura, please…"

He said 'please'. He really did. Ah, I was really powerless against him, wasn't I?

"Bad memories." I murmured. "I… I couldn't move. I wanted to. I wanted to yell, to punch that bitch but… I was simply paralysed." I turned my head to the side, wanting to hide my ashamed expression.

"So, what she said was true…"

I bit my lip 'till it bled. "Of course it's true! I was weak when I was little, and I always relied on Ino's help! But I'm not like that anymore!" I was facing him again. "I'm strong! I can take care of myself! I made a promise to myself, to never be weak again!"

A tears slipped past my eyelid and rolled down on my cheek.

"I'm not weak! I'm not!"

I felt his warmth: he was hugging me and more tears filled my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his bigger frame and cried and cried like I did the night of the Ball, when I found out how much Naruto was really suffering. I remembered the excitement of starting school, of getting to know other children; I remembered the disappointment and the hurt when they bullied me and laughed at me; I remembered feeling like I wasn't good enough for anyone; I remembered my happiness when a hand helped me standing up; I remembered the feeling of finally, finally having a friend, a true friend; I remembered running into my room, shouting that I wanted to disappear; I remembered laughing when playing with Ino.

All my memories ran through me as Sasuke held me and patiently waited for my sobs to subside.

Eventually I stopped crying and moved away from him: he stared intensely at me, as if waiting for me to break down again.

"Thanks." I muttered, rubbing my now red nose.

He carelessly shrugged and for that, for just a moment, I hated him: here I was, pouring my heart to him and crying because of my childhood memories and then thanking him for hugging me, and he _SHRUGS_? Sasuke really was too much for me, sometimes.

"You still haven't answered my first question."

Damn: he noticed. Damndamndamn.  
I glared at him and crossed my arms: I was still sitting on the desk, so I probably looked like an angry child pouting because of an unfair punishment - ridiculous, I know, but at the moment I didn't care.

"You should understand that by yourself."

He cocked an eyebrow and I grumbled "Typical male." but didn't answer him, in the end.

Sasuke sighed and turned his head on the right. I stared at him: he looked a bit weary, but not furious like he had been in the garden - he had scared me there.

"Did you really mean what you said?" The question was sudden and I blinked, surprised. "What?"  
He gritted his teeth and passed a hand through his hair and... yes, he was **_blushing_**!? The world had come to an end!  
"It's true that you... love me?"

I couldn't help myself: my head became a huge tomato. My cheeks were a deep red, my eyes were downcast (suddenly my shoes were the most interesting things in the room), and I started fiddling with my skirt. That was his answer, I guess.  
I could _feel_ him smirk: to be sincere, I was not only a bit annoyed, but also quite apprehensive and scared. I still didn't know what he felt about me or how was he going to react to my feelings. I was sure he somewhat liked me, or he wouldn't have decided that I was his girlfriend (without even asking me...), but he hadn't told me in words what he felt.

I wanted to ask him but I was too afraid of the answer.

I felt his thumb and forefinger on my chin, trying to lift my head toward him, but I stubbornly refused to look at him; I could feel him growling and he surprised me by cupping my cheeks and forcing my face up to him.

I gasped as I found his face very close to mine; I couldn't help it, I blushed.

Sasuke shook his head and smirked amusedly, "Really Sakura, you can be so blind!"

I was just about to retort when he cut me off laying his lips on mine: unlike our first kiss in the garden, this one was gentle, almost as if he was giving me the chance to move away. But I didn't care anymore and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me and kissing him deeply.

He leaned on the desk with one hand at my side, the other still cupping my cheek as our mouths opened and our tongues met: it felt wonderful to kiss Sasuke – no matter how arrogant he was, he was the man I loved.

His hand caressed my cheek and then gently moved to the back of my head, to angle it better and make the kiss deeper: I clung to him, much like I had done a few minutes before. I felt cherished, cared for, and tears sprang from my eyes, again.

Sasuke felt them and moved back. "Hey," he began "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I was exhausted, both physically and mentally, and I wanted him to tell me the truth.  
"Damn it, Sasuke!" I exclaimed, grasping his shirt. "Why are kissing me? Are you toying with me? Because I'm really, _really_ confused right now..."

He emotionally detatched himself from me. "Do you think I'd be able to toy with a girl, especially you?" he asked coldly.

I shook my head. "I don't think so, it isn't in your character, but Sasuke! I don't understand why are you doing this!"

"Are you really so blind?"

"Blind?"

"Damn, Sakura!" he burst "I love you!"

I stared at him. And gaped. "I'm sorry, I think I heard you say..."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes upwards, gripping tightly my shoulders: he was trembling and his cheeks were flushed, if for anger or embarassment I didn't know.  
"Don't make me repeat myself..." then he whispered "_**I love you**_."

He was completely serious: Uchiha Sasuke had just said he loved me, Haruno Sakura. Oh, Kami-sama.  
I threw myself at him, crashing his mouth with mine clumsily, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed and kissed and kissed, I don't for how long, it seemed like an eternity to me.

We were sitting on the floor, kissing leisurely, me in Sasuke's lap, arms wrapped around each other: I wasn't getting tired of his taste on my lips.

We broke to breathe and I cuddled in his warm embrace. He kissed my cheek and I smiled softly.

I felt like life was smiling up to me.

**Fangirling XIII – End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay, it's over! The Epilogue is up next!  
Some of you keep asking me if there'll be a sequel. Sorry guys, no sequel. But I promise you won't be disappointed by the epilogue... 

Look out for my new story, The Red Butterfly, which will be posted soon (I hope).

_Reviews' Corner:_ You're the best, you're amazing :D I love you all.

**Uniquegirl, MelanieELWarten, failxsafexhumor, Miko-chan, Maye Uchiha, love cross to sakura sasuke, HoshikoK, nandy, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx, jjayno, Doll.Affascinante, 7iNno, Darkmoon1025, Dark Shining Light, luv hate it, yukikohiwatari, Goukatenshi, Lina Mistress of Elements, Alluna, uchihakiriko, asianxsmurf, Odat, CherryYuki-chan, Lt. RaIQ, sasusakufan2357, COULK, Miharu, Heartless Ghostie, crazilyinsanelady, gothgirl2, jessie, pichu2001, Jen, 2hott4u, ChacherMonster, Sayuko-san, whiterosemistress, WaterBlossom, Pink Crescent Moon, Fayne, Aoi Hana9, Storm Midnight, Snickerdoodle-sensei, Blu3-Appl3, sakuno101, im a yak in a polka dot hat, NikkiTheHyugaChick, mintxrain, miss.AnoniiemouSe, kirei na yukki, OblivionRose, VeRnAgUaY, 2supersmart, serenity uchiha, Could-Careless, Shinju Tenshi, sakura0179, shortandsweet, PowerfulMiko, Akane Naomi, brightfairy8, C.A.M.E.O., DcDreamer, Silvain Star, Theresa, C.B** (Happy belated birthday!)** SpiffyCookie, SpillietehInkie, CherryBlosom3134, Dj HiHi Kimiko, kattylin, crypticsprite, Siie-Chan, ChristinaAngel, CherryBlossomAngel, luckiducki23, anon., SakuraUchiha14, Winter's Holly, SakuBunny, ginny loony, tenjichan, ladyP1122, Princess Bhria, velcroSUNSHINE, Believe.Me, Mariegurl, Wingless-Crying-Angel, silver.ice, Mittelan, Bored Konoha Kunoichi, wee, Helena, asianangelgirl, ninchick01, lioness91, FrostFire15-Boldheart'sLoyalty, JediJaina, amber pheonix gurl, copycat-capycot/Vivi-chan, magia.azul, aliceeyy-chan, Jay95, inuyashaHELP, bL.oWF.isH-P.E.a.C.H, ViOlEt-Kat, Haine-hime, Pikaboo.LOVE, Namine1993, Sayuri, cherry blossom girl 94, Sparkvision, crimsonstripe, callANYthing, jensepeon, wolf08, Ryuu Jaganshi, Zani-chan, SaKuRa1994, CherryBlossomAvenger, Scarlet Cascade, angelaurora, it'sSAOVADY, Miss anonymous fanfic reader, The Trapped Phoenix, selle, Kurama-ness, Raquel, kittykat1993, kurzon, jollyrancher, Ms. Itachi Uchiha, Miss Aerith, CalwynN.D.Forever, SasuSakuSonAmy, bRattY-eBonY-cArcAss, pamellka** (next chap. you'll find out what happened to Karin), **Shellyness.**

**Jasmine**: it is cold now in Italy, after all it's winter, but in summer it can be very hot too (it depends on where you live). In high school I studied Latin and Greek and I studied English since I was a child. There are Japanese courses in some Universities, or you can take private lessons. I'm glad you like the story this much, I hope you keep reading:D


	14. Epilogue

**Fangirling**

_By Laura-chan_

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura, minor couples.

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: 'I won't fangirl Uchiha Sasuke, I WON'T FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT FANGIRL Uchiha Sasuke, who cares if he has a god-like body, amazing eyes, soft black hair... Crap.'

**Disclaimer**: Of course everything related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, praise his genius! OOC characters and plot do belong to me.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

A young woman walked briskly towards the Konohagakure Police Station; excitement was clearly visible in her eyes and by the way her hands were fiddling with her purse. She was restraining herself from laughing and behaving like a child.

She entered the glass doors and waved at the man behind the counter of the front office. "Good morning, Obito-san!" she smiled.

The Uchiha man put on his glasses and beamed at her. "Hello, Sakura-chan! You look happy today."

Sakura giggled and moved closer to him. "Because I am!"

Obito cocked his head and looked at her quizzically. "Ah? And why are you so happy?"

Long pink hair flied around as she shook her head "Not telling." She smiled secretely. "I have to see Sasuke first. Do you know where is he? He told me he didn't have missions today."

The dark-haired man rubbed his chin throughtfully "I think he's in his office; at least, he was there two hours ago."

"He's still there." Said a new voice, coming from Sakura's left. She turned and smiled widely.

"Kakashi-sensei!"  
"Yo!" the older man winked, ruffling the hair on her head.

"Mou! Kakashi-sensei, I'm not a child!" she pouted, straightening her hair. The jounin's eye closed in a curve, to show he was smiling. "C'mon Sakura, it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Of course, you're never in Konoha lately, you're always on missions... gotten tired of teaching?" she joked and Kakashi chuckled. "There are no interesting brats to teach to."

Sakura raised an eyebrow but let it go. "So, were you saying that Sasuke is in his office?"

"Yes, he is. I went there to give him some files."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Then I'll go." She waved at the two older men and ran inside the station. Obito and Kakashi watched her go, a smile on the former's face, an unreadable expression on the latter's.

"She's glowing today: I wonder what happened." Obito said to his former teammate.  
Kakashi shrugged, then smirked under his mask. "I have a good guess..."

Sakura practically skipped through the ANBU and Jounin gathered in the Police Station, most of them Uchiha, but she saw also Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara and few of her high school classmates; she waved at them, but continued to walk.

Finally she reached a door with written _"Uchiha Sasuke: ANBU Department – Local and Between-Countries Investigations"_ over it. She knocked and waited to be admitted inside.  
The door was slammed open and Sakura found herself face to face to the man she was searching; he had his mouth open, ready to snarl, but stopped as he noticed her.

"Oh... it's you."

Sakura huffed, offended "Well, if my presence disturbs you this much I'm going away..." and she turned away, happiness fading.

"You know I didn't mean that, Sakura-- c'mon." Sasuke gripped her wrist and tugged her inside.

As she entered, Sakura noticed Uchiha Fugaku standing near Sasuke's desk, and understood the young man's frustration: no matter how much Fugaku _was_ behaving better, he still tended to understimate his younger son.

"Hello Sakura-san." The older man smiled. "How is my daughter-in-law?"

The medic-nin smiled politely and bowed. "I'm fine, thank you: there's not much work at the hospital right now. But—was I interrupting something important?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, don't worry. But why are you here?"

Her cheeks flushed as her giddiness returned. "I have to talk to you." She said, smoothing his black shirt on his chest: her husband kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"It's about your appointment? What did Tsunade-sama said? You aren't ill, right?"

"You haven't been feeling well, Sakura-san?" Fugaku asked, concerned.

"Oh...Nothing serious, Fugaku-san. And yes, Sasuke, it's about that." Sakura took a deep breath and smiled so sweetly that Sasuke felt his heart tighten. "Sasuke... it's wonderful..." she was refraining from jumping up and down. "Sasuke, I'm pregnant!"

The dark-haired young man's eyes widened and he chocked on his saliva "P-p-pre-pregnant?!?" he asked disbelieving. Sakura found his stuttering absolutely adorable and endearing.  
"Yes, I'm a month along."

It was too much for poor Sasuke: his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.  
"Oh my! SASUKE!" Sakura shouted, kneeling on the ground next to her fallen husband, her hand glowing green as she passed her healing chakra on his forehead.

"Funny how his reaction is the same as mine when Mikoto told me she was pregnant of Itachi." Fugaku grumbled.

After a few seconds, Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at her. "Pregnant?"

"Yes, Sasuke." She answered gently.  
He sat up and took her hands. "I'm going to be a father? We're going to be parents?"  
She smiled. "Yes and yes."

His wide smile warmed her heart: he smiled too rarely. He hugged her tightly, then caressed her still flat stomach. They stood up and the younger Uchiha turned to the older one.

"We're having a baby, Otou-san!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I heard." Fugaku joked good-naturedly. "Congratulations, son."

Sasuke turned back to his wife and kissed her enthusiastically: then he opened his office's door and stopped the first Jounin he met, who happened to be his brother's best friend, Shisui. "I'm going to be a father!"

Shisui stared at his cousin shocked, then smiled "That's good news! Congratulations Sasuke!"

Sakura and Fugaku stared amused as Sasuke went to announce to the whole Station that his wife was pregnant. The older man smiled at his daughter-in-law, "You two have to come and visit Mikoto: she'll be as excited as Sasuke – sometimes they're very alike." And she nodded respectfully.

After some minutes Sasuke went back and hugged his wife, spinning her around, laughing. "A baby! A family of our own!"

"Yeah, I'm happy too." Sakura giggled as she brought his face to hers to kiss him.

In that moment, a familiar blond head entered the office. "Whoa, what happened?" he wondered out loud.

The couple turned and Sakura squealed "Naruto! It's been two months since I've seen you!" she ran from her husband's arms to hug her male best friend. "How are you? I heard from Sasuke you're now Hokage in training!"

Naruto laughed and hugged her tightly "I'm fine, thanks Sakura-chan! And yes, my father decided to train me." He was beaming. "But really, what happened? You're so happy you're practically... glowing!"

Sasuke walked closer to them and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind as Sakura sighed happily. "Naruto, I'm pregnant."

The blond's smile widened as he laughed and slapped Sasuke's shoulder. "That's great! Congratulations teme!" Sasuke smirked but said nothing. "But, Sakura-chan, what are you going to do about work?"

She shrugged "I can still work for a few months, but then I'll take a maternity leave: Tsunade-shishou already knows about my pregnancy and has no problem with it. After all, I'm not the only medic-nin at the hospital!"

She turned her head sideways and looked in her husband's eyes. "Everything is going to work wonderfully."

Sasuke simply smiled and kissed her cheek. "Aa. We'll make it work, together."

**Fangirling – The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes guys, THIS IS THE END! I'll miss this story, but I'm happy I completed it. But don't despair, I have a surprise for you... I'll write a few **sidestories** concerning graduation, minor couples and the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura – I hadn't planned to do this, but I decided I needed to explain a few things ;)

Mmm, Sasuke is a bit OOC in the last part, but he's really happy... he needs to be happy once in awhile, poor boy.

I'm glad you all liked chapter 13, because, I must admit, I'm not very satisfied with it! Especially the ending!

Look out for my new story, The Red Butterfly, which will be posted soon (I hope).

_Reviews' Corner:_ Thanks to those of you who followed me since the beginning. Thanks to those who discovered this story later. Thanks to those who read and reviewed, or simply read.  
Thank you for your support, because without you, I would have given up writing fanfictions a long time ago. So **THANK YOU!**

**Zani-chan, Kurama-ness** (gasp Thanks!!), **Goukatenshi, Selene98, WaterBlossom1, BelieveForMe, Believe.Me, StrawBerrybell, Snickerdoodle-sensei, asianangelgirl, Wingless-Crying-Angel, HoshikoK, shattered crystal heart, Miss Aerith, itachiGirl9123, CherryBlossomAngel, Neko Grafic, CalwynN.D.Forever, NikkiTheHyugaChick, sakura5558, crimsonstripe, SpiffyCookie, uchihakiriko, Inu-ru831, fleeting thought, eleanaleone, miss.AnoniiemouSe, Odat, nandy, uchiha-aki-chou, Lover's Eclipse, bAkA.sh0uj0, C.A.M.E.O., copycat-capycot, SakuBunny, Blu3-Appl3, tenjichan, veggie.vamps, JadeMesmerizedByOnyx** (I love English too ;)**, yourdarkdesire, pamellka, PikaBoo.LOVE, mintxrain, luckiducki, Jay95, Dark Shining Light, Yours Truely- T-chan, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, ChristinaAngel, kirei na yukki, 2hott4u, milica, mary, sasusakufan2357, Winter's Holly, CherryBlosom3134, Mariegurl, Miko-chan, Sarah Rebecca, Fayne, bL.oWF.isH-P.E.a.C.H, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, OblivionRose, crystalfeathers, PowerfulMiko, Cute23Flower.**

**serenity uchiha:** when I was in middle school, I have been bullied too. Nothing really serious, they didn't hurt me physically (if you don't consider a punch in the stomach, but it was an one time thing), but they constantly taunted and laughed at me. When I wrote the part in the bathroom and the one in the classroom with Sakura crying, I mostly used my feelings. Now it's all in the past, but sometimes the memories come back – and I can't just forget everything. I can't understand how people have fun in hurting and offending other people, I simply can't.


End file.
